The Phantom Brothers
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: TPM AU ; Darth Maul's starfighter was shot down and crash-landed at Tatooine. So instead of meeting Qui-Gon and Padme, Anakin earned Darth Maul's eternal gratitude as his sworn brother. Shocked by the betrayal of Darth Sidious towards his trust, Darth Maul took young Darth Vader as his Sith Apprentice, and planned to replace the Banite lineage with their own...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

_Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck owns Star Wars, I did not, bweeeeee... *crying*_

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Today is the usual day for Anakin Skywalker, the nine years old slave at Watto's mechanic shop. He had the usual bland day, having spending his time by serving some customers, and repairing some simple machines. At least, due to the imminent sandstorms, Watto decides to simply close his shop early and dismiss Anakin to go home to his slave quarter, where he lived with his mother. Anakin quickly skips around toward his home, having in mind to finish his custom pod for the upcoming podracing championship. However, he feels something he can't explain, as if he suddenly feels someone's in great trouble at the desert nearby.

At first, he tries to just ignore his feelings, but then, he think: "What if someone really needs my help out there?".

So, he looks to the desert and walk towards them, feeling as if a mysterious force guiding his path, and something life-changing will happened after he was finished with this quest.

"The wind is getting stronger, I think there's a cave nearby for shelter, but... what is that?" said Anakin to himself, when his eyes caught a glimpse of a horribly broken and tattered starfighter.

"There should be no survivors able to survive this... but why I feel as if someone is crying deep inside the cockpit?" said Anakin, and before he knew it, he expertly opened the wrecked cockpit door with the tools he's carrying, inside the cockpit, he found something.

There, lies an unconscious Dathomirian Zabrak, he worn a black robes and his body is full of tattos. But skip that, thought Anakin to himself, there's some big open wounds over his body caused by the broken fragments of his spaceship cockpit. And when Anakin tries to get a hold closer to the Zabrak, he can see that his legs are already crushed and severed.

The sandstorm is imminent, and without much thinking, Anakin tries to exert his maximum strength, carrying the grievously wounded Zabrak into safety at the nearby cave. He didn't recall how, but somehow he was able to lift the Zabrak at his back and walk towards safety at the cave.

He knew that he must wait until the sandstorm subsides before even thinking of going home, so he prays to whatever deity is there for his mother's safety, and prays so she won't be stupid enough to try to venture out there looking for him in this sandstorm.

And so, this night, he decides to spend his time treating for the poor Zabrak's wounds. His methods are crude and he knows it, but at least using clothes as makeshift bandages, cutting jutted flesh and crushed bones, and pouring searing hot sands (by handheld plasma burner he happened to carry on) to sterilize the wound is a common emergency aid in Tattoine, and every podracer was supposed to knew about that. There's worst accidents in Podracing, at least he thinks that, and trying his best to keep the poor Zabrak alive.

At this point, he never thinks that his life will be forever changed...


	2. Shroud

_Coruscant : 32 BBY_

* * *

**Shroud**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi just arrived recently from their successful mission of escorting Queen Amidala from the Trade Federation blockades. The supposed Dark Jedi who stalking their movements are now out of detection, and will be knocked out for a long time if he survives, thanks to Obi Wan's quick decisions to shot a makeshift nuclear tipped missile to their stalker's unwary starfighter, but their missions is not over yet. Flanking the Queen and senator Palpatine, they are now at their last, and possibly both the easiest, but also the most critical part to define their success, making sure that Chancellor Vallorum agreed to lent some real armed forces for the defense of Naboo, as they two are valid witness to the oppression done by the Trade Federation toward the peaceful people of Naboo.

While watching the politicians debating about the military interventions, Qui-Gon decides to question Obi-Wan's rash decisions, since well... nuclear missile for a starfighter looks like an overkill, but...

"Well master, we all knew that for somewhat reasons, Queen Amidala's ship is having an extra stock of plutonium rods for her backup reactor. I just took my liberty for using the Force in purifying the Plutonium up to weapon grades, and packing them into the basic anti starfighter missile who we found here earlier. Then, I just unload this toy into the torpedo bay and guide the missile using the Force..."

"For Force's sake Padawan... this was overkill... if you really want to hit our pursuer with missile, we could use the standard warhead enchanced by the force..."

"Don't you see that his dodging skills are crazy? We've shot many things out at him and nothing even scratch him before, at least he may be able to dodge the missile itself, but he can't dodge a massive nuclear blast detonated in front of his path!"

"At least you shouldn't use that WITHOUT my permission!"

"Better on the safe side than... hey! You always told me to be creative and independent Master!"

"Yes yes... you're lucky we're at the outer space over the outer rim territories... since exploding a nuclear missile is forbidden by most planetary laws... including Naboo..."

"But then, if they forbid it, why they had Plutonium for their spaceship reactors then..."

"You're the one who purifying it using the Force! Those Plutonium rods was merely stable, fuel grade rods of Plutoniums for starship reactors, not weapons! Tell me Padawan, who teaches you to do an illegal arts such as that?!"

"Master Dooku did... he teaches us some of the best tricks using the force..."

"Whoops...? Master Dooku? In what?"

"Yeah, he basically told us to be resourceful and he did teaches some pretty nasty trick on enhancing weaponaries with the force..."

"I'll have some words with that old man when we're back to the Jedi Temple... but for now..."

"Well, at least our pursuer was stopped, I knew this was kinda overkill... but considering he already murdered several of the Nubian royal guards, we are already authorized to use lethal force Master..."

"It was much more than needed to be lethal, but I accept that point... now..."

"..."

* * *

"..."

"But I'm sorry milady, and I must say my biggest sympathy to both of you Queen Amidala, and senator Palpatine... but as a peaceful Republic committed to civil supremacy, we are bound by the constitution to minimize militarization. You both knew that I can't unilaterally lent military forces, that will be unconstitutional... And you know that perhaps, you could simply paid what the Trade Federation wants?" said Chancellor Vallorum.

"But please, my people is dying, and..." plead Queen Amidala.

"You know your excellency... perhaps... there's some other way to..." said senator Palpatine, tried to play the mediator.

"At most I could sent the peacekeeping force after, I repeat, after the senate gave their agreements over this move... I'm sorry but I tried my best to solve this under our constitutional..." said Chancellor Vallorum.

"You didn't understand, your excellency... according to the old codes, at the time of emergency..." said senator Palpatine but Vallorum quickly cuts him out.

"There is no Emergency, to declare that..." said Chancellor Vallorum.

"But we plead..."

"No... you must wait until..."

"ALLRIGHT ENOUGH!" shrieked Queen Amidala, who for now already lost her temper, if not because senator Palpatine and Obi Wan Kenobi held her hands, she'll bash Chancellor Vallorum's skull in with her bare hands.

"Calm yourself milady..." said senator Palpatine, trying his best to calm Queen Amidala.

"YOU HAVE NO HEART! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS CHANCELLOR!?" Queen Amidala shout at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, you can go out of here before I asked the guards to escort you from my office..." Chancellor Vallorum then stand up and go to his inner chamber, while Queen Amidala tried futilely to follow him, but cannot because Obi-Wan held her hands fast.

And after that, no one there said any words, and they silently pick their belongings and leave the Chancellor office. They then walked slowly into the Nubian chamber, but just not far from the Chancellor's office, two tall figures appeared in front of their path. And one of them greets senator Palpatine...

"Long time no see, senator Cos Palpatine the second..." said a Muun who appears to be the younger one of the duo, while the older one, who had respirator and walking stick in hand slowly nods towards them.

"Ah... greetings Chairman San Hill and Senior Magister Hego Damask from the InterGalactic Banking Clans..." said senator Palpatine, looking a bit annoyed towards them, while Queen Amidala and the Jedi tries their best to gave a forced polite smile.

"No need to do with unnecessary formalities, senator Palpatine... we knew already why you looked so sad and devastated." said the older Muun.

"Ah, so you knew our problems with the Trade Federations' I suppose..." said senator Palpatine.

"Of course we know, the Trade Federations actually approached us first to discuss about it, but you know... we have calculated the risks and profits from their particular endeavor to Naboo, and decides that our best interest will be best filled by serving justice..." said San Hill.

"What do you mean?" said Queen Amidala, a bit annoyed and imagining that those Muun's help will be most likely be a 'soft' financial lends and bonds expected to be used for hiring outer rim mercenaries. Well, she knew at least it will be faster, but not a good option in the long run, and considering the muun reputations as ruthless businessmen, even more ruthless yet also much more pragmatic than the Neamoidians.

"We'll lend the Intergalactic Banking Clans' private droid army at your service, to drive out the Trade Federation ones..." said San Hill.

"And... did you expect us to think you'll lent your army free of charges? Without any shady deals to be made behind the scenes?" asked senator Palpatine, trying to gauge the Muun's intentions.

"Well, well, actually we'll lent this army, technically free of charges... We will fight for your homeworld's defense free of cost... just think this about serving justice and political stability..." said Magister Damask.

"And what did you expect about us? Silently agree with your..." said Queen Amidala, but senator Palpatine quickly shushed her, and took the speaking part instead.

"As my liege, Queen Amidala herself already said... what kind of things did you expect for us to do in return? Please, let us drop the formalities for the time being Magister Damask, but we all knew about..." said senator Palpatine while Magister Damask just laughs and replies.

"Not much of a trade and more like goodwill... truth to be told, I just want you to agree to your own candidacy for the next Chancellor elections." said Magister Damask.

"B... But... I didn't think..." said senator Palpatine, but Magister Damask quickly cut him out.

"And we just asked a little in return, you are free to do as you wish for most of the Republic policies, but I just humbly ask for Chairman San Hill, to hold the position of economic and financial minister..." said Magister Damask with the tone of finality.

"So... you want to entrench yourselves deeper in the Galactic economy? So you could turn richer while..." asked Queen Amidala, who are both annoyed and angry over the muun's demands.

"While you the Nubians have the chance to enlarge your sphere of influence elsewhere... such as science, social standings, diplomacy... The Chancellor position will be yours Palpatine. And let's be straight, we all both hate the Neamoidians, and we will at most only held our power for some years before the next election... if we didn't manage to gave ourselves good reputations in the eyes of the Galactic Citizens. We just hope that those time will be enough to topple the Neamoidians and Geonosian trade monopolies... as both of you remember... about the recent quarrels between Muunilist and Geonosis? The Neamoidians have thrown their support behind them, and we simply did not like it..." said Magister Damask.

"Did we really have a choice?" said senator Palpatine, seems to resigned to his fate.

"You have, accept us or not, that's all..." said Magister Damask.

Senator Palpatine looked with empty stare toward the Queen Amidala, who in return just solemnly nod her head. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan feels uneasy about this, but since this isn't their job, there's nothing they could do over it.

"We accept..." said Queen Amidala and senator Palpatine, almost simultaneously.

"Good... so we have our deals then..." said San Hill.

"But... my people... we need..." said Queen Amidala.

"You four could immediately go together with us... the faster we help your people, the faster we can topple the Neamoidians..." said San Hill.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just staring toward each others, thinking that since Queen Amidala got her objectives, they could formally go back to the Jedi temple... so...

"I think we two will go back and report to..." said Qui-Gon, but Magister Damask just raised his hand.

"I don't think so... with the supposed Dark Jedi under employs of Trade Federations, we think it would be in your best interests to stay as Queen Amidala and senator Palpatine's personal bodyguards. We will hope for the best, but only morons never prepared for the worst..." said Magister Damask.

"So... when could we start?" said the nervous Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Right now..." said San Hill while leading the small group into the hangar.

"..."

"Master... I have a bad feelings about this..." Obi-Wan whispered to Qui-Gon Jinn.


	3. Blinded

**Blinded**

* * *

_He didn't see this coming..._

_He didn't think the fated betrayal between the Master and Apprentice have occurred too soon..._

_He tried his best to put maximum power into the shield of the Scimitar..._

_He only see that the power rerouting failed..._

_He tried to shield himself with the Force..._

_He failed..._

_He should be dead..._

_But..._

_He remembered..._

_He remembered the mysterious old Muun who have the nerve to order his Master around..._

_He remembered the Muun's disgusted look towards himself, even if he was just supposed to be a mere Zabrak bodyguard._

_He remembered the power hidden deep inside those old, cold eyes..._

_He remembered the Banite rule of two..._

_He remembered that..._

_His life, is just a deception..._

_A tool to be discarded once he outlife his usefulness..._

_As he looking toward the incoming fireball..._

_"Curse the Banite lineage of the Sith!"_

* * *

"Hey, you're awake!"

_He only feels pain... he could feels that his legs are gone..._

"Hey, can you open your eyes?"

_He tries to open his eyes... but he couldn't see anything..._

"Hello?"

_He reaches through the force to confirm everything he fear..._

_Yes, he's awake, but now, he's legless and blind..._

_He can feel though, that his wounds already healed for a while, as if someone healed him with the Force..._

_He can see Him... a boy... with the bright, yet wild force signature..._

"Can I help you?"

_He tries to speak, but only grunts emerge from his throat..._

"Oh, stupid me... here, take a drink..."

_He didn't know why, but this little boy's voice is soothing him..._

_He took his offer, and drink the water offered by this boy..._

_He never knew, water could feel so sweet and refreshing... but it definitely just a plain water..._

"Don't push yourself, the sandstorm will subsides soon as midday comes, you already slept for the night, but you need more rest!"

_He could only manage a polite nod, and for the first time... he feel a real kindness..._

_He then fall asleep... again..._


	4. Slaves

**Slaves**

* * *

Shmi Skywalker still has every fears and worries about the recent disappearance of Anakin, and Watto already whipped her for her son's supposed laziness, despite her pleas that she really didn't know where Anakin is. Now, standing in the shop, still in pain, she do what was supposed to be her son's works... she brace herself over what could be happened next when she heard Watto's angry grunts. At least now, he sounds calmer a bit, and her slavemaster then called her in.

"Well well, even though you already caused me to lost my profits today, I think today is enough. I still hope your little Ani is fine, since I didn't want such profitable slave to be killed by the Tuskens."

"Y... Yes master... what can I do no..."

"Go home wench! Just go home and hope your son will arrive soon, or I'm forced to buy a new slave!"

"T... Thank..."

"JUST GO HOME YOU KNOW! BACK TO YOUR QUARTER, SLAVE!"

"..."

And she walked slowly, step by step, back to the only home she has, her slave quarter. She still have much worries for Anakin's fate when she spot the quarter's door, they are opened, and someone is already there.

"A... Ani? Are you home?"

"Mom?" said Anakin, who appeared with blood smeared all over his clothes.

"ANI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Umm... yes mom... I could explain..."

"Where's your wounds Ani! You escaped from the Tuskens? Or does it some preda..."

"This wasn't my blood mom... a Starfighter crashed in the desert, and I helped him..." said Anakin while pointing at a lone figure, still alive, but obviously wasn't in a good condition.

On closer note, she noticed that this poor, tattooed male Zabrak already lost his legs, having multiple wounds and crushed bruises upon his body, and...

"Ani... you used our water supplies to clean his wounds?"

"There's no other way mom... or he'll die..."

"Oh Ani... blessed your heart..."

Cannot think of anything else, Shmi then quickly forgot about her own whip wounds, she's a tough woman, and she already hardened enough to endure such whippings when Watto is in a bad mood. Yes, Watto is often lenient and good natured compared to the other slave owners, but still...

After confirming that the poor Zabrak will at least cleaned and fed with porridges, she decides to tell Anakin that he must report to Watto this morning or he will faces the master's wrath... Of course, Anakin's face suddenly turned pale, having remembered that he already used almost all the precious water and medical supplies, what will Watto even think to do to him?

* * *

_Late that night:_

Anakin awoken by a mysterious tug in his mind, he didn't knew why, but he feels as if the wounded Zabrak was the one who calls him. He opened the door to the kitchen (where the Zabrak lies), and to his surprise, the Zabrak speak to him...

"You feel my call boy?"

"I don't think I've heard them, but..."

"Heh... I didn't speak anything to you before, but you are here..."

"So you called me. I must heard it or..."

"You didn't 'hear' it, you actually 'feel' it..."

"How? I..."

"I'll tell you later about the Force... but for now..."

"Force... what?"

"I don't really know how to say this properly, but... T... Thanks... for saving me..."

"Umm... Why?"

"You save my life, I'm really grateful over it..."

"Yeah... and..."

"Why did you save me kid?"

"I don't know..."

"Did you also 'feel' the urge to save me... please tell me..."

"I don't know... but y... yeah..."

"I can feel that from your mind boy..."

"How..."

"So... you're a slave yes?"

"How did you know? We didn't tell... or have you overheard our..."

"Do you want freedom? For you? For your mother?"

"O... of course..."

"Could you took the lightsaber on my belt and..."

"You're a Jedi?"

"Just took my lightsaber..."

"Wow... this is long..."

"I'll teach you some basics to use it... just feel the guidance of the Force... in your mind..."

"Push the button at the top, or the bottom, but you better start with one first..."

"Yeah... wow... that was a long, red, lightsaber!"

"Be careful... it will cut through anything except another lightsaber and force-enchanced substances..."

"Yeah?"

"Now listen to me... do you hate your slavemaster?"

"Did you mean Watto?"

"Do you want freedom?"

"..."

"Do you want freedom?"

"Y... Of course!"

"Then kill him..."

"How?"

"Use your anger... use your fear..."

"H... How?"

"Cut him down with this and you'll be free..."

"B... but... I still have the slave chips... my... my mother is still having it too..."

"Ah... you have a knife, don't you?"

"..."

"Just pick it out with it..."

"I... I can't... I didn't even know where my slave chip are..."

"Close your eyes... use your hatred to that slave chip... use your anger and concentrate..."

"... I... I can't..."

"Do it... focus on your freedom... did you feel it?"

"I... I feel it... it was inside my leg..."

"Cut a small line at your leg, use your feelings... brave the pain..."

"I... I'll try..."

"Good..."

"..."

"Just don't cry yet... now, focus on your wound, and look what lies under..."

"This... this is..."

"Pick it out... brave the pain, use the pain to gave you focus..."

"... Ah..."

"Good... now close your wounds, and heal it..."

"A... a... how..."

"Do you remember when you are cleaning my wounds... do the same... no not with the hot sands or water... but feel what you do in the Force..."

"I... I..."

"You can..."

"..."

"See?"

"... it closed... but..."

"It will heal soon... you have great force potential, and this is just simple flesh wound..."

"Y... yes... now..."

"Go to your slavemaster's quarter... Cut his head and bring it here..."

"..."

"Do it!"

"... I'll try... but this... I can't do this... This isn't r..."

"Remember this boy..."

* * *

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion_

_Through passion, I gain strength_

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

* * *

"What was that?"

"The Sith code... just remember about your hatred towards your slavery... and use this to gain power... to broke your chains... and earn your freedom..."

"O... ok?"

"Now cut your slavemaster's head... the Dark Side of the Force will be with you... My Apprentice..."

"I am your what?"

"Just do it..."

"Ok..."

"..."

...


	5. Uneasy

**Uneasy**

* * *

"Master Jinn, what did you think about..." said Queen Amidala, now already stationed inside the InterGalactic Banking Clans' Private Capital Ship.

"I honestly don't know milady, but let us just hope that senator Palpatine's personal negotiations with the Muunilists' high-ups go smoothly... I honestly don't know if... the Council will endorse this move or not... but..."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Qui-Gon Jinn's personal comm suddenly alert him that someone want to talk with him, and he quickly open his comm... who shows that was Master Dooku's personal comm...

"Greetings Qui-Gon, I hope your mission was successful, but I heard the Chancellor have refused to..." said Master Dooku, but Qui-Gon quickly cuts him.

"But we have found another way... a suspicious thing, but that's all we have now..." said Qui-Gon with a hint of uneasiness.

"Well? Oh? Greetings to Queen Amidala, I didn't know my old Padawan actually open this comm so near with you... Let's get straight to the business then... did you still in need of an army to defend Naboo? I've tried to ask the council about sending more Jedi there, but master Yoda and Master Windu actually rebuke my idea... But don't worry, I have some direct... personal access to both Serenno's standing army, and they could.." said Dooku, but Queen Amidala quickly replies.

"We already borrow the InterGalactic Banking Clans' army... If only you make the offer earlier, I could consider that for better, but now..." said Queen Amidala.

"My apologies milady... But you see, I am a Jedi, and my first and foremost loyalties is for the Jedi Order. I may be the legal Count of Serenno, but the real decision making was done by the democratically elected Ministers, who theoritically answer to me, yet I still need their approvals before commiting extraterritorial millitary expeditions... Not to mention I must re-checking that with the Jedi Council..." said Dooku with a hint of sadness.

"You already informed the council?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Master Yoda actually said that while the council cannot commit more Jedi to partake in active violence, but he finally gave me a permit to use my own personal army to help if required..." said Dooku.

"That must be a hell of lobbying Master, but thanks... we only need to drive the Trade Federations' away... I think..." said Qui-Gon but Dooku sensed this and replies.

"We still have time to solve this problem without resorting in excess violence... without excess violence Qui-Gon... with less deaths and griefs caused by an unneeded war. If you arrive with only the Banker's droid army, the Trade Federation could still think they have chances of winning and forcing a war to be fought, yet, with extra power provided by Soreeno's Human army, they will think twice of getting entrenched in war, because this means they are both heavily outnumbered and is the one who was outgunned as well." said Dooku calmly.

"Interesting... but what did..." said Queen Amidala, but Dooku quickly replies.

"We did not ask for anything, consider this was just an extension to my Jedi duties, you could ask Qui-Gon..." said Dooku.

"Yeah, the best swordsman in the order to merely sit back at his comfy sofa in his temple quarter, ordering his own hereditary army to intimidate Neamoidian cowards... sounds like Jedi duties..." said Qui-Gon sarcastically.

"Well, do you think the Dark Jedi who stalked Queen Amidala is too hard for you? Do you need this old man to directly fight there? Hmm?"

"I feel he won't bother us for a while, but I do still have some uneasiness over this... Obi-Wan shot a nuclear missile at him, thanks for your teachings... overkill..." said Qui-Gon, now with a little spite added in.

"HEY!" said Obi-Wan, who overheard their conversations.

"What?" said Dooku with disbelief. "Did he smuggled a nuclear warhead to..."

*Queen Amidala start to gave dirty look to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan only look away from her."

"No... at least not that, thankfully... he just assemble the warhead using fuel rods used by old model reactor, who for somewhat reasons was equipped as backup reactor at the Queen's starship..." said Qui-Gon.

"What? B... But... I think this ship didn't use..." said Queen Amidala, bewildered by this revelation.

"You don't know about it?" asked Qui-Gon. "At least I previously think that those Plutoniums are here to provide emergency backup power when the main reactor was down!"

"No, our reactors was supposed to be Ion engines for the sublight speed, and using Hypermatters for the Hyperspace travel... we did not use such ancient and environmentally unsafe plutoniums, even for backup fuel..." said Queen Amidala, still both confused and...

"But your backup reactor is clearly replaced by a nuclear fission one... not good compared to the fusion reactor, but at least it could provide extra power in a pinch, and the simpler schemes make it much easier, although not safer, to repair." Qui-Gon points out...

"I'll ask captain Panaka if he knew something about our supposed to be Royal Starship contractors... they must explain to me after this..." said Queen Amidala.

"So, back to our poor Dark Jedi then... as long as there is neither collateral damages, nor casualities... and not in the gravity well of an habitated system... why not?" said Dooku with a hint of mischief.

"Come on! I can't think what will happened if there was a hundred Padawan with your training, who start to fling Dirty Nuclear missiles to knock enemy starfighters down!" said Qui-Gon.

"Relax Qui-Gon, I only teach that trick to some Padawans who getting bored with my usual Swordsmanship lessons..." said Dooku without a hint of remorse.

"Who are..."

"Ask Obi-Wan..." said Dooku, but now Obi-Wan already sneaked out outside of the room, nowhere to be found in vicinity.

"Damn it Master! I'll said this to the Council!" replied Qui-Gon.

"Only five Padawans! I swear! Including Obi-Wan!" said Dooku, "And now, ask the captain of this ship to go to this coordinate outside Nabooian system, and wait for the Soreeno army to rendezvous there, and oh, said my hello to Chairman San Hill and Magister Damask will ya?" and Master Dooku disconnect the comm.

"Well, at least I'm glad this could ended without more violence... but... I still have words to say with the Royal Guard's contractors..." said Queen Amidala.

"Indeed milady... this is too suspicious..." said Qui-Gon Jinn


	6. Freedom

**Freedom**

* * *

Anakin still did not really know what actually happened, but for somewhat reasons, the injured Zabrak actually managed to rile him up to earn his own freedom and his mother's. Right now, he stand still, unsure on what to do, in front of Watto's house in the middle of the night. It wasn't a big one, and it only sightly larger than his own slave quarter, but then, Toydarians are smaller than most humans.

As he stand still, frozen in thought, he think about what the other possible way to freed himself and his mother. The Zabrak actually make him discovered that he could somewhat heal himself and the others, and how to found the hidden slave chip. Perhaps, he should go back to his quarter, wakes her mom, found her slave chip, cut it out and after that run as far as they can into the territories of moisture farmers. He knew some of his customers are friendly with him and his mother, and the Lars' family in particular often gave them some foods and even extra tips. But then... where is the Lars' family house then? And what about the roaming Tuskens?

"Not dead yet huh? Slave?" A rough voice startling him from behind, and before he can make sure who it was, he found himself shoved hard down the road. The roads are dark, but in the dim light, he knew that his assailant is a Dug...

"Sebulba? What are you?" asked Anakin, trying to stand, but before he could, Sebulba hit him hard in the stomach, causing him to writhe in pain and the Zabrak's long lightsaber slipped from Anakin's hands and onto the sands.

"Hmpf, did your whore of a mother never told you to not venture out alone at the night?" said another Dug who then pick the lightsaber, and two other Dugs also showing themselves as well. Anakin recognized them quickly as Sebulba's own brothers.

"By the way, what is this?" said the curious Dug, who for somewhat reason curiously press the bottom button of the lightsaber and...

"HRG... K... Krifff..." said the poor, curious Dug who suddenly got his arm severed by the crimson blade, and because he tried to wriggle out of pain, his body are bisected and the poor curious Dug lies dead on the spot. The lightsaber falls to the ground, still with one of it's crimson blade turned on, and out of fear, Sebulba and the two other Dugs move away from that thing.

"K... Kriffin Hell! W..." Sebulba tried to speak something, but the shock of seeing one of his brother die messily clearly took a tool on him.

And for somewhat reasons, Anakin feels his heart aches... his peace of mind shattered, and for some seconds, he could only look at the dead Dug with both surprise and amusements. And then he remembered the Zabrak's words...

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

Anakin picked the ignited lightsaber.

_Through passion, I gain power._

Anakin firmly grip the crimson lightsaber, making sure to remind that he didn't need to push the other button at the other end of the hilt, citing the unfortunate demise of the Dug. Then before any of the three remaining Dugs could react, he wildly slash the crimson lightsaber toward the unwary Sebulba, who instantly fall down dead, as he got his head separated from his body.

The two remaining Dugs scream and tried to run away, but Anakin raised his left hand and reflexively swat something in the air. One of them are thrown against a wall, and hit the wall with such force it makes him never wakes up again. The last Dug has been successful to put some distances away, but Anakin, yet again, raise his left hand and making a grip. The Dug was force lifted by his neck and tried to struggle...

"P... Please... A... Anakin... You... You already killed two of my brothers! Three if you count Gulana... and... who... p... ppp... Please... don't kill me... Our... our parents..." plead the Dug who Anakin remembered as Sebulba's youngest brother, barely older than himself.

"P... Please... I... I will not..."

But then, Anakin does not really heard his plea, he feels something... stirred in his heart... as he focus his anger towards what the Dug family often do to him, and his other friends...

"I don't care... die..." said Anakin who tightened his grip slowly, and make the Dug die very painfully. He didn't think what will happen next, just feeling that it actually... feels good...

Then he throw the dead body of the Dug into the road... and he simply waits until there's clearly no other nightstalkers. Looking to the other houses, he see nobody even pokes their head out. Well, living in the high crime rate hellhole such as Mos Espa did make you somewhat apathetic to the somewhat frequent gang wars, assassinations and random murders, especially when it happened in the night.

Looking and confirming, that the others will definitely think this as just another murder, he then switch off the lightsaber, and looking at Watto's door again.

This time, with sadistic already grin etched on his face.

_Through strength, I gain power._

Anakin instinctively put his hand on the door and pushing it with his force-enhanced strength, not really impressive this time, but the door is busted with a loud crack.

"WHOSE PUNKS TRIED TO ROB ME THIS... Ani?" said Watto who appeared flying down with a blaster rifle in his hands, but then he notices that it is Anakin...

And he noticed that Anakin's eyes are shiny yellow now, not the usual blue...

"Ani! what are you doing b..." Watto tries to scold him, but he found himself grabbed by an unseen force and forcibly tossed to the wall, he fall with sickening crunch, and his limbs are broken. Blood appeared in his mouth, but for somewhat reasons, he found himself still concious...

_Through power, I gain victory._

"Slavemasters must die..." Anakin uttered the words with solemn note, yet every words was clearly dripping with venom.

"A... ani... d... don't... I... I... I was quite good with you two... b... but..."

"Die..."

And so, Anakin quickly turned the lightsaber and cut Watto's head...

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

Anakin then focusing his attention to something... and walked into Watto's house, picking the controller for his mother's slave chip.

_The force shall free me._

He pick Watto's head, clip the Zabrak's lightsaber at his belt, and going home, knowing that starting from this night, he and his mother are free...

He knew that he should actually feel horrified for what he has done... but... it feels good, actually...

He must thank the Zabrak for this...

He just hope his mother will be fine...

"..."

* * *

_And somewhere, at the galactic space lanes, inside the InterGalactic Banking Clan's Capital Ship:_

Hego Damask and senator Palpatine both suddenly jerked and stopped their political negotiations so suddenly, both assuming a shocked faces, but Hego Damask quickly covered his own action with seemingly uncontrollable coughs, and Palpatine tries to helping him. San Hill, and the others who sit there are, of course, didn't really observe what happened in that two seconds.

"Pardon us chairman Hill, but it seemed Magister Damask got his bout of Pneunomia again..." said Palpatine, who both looked concerned, and ordering a medical droid to coming in.

"Thanks senator... but..." and Magister Damask coughed uncontrollably again, earning worried look from all the Muuns present there...

"Don't push yourself too hard, Senior Magister... you could take a rest and we can..." suggest San Hill, but Magister Damask just hold his hands and calmly said.

"It is nothing serious, just my bad health... but we shall resume this negotiations in twenty minutes, when I'm ready again... just let me took my medicine at my room..." said Magister Damask who then stand with the help of a medical droid. San Hill and two other Muuns tried to help, along with senator Palpatine, but Magister Damask simply dismiss them.

"No need for that, thanks... This droid is more than enough... And oh, could I borrow senator Palpatine for a while?" said Magister Damask who then moved slowly to his room, helped by senator Palpatine and the medical droid.

"..."

"Senior Magister tried to playing his cards again huh?" said a muun after Magister Damask and senator Palpatine was out of sight.

"But he's really an old, sick muun, who tries his best to serve Muunilists, even at the cost of his personal health." said San Hill.

"Don't be so naive, or do you just try to be joking? Senior Magister are known to play with sympathy cards, and he played it well..." said yet another Muun, earning him short chuckles from every Muuns present there.

"Well? I heard humans have particular weakness for sympathy... I just hope that senator Palpatine turned to be another fool to be shaped by our will..." said San Hill, who then chuckled again.

* * *

"Did you also feel that, Sidious" asked Darth Plagueis, after left the medical droid outside, and making sure that Darth Sidious' force dampener worked fine, since there are two Jedi nearby (Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan).

"Indeed master..."

"Do you think that your overtrained assassin has been properly disposed?"

"I hope... and this particular signature feels very different... should I investigate..."

"Hmm... let me meditate on this first... I still have uneasy feelings about that as well..."

"Did you think Maul is still alive after all of this? It's hard to persuade the defense contractors to put an old-style Plutonium reactor inside the Queen's ship, so a crafty Jedi could have his chance to make a nuclear warhead..."

"Even with all the foresight, there is blur in the force... I didn't really knew it... yet, there is still a limit upon what we can do, with Jedi around us."

"Hmm, let me search his remains using the bounty hunters, I still regret wasting my time training him, but yet..."

"You overtrain him, that was your fault, and you even dub him as a Sith Lord already..."

"He was sooner or later disposable... he was too blind and too loyal for his own good... he didn't deserve to be a true Sith... I'm sorry for..."

"Not to mention too knowledgeable and too smart, to actually threaten our long term plans... Good things that my attempts to reverse what Master Tenebrous have done with me are successful... I could see that your 'Darth Maul' is one weak link in our plan, and he should be disposed..."

"I'll verify that soon... now... shall we go back at the meeting? Magister Damask?"

"Thank you, senator Palpatine..."

* * *

_In his quarter at the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda opened his eyes from his slumber:_

"Dark, the future of the republic will. Master Windu, Master Dooku, and Master Yaddle, I must tell... Quick, we must..." said Yoda, before he heard Master Windu called him.

"Master Yoda, there is an emergency meeting inside the council room! We must act quick!"


	7. Bought By Blood

**Bought by Blood**

* * *

Shmi Skywalker never think she'll be alive to face this day. But this morning, she just barely awakened and open the door of her bedroom to see her son kneeling in front of the Wounded Zabrak, and the Zabrak somehow managed to sit, despite having no legs beyond the knee. The Zabrak put a red, glowing laser blade hovering just centimeters away from Anakin's right shoulder, as if those two are conducting a sacred ceremony.

But this wasn't something who frightened her the most, she was frozen in fear when she take a look at Anakin's side and she found Watto's severed head...

"And I am glad, that you have been successfully use your enormous potential, to invade those who take away your freedom, brought them fear and deaths... From now, you shall be known as Darth... Vader..."

"..."

"Stand up my brother and apprentice! For you have bought your own freedom by the blood of the guilty, we shall fight together as brothers to show the tyrants and betrayers, that we are here to take back what was rightfully ours..."

"... thank you... brother..."

"Now Arise, young Darth Vader! your destiny awaits, and the strength of the Dark Side shall empowered you..."

"..."

Shmi cannot bear herself to interrupt the dark ceremony, somehow, and she feels that she should stay at her own bedroom. She didn't really know if that was real or not... and she think she should hope that this was merely a nightmare... a...

"..."

"Mom?"

"A... Ani..."

"We are free!"

"B.. but... Ani... what did you just..."

"Pardon me... Ma'am... but today your son have saved my life, and in return, I'm just merely show him the way for him to freed himself, and by extension you, from the chains of slavery..." said the Zabrak with a solemn note.

"B... but... this is murder... and... what about us? The slave... c..."

"I've deactivated your slave chip, and I have cut mine out of my leg... just come here mom... it's just a little pain, and you'll be free as well..." said Anakin who cheerfully shown his leg wound, where he took his own slave chip out.

"What did you just do to my Ani!?" asked Shmi towards the wounded Zabrak.

"Took him as my brother and apprentice... Before you said anything... let me told you that I was used to be a slave... I was born as a slave for the nightsisters, my first memory of life was I and my two brothers being brutally whipped just because we stole food to satiate our hunger. My own mother tried to defy her superiors and gave me to a stranger, asking him to take me far away from slavery... And the force bond I have with her immediately severed after that. She was died, I knew it... I grew thinking of that stranger as if he was my own father, despite his harsh, brutal treatments and distant emotions shown towards me. Indeed he was the one who teaches me the secret of the Dark side... but afterwards he betrayed me when he thought I already outlived my usefulness... I was marked for death and lured into a trap, but the Force wills that your son saved my life..."

"... so..." said Shmi, unsure what will happened next.

"He is my brother now... his family is my family as well, and I shall think of you as my own mother..." said the Zabrak.

"What is your name then?" asked Shmi...

"I didn't really knew my own real name... my nightbrother name is Maul, and my sith name is Darth Maul... you can called me Maul if you want, ma'am..."

"But... what will we do now?"

"Do not worry, for the Force has shown the path in front of us... Darth Vader... your son, Anakin, will help you remove the slave chip first, and then, meet me again because I already have a plan... If anyone asked, just tell them that I was a wounded bounty hunter..."

"... let me asked one thing... why did..."

"Oh? about the sith name of your son? That was the name revealed to me and him by the Dark Side himself... you could still refer to him as anything you want, and you could simply called me Maul... The sith name is for the purpose of the Force..."

"Force... force... wait... are you a Jedi?"

"No, we are Sith... the opposite of the Jedi, their sworn enemies... but still, there's more pressing concerns..."

"Mom, let me remove your slave chip first then..." said Anakin...

"..."


	8. Hollow

**Hollow**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi still stand guard in front of the Queen and her handmaidens, they will enter the Nubian system soon, and the Army lent by the InterGalactic Banking Clan follow behind them. If everything goes as planned, the Rendezvous with the Serenno Expedition force will go well, and they will quickly end the siege of Naboo with relatively less bloodshed... if those at Trade Federations knew that they literally outnumbered as well as outgunned, and simply surrender. In front of them, senator Palpatine and San Hill are looking at some datapads, looks like still negotiating for something, and both the Muun droid operators, as well as the few Nubian Royal Guards presents are preparing for the imminent deployments.

"Master, I think we should go and help the Royal Guards to lead the Droids... Well, I know this should be a simple deployment, a show of Force to intimidate the Trade Federations, but we must prepare for anything..." said Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, knowing that their uneasy feelings must be something.

"I... I simply didn't know Obi-Wan, while I feel that there should be no more direct threat to Queen Amidala, we should never let ourselves distracted from our primary duties..." said Qui-Gon rather sternly.

"Oh... so..." said Obi-Wan when one of the Handmaiden approach them.

"The Queen feels that she will be safe inside her quarter, she think you two might be needed more at the Bridge. She asked you to help the Muunilist Droid Army alongside the Nubian Royal Guards..." said Padme.

"But tell the Queen that we are first and foremost her escorts, her bodyguards for the duration of this crisis... and we should..." said Qui-Gon while he also sent a questioning look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan only raised his eyebrows in response.

"The Queen asked me to accompany both of you at the bridge... Please accept her apologies, but we believe that your help will be better needed at the bridge." said Padme, insisting her order.

"Alright Padme... just tell the Queen to not leaving the safety of her quarter before everything is in control... you can come with us..." said Qui-Gon.

Padme gave the rest of the handmaidens a signal, and they, alongside with Queen Amidala, withdrawn themselves to their own quarter. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then start to walk toward the bridge, with Padme tagging behind them.

As expected, the ship's primary commlink show that someone is hailing them. One of the Muun pilots open the canal, and a human male in Serennoan uniform appeared.

"Greetings, Count Dooku himself has sent us to help with the upcoming Liberation of Naboo. I am Commodore Vladi Nalju of the Serennoan Navy, at your service..." said the man who identify himself as the Commodore of the Serennoan expedition force.

"Our thanks, commodore... can we proceed to our rendezvous?" said San Hill, who immediately took the rein, with senator Palpatine following behind him.

"Of course Chairman, let us exchange the coordinate of our respective destinations, and plot our waypoints to effectively surround the Trade Federation blockades..." said the Commodore.

"I think Captain Panaka will be your best man to help you with, and oh, I think Master Jinn could help us too..." said senator Palpatine, calling both Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon to help with the defense plan.

"What did Master Dooku's plan? If I may..." asked Qui-Gon, who somewhat still doesn't like the fact that Master Dooku actually sit comfortably out there in the temple, and let him doing the intimidations toward those Neamoidians.

"Oh, nice to serve with you Master Jinn, the Count himself have told us much about you..."

"Save me the formalities for later... I feel we should do this operation as fast as possible, and as careful as possible... we did not want to provoke the Trade Federations to actually do stupid things such as attacking us headlong. We must try to calmly wrest the control, not utterly destroy them..."

"The Count already noted the nature of our mission... let us proceed then..."

"Good..." said Qui-Gon.

"Victory is within our grasp soon..." said Captain Panaka, ensuring them.

"..."

"But why I feel as if our victory will be a hollow one?" Qui-Gon talked to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple:_

"Hmph, we still did not really know the true nature of the recent surge at the Dark side... anyone else has an opinion? a theory who could explain better than just a battle between some dark Jedis?" asked Adi Gallia, who now massaging her temple due to headache.

"According to Master Yoda, it could be a new threat emerging from the darkness... a powerful dark side user who just start to recognize his own potential... or forced to use his power..." said Mace Windu, while Yoda is still looking thoughtfully at the source of the dark surges.

"But then, Master Yaddle said that it could be something else... some shift in the force..." said Ki-Adi Mundi.

"At the very least, we must sent an investigating force to learn about it..." said Dooku.

"Hmm... interesting..." said Mace Windu, who start to look at Dooku and thinking deeply.

"I shall propose that we cannot let such enermous surge of the dark side either not investigated, or investigated incompetently by those who held the rank of Knights, and even some of the lesser Masters... I just hope that master Yoda could help us with..." said Dooku, but Yoda quickly continues his speech.

"Investigate, I should... Master Dooku, with you, I should go. Meditate with me first, you must." said Yoda.

"As you wish master Yoda." said Dooku solemnly, and everyone at the council nods their heads in approval.

"Dismissed, this emergency meeting is... be careful, all of you must... for phantoms of darkness... emerge, they has..." said Yoda, and the rest of the council either go back to their own quarters, or disconnect their comm connections.

"..."

"Well? shall we go to the meditation chambers now, Master Yoda?"

"Of course Master Dooku, a clear purpose in the force, we need."

"Speaking of which, I guess since we will investigate at the outer rims, I think I could arrange some escorts..."

"No... Two of us, Only two of us, we must go. For master's hands, the problem is..."

"Master Yoda, it's like the old times, when I still your Padawan... aren't we?" asked Dooku, and Yoda just nod his head slowly with an approval.

"Yes..." Yoda said solemnly.

"Guess we will took a long time for..."

"To Tatooine, we must go... depart soon we will... time to lose, we can't afford..." said Yoda suddenly, while quickly hobbled to the hangar instead of the meditation chambers.

"I guess I'll get..." said Dooku, but Yoda beat him up by picking his own commlink and call Mace Windu.

"Master Windu, a week's rations and supplies, could you deliver to Master Dooku's personal spaceship, for us two? Quick, we need it." asked Yoda to Mace, who only nods and do what he must, as he already knew the gravity of the situations.

"Stand against them, we must..." said Yoda who then closed his commlink and quickly resume his walking.

"So, even I must be the pilot myself, aren't I? Can't afford to bring a chauffeur to take care of my own ship?" asked Dooku.

"Understand the reasons... you will soon..." said Yoda cryptically.

"..."

* * *

_Almost at the same time:_

A Jedi just arrived at his secluded quarter, and opened a commlink. After making sure that the secure line are used, he opened the connection and a hologram of Darth Plaqueis appeared in front of him.

"Master Plaqueis, I gave you a dire message... Master Yoda and Master Dooku has been sent to immediately investigate the recent surge of the dark side, and... perhaps you should stay..."

"It wasn't us, my apprentice, but yes, thank you for giving me the notice on advance..."

"Shall I took care of them? Like an accident... Or do you think..."

"No... you should stay hidden in the shadow, and only do what I approve, otherwise, we must hide ourselves from the Jedi AND Sidious... I have foreseen that those two Masters could gave us significant informations WE NEED about the nature of this new threat..."

"As you wish, master..."

"I just want you to stay back, and obtain the information from the Jedi, do not do anything that could risk revealing yourself to the rest of the Jedi..."

"Thy bidding will be done, master Plagueis"

"Now, go... Darth Thulu... obtain those informations, and we shall meditate on how to use it for our advantage..."

"..."

The turncoat Jedi then turned off the commlink, opened his robes, and immersed himself deep inside the water tank that imitate the dark rocky corals of his home planet. He smirked on thinking about how stupid those Jedi are, not yet knowing that a Sith Lord sit upon their very own high council, spying their own internal issues as well as helping to decides them at the very source... And to think that they must be equally stupid for not noticing that a certain senator from Naboo is definitely a Sith Lord as well...

"Well? It was amusing to just look around those stupid peoples..." The nautolan told himself before immersing deeper in the water to enjoy the silence.


	9. Too Easy To Be True

forenote : the Chapters 1 - 8 has been repaired and rewritten, with minor change to the plot. You could just skip them since the story is more or less the same, but I suggest re-reading them because some (rather minor) details may differ.

_The Siege of Naboo : 32 BBY_

* * *

**Too Easy To Be True**

* * *

The Nubian People cannot believe that the siege of Naboo, and the subsequent invasion by the Trade Federations ended really quickly, and with relatively few bloodshed. Almost immediately after help arrives in form of InterGalactic Banking Clan Droid Army as well as Serenno Expeditionary force, the Trade Federation officers and high-ups begin to panic, and some actually tried to surrender... rather disconcertingly. While the Primary Droid Army occupying Theed under direct order of the Viceroy Nute Gunray tries to bought time by starting to burn and destroy Theed, the excess casualities of civilians are forfeited by timely intervention of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, leading the Muuns' Advanced Battle Droid against the Neamoidians' more numerous, but worse quality B1 Battle Droids. Even Obi-Wan said that he feel somewhat cheated, as the two Jedis merely spent their time barking orders to the Advanced Battle Droids, and mostly deflecting some wayward shots that threaten his team, while Qui-Gon actually spend more time just standing up and carefully observing the conflict zone, only drawn his lightsaber occasionally to deflect blaster shots as well.

"This was too easy... Master..." said Obi-Wan, while checking the last point of Trade Federation outpost taken.

"Well, as Master Dooku's prediction, naturally... Good things, he already predict that we must focus first upon protecting the civilians, and afterwards move on to seize Neamoidian controls and arrest their commanders..." said Qui-Gon calmly.

"Yeah, but I wonder, the token Resistance done by the Trade Federations was too incompetent..."

"Well, I hate to say it, but it was due to sheer panic and hopelessness... at least we should now focus to locate, and arrest Viceroy Nute Gunray and the rest of the Trade Federation higher-ups. Again, I hate to say this, but Chairman San Hill... and to lesser extent Master Dooku, wish for the Neamoidians to be put on Trial for their criminal actions... While I did agree that Justice must be served... this was ultimately greased by the Muunilist's money... and who knows what will happened next... since the Muuns themselves already gave their intent to settle their score with Neamoidians and Geonosians... That's why I hate politics, Padawan..."

"Me too master... speaking of which... why I didn't see any Gungans around, other than a dead one we found at the swamp?"

"Looks like the Trade Federations didn't even touch them... they focus their attacks and occupations toward the human Nubian settlements, and well... I heard Gungans live in underwater cities and swamps... so..."

"Speaking of the devil, I feels tha..."

"Yeah! This is our time, the Neamoidians are making their last hope of running away. QUICK! GO TO THE PALACE HANGAR AND INCAPACITATE THE NEAMOIDIAN SPACESHIPS AND SHUTTLES! THEY MUST BE ARRESTED!" ordered Qui-Gon when he feels a particular sense in the Force.

"..."

* * *

_Later, after all the Neamoidian culprits has been caught with their pants down:_

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! THIS UNPROVOKED OFFENSE BY THE INTERGALACTIC BANKING CLANS AND SERENNO IS AN ILLEGAL INVASION OF THE TRADE FEDERATION BUSINESS..." barked Nute Gunray, while he already put in handcuffs and put under questioning in front of Queen Amidala, senator Palpatine, Chairman San Hill, and a representative of Serenno, as well as Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan, who stand guard at the Queen's side, just in front of the rest of the handmaidens.

"You are a hypocrite aren't you?" said senator Palpatine with barely contained amusement. "Saying that the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and Serenno's help as illegal invasion, but you do illegally besieged and invade Naboo first...? Muunilist and Serenno are merely act as relief force to liberate Naboo from your oppression!"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! WE ONLY WANT FOR THE QUEEN TO SIGN..." said Nute Gunray, but Queen Amidala quickly cut him off.

"And I was my own witness that all you do is tying to intimidate and forcefully coerce me to sign up that Plasma mine for you... this is a just repayment for all what you do to Naboo! to my people!" said Queen Amidala, while senator Palpatine solemnly nod his head in agreement.

"Excuse me for interrupting, milady, but here the Neamoidians didn't even say anything except barking hypocritical shouts and accusements... perhaps they should stay at the prison for some days, to soften their hard shell of brains? And while at the same time we could make a petition to the Galactic Judicial Chambers to seize their assets..." said Chairman San Hill.

"I could arrange for that... For all the damages they have done to Naboo, the Nubians are entitled to receive reparations, and the best way to earn it was by seizing Neamoidian assets." said Magister Hego Damask, who then looks toward senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala. Queen Amidala looked at Palpatine, a little frown appeared at her face...

"Senator Palpatine, what did you think about..."

"Excuse me milady... but with all the destruction done toward Naboo's civic facilities as well as to pay for our imminent reconstructions, we'll definitely need it in the future..."

"But... how much, even when I'm still angry over what they do... and well... to let the Muun dispense their own way of justice... not to mention what will happened next with your... political agreements..."

"There is no other way my Queen... there is no other way..."

And so Queen Amidala look again toward Magister Hego Damask, and nods.

"So be it, Cato Neamoidia shall be impoverished to pay the damages they have done to Naboo... we, at the InterGalactic Banking Clans, will let the Nubians decide how much share they have over the assets of the Trade Federations..."

"..."

"..." Queen Amidala and the Jedis didn't say anything, but they did thinks that this was too much, and too easy...

"..."

* * *

_Later, after the Neamoidians has been thrown into prisons, and their droids deactivated, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan prepared for their return to the Jedi Temple:_

"Be glad that all ends rather well, Padawan... we couldn't think anything but..."

"Truth to be told Master... I start to worry about what could happened, if the Muuns didn't gave their help, and Master Dooku didn't use his own personal..."

"There is no need to dwell in the past... for now... we shall focus on returning to the Temple and reporting to the high council..."

"As you wish master... and how about my own upcoming trials of knighthood?"

"After you Nuke the hell of one dark Jedi? Well... I think someone high up will found his way to defend you, but I was personally displeased with that..."

"Come on Master! If I didn't kill him there, with that, what could happened? I can't think over losing our mission or worse... You!"

"Well... at least it ends well... not..."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Oh, Master Dooku is calling... hold on Obi-Wan."

And a hologram of Master Dooku and Yoda appeared.

"Greetings Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi..." said Master Dooku while Yoda nods at his side.

"Greetings Masters, may I inquire about..." said Qui-Gon politely when Dooku quickly explained.

"Currently the Council is having an important issue with the recent surge on the Dark Side of the Force, your expert help in the Living Force is needed, and we will arrive soon to Naboo to pick you up... to Tatooine." said Master Dooku cryptically.

"What about our mission reports?" said Obi-Wan, startled by the sudden mission...

"Oh, Padawan Kenobi, hmm? To Master Windu, alone you must do your report... Needed, Master Qui-Gon is... Worry about your Knighthood, you must not..." said Yoda.

"B... But... reporting to Master Windu... Alone?" asked Obi-Wan with disbelief.

"We are sorry, but due to extraordinary circumstances, your training will be supplemented my Master Windu until Qui-Gon is back from our important, extraordinary mission... Even in the worst case, rest assured that you will be promoted to Knighthood in a month, if you pass your trial, and I personally feel that Qui-Gon's mission will last only for a week..." said Master Dooku.

"..."

"And oh, Qui-Gon, could you get yourself a supplies for a week's journey? We're kind of departing in an extreme hurry, and right now, our ship already in autopilot toward Naboo to pick you up... we didn't even have our time to pick up supplies for you, only for ourselves..." said Master Dooku.

"Duh... I swear that if I wasn't a master already... this was some kind of treatment a Padawan should receive..." said Qui-Gon, irritated, but earning him dirty look from Obi-Wan.

"Quickly, you must act... short, time is..." said Yoda, who then close the commlink.

"..."

"So?" said Obi-Wan to no one in particular.

"This was turned not so easy afterall... You're right for your bad feelings... Obi-Wan..."

"And Master Dooku didn't even asked for his Serenno's army, or even traveling with chauffeurs... this must be..."

"Dire threat... that was the only explanation..."


	10. To Stand Again

**To Stand Again**

* * *

Shmi Skywalker tries to land a speeder in front of a farm, and before she really set her feet down the sand...

"Shmi! What a surprise, did your master asked you to..." asked Cliegg Lars, who immediately run toward her speeder and helped her to climb down the speeder.

"Umm, I'm sorry to ask about this Cliegg... but... Watto... he was murdered last night, and according to the customs... my family was now an abandoned property... I need your help to bought us and freed us legally... I already took Watto's money, so you don't need to..."

"Hmm, what a brave woman... that Toydarian definitely needs to be killed, I'll help you with..."

"That wasn't me... he... he was killed by some random robbers... and if you don't act quick, his family may lay claim ownership upon us... We... we are lucky that those robbers don't took this speeder and his hidden savings... so..."

"Of course, always ready to help with you... just let me change my clothes and fetch some documents..."

"Thank you Cliegg..."

"My pleasure Shmi... did your little Ani safe?"

"He... he's just fine... b... but..."

"What happened Shmi... you look pale..."

"J... just..."

"Yes?"

"Just... don't tell him anything about Watto's murder... he... he doesn't even know about that yet... and... he's still a little child..."

"Ah, I see..."

"..."

* * *

"..."

"Master Ani, I didn't think that..."

"Sorry Threepio, but Brother Maul currently needs your legs more than you... I promised to re-activate you with a new set of legs when I could get them..."

"But... but..."

Anakin didn't said anything more to C3PO, and simply opt to manually pull out the protocol droid's power supply, and then quickly working upon removing the droid's leg support systems carefully.

Darth Maul just heard upon the recent exchanges between the Droid and his new apprentice with some amusements. He thanked the Dark Side of the Force for this coincidence, even when the protocol droid's leg system was rather crude, at least it could be used as prosthetics, and he still want to walk again, as quickly as possible, considering their unfortunate situation. If everything goes well, his new, emergency feet will be ready tomorrow morning.

Some time elapsed, and Anakin was still tweaking with the droid legs, trying to make some legible prosthetic feet with all his skills, when he sense something approaching...

"Please close the door and lock it from the front Vader, I shall stay hidden... If the farmer asked, just say that this is your personal room, or something like that... I'll try to help by planting some suggestions inside his mind..."

"Yes brother..." and Anakin lock Maul behind the room, before resuming his own work.

Not long, the door opened, and both Shmi and Cliegg Lars enter.

"Ani! We're free now! Cliegg Lars just agreed to bought our freedom legally!" said Shmi while hugging Anakin tightly. Cliegg just smiles and contend with watching those two, he feels that they deserve freedom, and he also despise slavery.

"If you two wants, you two could live at my farm... Owen will be happy to get a friend... and he often spent his days alone after her mother fall ill and died..." said Cliegg.

"Well, thank you for the offer, we'll consider it Cliegg, but could you gave us a day or two to pack our belongings?" asked Shmi.

"Of course..."

"Thank you Cliegg..." said Shmi while hugging Cliegg tightly.

"So, when will you two go away from this..."

"Tommorow afternoon... and thank you..." said Shmi.

Cliegg Lars actually want to help them with their packings, but for somewhat reasons, he found that he think to simply let them work in their own privacy... afterall, up to this point, he's still only a friend, and he suddenly feels improper to help with Shmi's personal clothes... before they has a valid relationship...

"See ya tommorow Shmi! See ya tommorow Anakin!" said Cliegg while he go back to his own speeder.

"Thank you Cliegg..."

"Thanks Mr Cliegg!"

* * *

Night passed, and this early morning, the weary, but happy Anakin already finished the last touch to the prosthetic set of legs. Maul can't help but felt a little relief of being able to stand again. Yes, the prosthetic leg still feels weird, and they stilll managed to threw him off balance sometimes, not to mention that the rather bulky power supplies he wear upon hip is awkward. But this is all he have now, and he still has the other problems he must conquer, namely, his blindness. Sure, he could rely on the force to provide him with sights, but he cannot really look at anything, except when he tries his best to focus his attention with the force.

"And... could you try to walk again, Brother?"

"Yes Vader, this is good... now, tell me, do you planned to stay with your mother, or..."

"Why not you stay with us as well?"

"Well, that will be suspicious... but still... at least I could try to stay somewhere at a cave nearby... I ensure you that I could look for my own foods and supplies, I just want you to go and train with me whenever you have the chance..."

"Yes... b..." suddenly, both Anakin and Maul feels as something will occur soon, and they look toward each others.

"You feel that Vader?"

"Y... yeah... what it could..."

"Jedi... some powerful Jedis are coming... We must go..."

"But... what about my mother..."

"We'll ask her first... as long as we could move away from Tatooine before afternoon, we could evade them..."

"..."

And so, Anakin wake Shmi up and asked what will she do next. At first, Shmi actually tries to ensure that the Jedi may actually going there to help them, but then Maul said something about they will took Anakin away from her, and never returned.

"So... where did you two want to go?" said Shmi tearfully.

"We didn't know ma'am... but I will personally ensure you... In a year, at most, Anakin will meet you again... If you let the Jedi to get upon him first, you'll be more likely to never seen him again..." said Maul.

Shmi cannot say anything because deep inside, she somewhat knew that Maul's words are the truth, even when it pains her... She remembered that the Jedi used to take young children and even babies from their parents to be raised as Jedi, and having Anakin free to go whatever he want, including go to her, is definitely better than being enslaved by a religious order, whatever his purpose is... so...

"Just be careful you two..." said Shmi. "I'll tell Cliegg that..."

"Just tell him you sent me offworld to a married rich couple who want a child... Everything will be ok mom..."

"..."

"Be careful Ani... I love you..."

"I love you too mom..."

"..."

"Alright ma'am... time to pack our supplies and go... I am sorry but we did not have much time to waste, Vader... I promise to bring you back to your mother as soon as this issues has been solved." said Maul solemnly.

"..."

* * *

"We have entered the Tatooine system... I can't really sense it again... but the powerful surge in the Force has been somewhat clouded..." said Qui-Gon while he prepare to plot their next destination at the Pilot's seat.

"We'll try to look at the surface of the planet... just let the Force to guide us, right Master Yoda?" replies Dooku, who sit at the Copilot's seat, and looking at Master Yoda, who right now, sit on top of their baggage.

"Move soon, we must... escape, our target must not..."

"..."

"Alright masters... I know I'm not the best pilot in the Jedi Order, so please prepare for the landing...!" said Qui-Gon, when they are near the Tatooine athmosphere.

"Where did the Force tell us to land, Master Yoda?" asked Dooku, and Yoda just close his eyes and meditate...

"Feel it, you will..." said Yoda as he communicate his vision with the other two masters...

Here, they see a young, blonde boy, running towards a starship, while behind him, a Zabrak in bandages and black cloak, closely following him. The boy is clearly seen helping the Zabrak...

"It can't be! The Zabrak was our previous pursuer! The Dark Jedi" said Qui-Gon in disbelief...

"Looks like your Padawan need to fix his aim..." said Dooku calmly.

"..."

"Dire... the situation is..." said Yoda.

"Yeah, he escaped justice, and..." said Qui-Gon while suddenly he has a shocked look in his face...

"The boy..." all the three Jedi Masters realize the true problem almost at the same time...


	11. The Hounds and The Fox

**The Hounds and The Fox**

* * *

After said their rushed goodbye towards the tearful Shmi, Anakin and Darth Maul immediately set to walk toward the nearby starport. According to Shmi, the credits left by Watto should be enough to bought them offworld passages. Maul knows if things did not run as smooth as they hoped, there is other methods of persuasions, more violent ones, but currently, he know that they must maintain a low profile, or their pursuers will take notice quickly. Taking wide steps and focusing his force sense to feel the way in front of them, Maul let Anakin's presence guide him around the streets of Mos Espa.

"Darn... this was one of the inconvenience of being blind... as I did not hone my Force sight yet, this was actually harder than it seems..." said Maul while trying his best to follow Anakin on his newly installed prosthetic feet.

"Just keep up brother, the starport is near..." said Anakin, while suddenly, Maul tug him through the Force, telling him to stop.

"What happened?" asked Anakin, when Maul suddenly raised his hand, and tell him by hand gesture to follow him into a deserted alley between some loud, raunchy pubs or bars.

"Vader, you knew already that we've being pursued by some powerful Jedis... I know it may seem impossible at first, but I must teach you a little useful trick for you..." said Maul after they are in the dark alley, and made sure that no one was near.

"Umm, yes... so?"

"You must know that I'll try my best when combat is inevitable, but I hope you can learn this trick quickly, so you at least could defend yourself properly and not always need my constant protections..." said Maul, who then gathering the Dark Side power towards the palm of his hand.

"Cool..."

"Observe this well, and feel your anger, your hatred, and your desire to destroy the enemy..."

"Ok..."

"Gather the Force power and think of their destruction..." said Maul while electricity start crackling upon his hand. He then do a sudden jerking motion to release the electrical power, and produce a simple force lightning towards the nearby trash can. The trash can explodes, but since this was just a low-powered one, it only makes a bang who quickly muffled by loud music from both pubs at their sides.

"... I... I..."

"You must try... I know I'm not the best at this... but this was one of the few ways you could use your raw potential against opponents much more skilled and physically stronger than yourself... This is the art of Force Lightning..."

"But brother, you've already told me on how to control the telekinesis and using them as telekinetic attacks... surely, if I was able to choke or throw them off..."

"At least the Force Lightning did not need constant focus, it was more like blaster shots instead of flowing yourself in hand to hand combat... just try it..." said Maul.

"Alright..." and Anakin tries his hand at reproducing what must be done...

"Just a little at first... just try to gather the destructive power of your hate as electricities... we did not want everyone to suddenly knowing that we are here..."

"Ok..."

And Anakin was able to get some lightning crackled on his hands, but he did not able to throw lightning yet, but Maul decides that they could learn more on the fly, and so...

"Let's resume our walk... and just remember... try to pour all your anger and hate when the battle begins... try to use your raw power... while it will be foolish to depend in raw power as your only trick, currently that was all the trick you have... be careful... and whatever happened, don't leave my side Vader..."

"Alright... but... I feel there is..."

"Yes, there will be three of them... but when the time is come... I want you to focus upon either one of the humans... I know this may sound counter intuitive to you, but do not, I repeat, do not attempt to attack the short green one, he's the most skilled, and should be able to simply disarm you when push comes to shove, and you're only using raw power... your raw power should working better with the humans... despite they are larger and physically stronger than you... just keep your distance and attack mercilessly... I'll try my best to fill the gaps..."

"I understand..."

"And before they have the chance to reveal themselves, if you sense them drawing their lightsabers, try your best to snatch one of their own with a force grip... This could take them off guard, and you better then focus on the disarmed one... Just remember, try to use this trick for either one of the humans... do not try this at the short one..."

"..."

"Good... now... just run in front of me and keep a bit of distance, I'll try to blend with the other pedestrians, and cloak our presence..."

"..."

* * *

"Land the spaceship upon the desert, we have no time to lose!" said Dooku, and Qui-Gon immediately complies with his request.

"Cloud their presence, the Zabrak has... Prepare for a fight, we must..." said Yoda calmly.

"He's wounded, but he has the boy... we should take extra precautions to keep the boy safe before the Dark Sider using him as his shield..." said Qui-Gon with utmost concern, earning him Dooku's nods and Yoda's somewhat nervous grin.

"Or simply took him as a hostage..." said Dooku.

"Save the boy, I will... take down the Zabrak, you two must..."

"Sounds like a good plan, Master Yoda." said Dooku.

"Careful you must, Master Dooku. Sense something wrong, I have..."

"Perhaps another darksiders and they deliberately put them as bait for us..." said Qui-Gon.

"Perhaps... An extraordinary circumstance for the Masters, this is... but careful, we must always."

"Alright, prepare for a rough landing, we shall continue to pursue them on foot afterwards... we will cloak our presence more, and try our best to took them by surprise..." said Qui-Gon.

"Save the child... our priority is..."

"Agreed"

"..."

* * *

"Watch out Vader, I cannot detect them in the Force anymore..." warned Maul through the Force.

"..."

"Just keep calm and walk toward the starship... buy two tickets for the first destination, and we'll try our best to blend with the other passengers..."

"alright..."

"..."

And after some quick sprint toward the nearest commercial Starship, Anakin quickly asked for two tickets, earning him a questioning look from the ticket-seller.

"Where do you want to go, boy?"

Anakin didn't said anything, but he quickly read the first destination written upon the man's datapad...

"Two tickets for Naboo please..."

"Naboo hmm? Ah, our first stop... You must be one of the returning refugees don't you..."

So as Anakin quickly paid for the tickets... as Maul was listening Anakin's conversations using the Force, he cannot say anything but cringe when the ticket-seller said that they will go to Naboo in two hours... at least, all that matter is just stay hidden for two hours, and they would be offworld soon...

"But just... just... Naboo? why Naboo? Why I must possibly face Sidious again? This early? This... this can't be..." said Darth Maul to himself, trying his best to stay calm, and think of the current, more pressing problem first before the future problems.

* * *

"He's good, I didn't knew where he is, just where he was from some dark powers residues he left behind at this alley, but the boy's signature was still detectable... they are not far from here..." said Qui-Gon while Master Dooku and Master Yoda closely following him from behind.

"Open your eyes my old Padawan... this could be a set for ambush..." said Dooku warily.

"..."

"Already a significant one, the distance is... but currently grounded, they are... An hour, we only have" said Master Yoda.

"We must run, quick... or we won't have any time left before they could leave this planet!"

"... run, we must..."

"..."


	12. Shadow Showdown (1)

**Shadow Showdown (Part 1)**

* * *

"..."

"There the boy is, but I can't see the Zabrak yet..." said Dooku when they spot the boy just sitting at the bench, nervousness clearly etched upon his face.

"Careful you two, I sense danger..." said Yoda while gesturing towards the other Masters.

"We did not seen our target yet... perhaps..." said Qui-Gon while looking toward Yoda with meaningful look.

"He just standing up and walk his way here, perhaps he asked for our help?" replies Dooku.

"Keep the watch on, we must not let the Zabrak..." said Qui-Gon while preparing for his lightsaber, and Dooku follows behind, resting their hands upon their respective lightsabers, but not turning them on yet.

And so, Yoda slowly took his walking stick, and as now, playing just an old, small alien, he hobbled towards the boy, with every intention to save him from the Zabrak. But much to his surprise, the boy actually looked at him and cringed.

"Fear me, you should not, hmm? Come, youngling... I'm here to..." Yoda tries to say, when suddenly some big crates are hurl with massive force towards the Jedi's positions.

"It's the Zabrak! Prepare for..." said Qui-Gon, readying his lightsaber, but much to his surprise.

Qui-Gon feels that his lightsaber are forcibly yanked from his hand, and fall down clattering in front of the boy... who promptly pick it up and turned it on.

"Aren't you forgetting that the lightsaber is your life?" scolds Dooku, while he activated his own lightsaber as well as gave even more attentions to possible attackers. Right now, the rest of the passengers and crews at this starport start to run away and hide, as they have seen the imminent battle.

"Such anger and hatred, he has... too late, we might already." said Yoda sadly while he activated his own lightsaber as well.

"Always prepare for the unexpected heh... I realized my mistakes masters... let me take upon the boy while you two keep on your..." said Qui-Gon while another wave of crates and rocks hurled toward the Jedi's positions. But this time, Master Dooku leap and slash his blue lightsaber towards the source of this force attacks, only to meet a crimson blade blocking him.

"Ah, show yourself already eh?" said Dooku while continuing seamlessly into his preferred Makashi defense, while the Zabrak only gave him some easy blows to deflect, as if he cannot use his full strength, before leaps somewhat awkwardly at the boy's side.

"Careful we must..." said Yoda in his ready stance, while Dooku assumes a guard stance near him. Qui-Gon just stood guard at their back, and gathering force powers to support them, as right now, he lacked a lightsaber.

"What did you want, Jedi?" asked the Zabrak menacingly.

Deep inside, Yoda want to speak the truth and simply said "The Boy..." as both Dooku and Qui-Gon is, but knowing that bluntly state their business could potentially drawn the boy deeper in the dark side...

"Arresting you for assassination attempts toward Queen Amidala of Naboo, as well as supporting the illegal Trade Federation invasion on Naboo..." said Qui-Gon, trying his best to calm himself.

"Oh, keeping old grudges? aren't you?" goaded the Zabrak.

"And you just stay on the run for five days, that's nowhere to be regarded as old... surrender or..." said Qui-Gon, while suddenly the Boy Jerked his hand and trying a rather clumsy attempt at force-choking him, who he easily negated.

"Well well, a young dark acolyte, is he?" said Yoda amusingly while he leapt toward the, now frightened boy, and both the Boy and the Zabrak, jump backwards, trying to keep their distance, it seems... Dooku try his chance by leaping to the other side, and Qui-Gon follows closely behind him.

"Surrender... you know that you are wounded, and the boy didn't have enough training..." said Dooku, while suddenly a rather very powerful, yet somewhat uncontrolled blast of electricity flying toward him and Qui-Gon, Dooku did easily block the force lightning attack with his lightsaber, but he neither prepared for, nor actually believe what he seen next.

A barrage of blaster bolts suddenly appeared, flying straight to the rather defenseless Qui-Gon and forcing Dooku to deflect them in attempts to save his old Padawan. Both him and Qui-Gon left unscathed, but then, something, a humanoid in silver and blue Mandalorian armor appeared, and keep suppressing them with another barrage of Blaster pistols.

"I am Jango Fett, and I hate to see when you Jedi bullies a wounded man and a child. Prepare to die..." said the newcomer.

"The famed Mandalorian Bounty hunter himself? Let me tell you that it wasn't all it seems..." said Master Dooku, trying to at least clear the misunderstanding.

"I've seen all of it from the start... You three was trying to kidnap that boy, aren't you?" said Jango Fett, accusing the Jedi.

"Hold on bounty hunter... I'll gave you two million credits if you agreed to..." said Master Dooku, while both Yoda and Qui-Gon gave him a rather dirty look.

"Think to simply bought my way out, huh? Let me tell you that, while IF you only tried to kill that Zabrak, I MIGHT actually consider your offer, Count. But threatening children is something I cannot let you to go around unchecked. Especially if you think that money could bought my own personal opinions..." said Jango Fett while quickly resume his barrages...

"Thank you for aggravating him... Count..." said Qui-Gon Jinn sarcastically, who as he didn't have any method of direct protection. He was limited to just hiding behind the other two, as well as doing some force enchanced acrobatics to avoid being shot.

"Unforseen... this is..."

"I know that you're honourable man, Fett, but listen, we did not want to..." said Dooku, but before he can resume his talking, the boy already released a barrage of Sith Lightning, forcing Qui-Gon to actually help them by absorbing the lightning with his hands. While the other Jedi Masters deflecting Fett's blaster barrages as well as the Zabrak, who also attack with Force lightning as well.

"Honourable? huh? you want to talk about honour? Just tell me you want to kidnap and brainwash the child, at least here, I immediately knew that this boy was already taken as a student by this Zabrak. This is child kidnapping attempt, and you three should be ashamed of it! Not to mention that there is no honour attacking a child and a wounded man." said Jango Fett, scolding the Jedi.

"Shall we press an attack Master Yoda?" Dooku asked his old Master.

"... proceed, I'm not sure of... retreat... we must..."

"Good and I'm still lost my lightsaber... what will Obi-Wan say about that..." said Qui-Gon sarcastically.

"Outmatched, we are not, but the will of the force, it was... keep our watch from afar... we will try..."

"... alright Master Yoda... it seems that if we press this issue, we'll just put more hatred toward the boy's heart..."

"agreed..."


	13. Shadow Showdown (2)

**Shadow Showdown (Part 2)**

* * *

"Brother, the Jedi run away..." whispers Anakin to Darth Maul through the Force.

"Just let them be, and keep watching our back... they will return, it seems..." said Maul, who then looking toward the newcomer, who quickly sheathe one of his blaster, and assume a ready, but neutral stance, with one blaster still ready at hand, just pointing on the floor in a rather implicitly non threatening way.

"Thank you sir... Fett..." said Anakin, tries to thank their helper, but Jango Fett just look at him silently.

"Thank you for your help, stranger. But may I ask about..." asked Maul, unsure on how to proceed with this.

"I just hope that you both will remember that you owe me one..." said Jango Fett coldly.

"Why?" asked Maul further.

"It was just happened, I just recently have a very bad deals with the Jedi, and they just happened to pick an unfair fight..."

"Why aren't you think if I was a Jedi as well?" asked Maul, while pointing at his lightsaber.

"I knew some of 'those-who-use-lightsaber-but-not-a-jedi', seeing them isn't much of surprise to me..."

"You're hiding something, I knew Mandalorians have honours, but..."

"So you want me to tell the truth, right?"

"Tell us..."

"Steer clear of the count, he is my target..."

"Political hit to that old man with blue lightsaber, huh? Thank you for your help, nonetheless..." said Maul, trying his best to be polite.

"You're welcome, but remember that in other circumstances, never expect for my help again. And do not try to cross my lines, or I will hunt you as well..." said Jango Fett coldly.

Jango Fett then quickly walk out of the starport, and they did not seen him again, not that Maul care, but Anakin cannot help but feel that they will meet again.

"Come Vader... looks like we could simply take a spaceship for ourself... those cowards has already abandoned them..." said Maul who then point out to the nearest spaceship.

"Where will we go then brother? Naboo?"

"I hope not, we will go there after you finished your training, as my old master is there, and he want me for dead..."

"Oh..."

"Now quick, take that spaceship before the cowards returned with reinforcements..."

"Umm, master... I have a feeling that whatever this Naboo was..."

"Just shut up Vader..."

* * *

"I can't believe it... Jango Fett was out for bounty on my head?" said Master Dooku while they listens to their opponents' conversations behind the closed door.

"Time to count how much political opponents you have, count... count that, and you'll see, how much those are, just count it yourself, count." said Qui-Gon irritatingly, while Yoda also look toward the Count with disapproving looks.

"Master Yoda, can we simply return there and subdue the dark Jedi and the bounty hunter? I'm sure we two could took on them while Qui-Gon..."

"No... Revealed, something will be... must be patient, we are."

"We can interrogate them at the Temple, and..." said Dooku.

"To die rather than betray it, he will choose. Bring more darkness to the boy's heart, it will be."

"Shall we keep watching them?" asked Qui-Gon, who earned him Yoda's irritated look.

"..."

"Stealing a civilian spaceship, they are..."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Master Yoda... shall we follow them?" said Master Dooku, who earn him both a whack on his shin, and a scolding from Yoda.

"Return to our ship, we must, let them escape this easy, we should not..."

"Allow me to gave a personal opinion upon this, Master Yoda, but at least you could use a reinforcements..." suddenly, a Human male and a Twi'lek girl approach them from behind.

"Quinlan Vos, Padawan Secura, what are you two doing here?" said Qui-Gon while looking towards the newcomers.

"I hope Master Yoda himself could gave the explanations... actually this is an important undercover mission, but since I feels that we may be looking for the very same objective..." said Quinlan Vos while looking toward the diminutive Master.

"What did you mean?" asked Master Dooku, while Qui-Gon remember something...

"The Boy?" asked Qui-Gon, somewhat suspiciously. "He's one of the strongest being with such raw potential I've seen... if only we can confirm that with a midi-chlorian test..."

"Correct you are..." said Yoda suddenly. "Ten years ago, a disturbance in the force, we feel..."

"Oh, I see..." said Qui-Gon, full of thought. "This was something about the wound in the force right?"

Yoda and Quinlan Vos only nod their heads, but then Quinlan Vos said...

"And our investigation led us here... I'll spare you the details later, but it involved a certain influential Muun in the galaxy..."

"Ah, Magister Hego Damask, I see..." said Dooku.

"We better spend that for later, right now, we have a starship to pursue..." said Quinlan Vos, and all of the Jedi follow his lead.

"My own starship is much faster and it was nearby... I hope this will be a quick pursuit..." said Master Dooku.

* * *

"Where shall we going brother?" asked Anakin while he try his best to tweak the waypoints and coordinates, while piloting the ship.

"I hate to say this... but assuming this ship's hypermatter amount as you informed me, I could only said that the furthest we can go is..."

"... where? said Anakin while trying to look at the star map and the corresponding point..."

"Naboo..."

"So why you just don't... said that from the start?"

"You still have that foolish Jedi's lightsaber, aren't you?" asked Maul.

"Yes? Why?" said Anakin while holding Qui-Gon's lightsaber at his hand.

"Plot this ship in autopilot, then, you'll gona have a crash course in lightsaber training..."

"Cool!" said Anakin who simply press the destination at Naboo System.

"Just remember, that all the training you have until this point was mostly emergency ones... You must regularly hone your skills after this... but we did not have much time..."

"..."

"Speaking of the lightsaber, after we go to Naboo, we'll infiltrate the Palpatine family compound. There, we can stole a new crystal for your lightsaber..."

"New crystal? what it does..."

"The Sith's synthetic lightsaber crystals are much more powerful than the Jedi ones, and we will steal some..."

"Who's this Palpa... wait..."

"Yes, he's my former master... a Sith Lord of Banite lineage, but he lives under the guise of a noble senator..."

"So..."

"Listen well, because you must learn about this quickly..."

"..."

* * *

"..."

"I can't believe it..."

"..."

"Why?"

"... more correctly, that should be how... Qui-Gon..." said an irate Master Dooku.

"But we've lost them! I can't believe that..." said Qui-Gon.

"We cannot detect their signature anymore..." said Quinlan Vos.

"Cloak their presence, the boy already done... learning to shield his thoughts, he has..." said Yoda.

"Three Jedi Masters cannot pursue and track a Dark Jedi carrying a little boy?" said Aalya Secura, but Yoda made sure she earned a whack on her head rather quickly.

"Much more dangerous than we think..." said Dooku solemnly.

"Do you think that the Zabrak was actually a Sith?" asked Qui-Gon.

"To the temple, we must meditate about it..."

"..."

"umm..." said Aalya Secura meekly.

"... what?"

"Masters, I think the engines are smoking..." said Padawan Secura while pointing out at the wrecked hyperdrive engine.


	14. Phantom Shadow

**Phantom Shadow**

* * *

The Two days already spent at Master Dooku's now cramped Personal Starship was rather unremarkable. Previously, the three Jedi Masters actually push the limit of the Starship with the help of the Force, so much that they only need a little more than eighteen hours to sprint from Naboo to Tatooine (add additional two days to pick Qui-Gon up from Naboo, also done on extreme, force-enhanced sprinting speed in hyperspace). But now, after spending almost a day fixing the overheated and beaten up engines (thankfully, nothing important was utterly wrecked, and both Dooku, Qui-Gon, and Quinlan Vos has good mechanical skills), and a day cruising slowly at rather safe, rather slow-ish speed due to emergency repairs done. (they didn't want to be one with the Force much earlier because of engine explosion inside the hyperspace)...

"Thanks for wrecking my newest, and one of the most expensive private starship due to extreme overspeeding and overexerting the hyperdrive engines Master Yoda, now I must spend at least some millions of credits to fix up this starship at Kuat Drive Yards..." said Master Dooku from the Pilot side of the starship, who was still a bit irritated with Yoda.

"Be thankful, you must, since own extreme amount of wealth, you are... Other Jedi, not have much money, they are..."

"But still... Master Yoda, remember that even my money does not grows on trees, and it was my ancestors'..." said Dooku while Qui-Gon, who found himself squeezed behind Dooku's Pilot chair and the engine deck suddenly cuts him.

"Can the two of you just shut up! I... I mean I'm sorry masters, but..." said Qui-Gon.

"Well? at least the Count has every reason to be mad with Master Yoda, because even I knew this ship was one of the best performance, latest sport model out of the Kuat Drive Yards!" said Quinlan Vos, who sit on the Copilot side.

"And technically only made for two passengers and a droid... tell me Masters, how long we must wait until we can get at least another method of transport?" asked Padawan Aalya Secura, who currently are squeezed between the space behind Quinlan Vos' Copilot chair, and the engine deck.

"Shut up or we'll put you inside the baggage..." said Qui-Gon, while lamenting why he wasn't as small as Master Yoda, who currently sit rather comfortably on top of the baggage boxes, in meditative position, but still reasonably much more comfortable, nonetheless.

"Back to the temple first, we must... not ready, we are. Wills it, the Force has. Decides how to act, the Jedi council must." said Yoda.

"Aren't you two are already esteemed, very influential council members? Can't you simply deciding it yourselves?" Quinlan Vos pointed out the obvious.

"Did not have the capacity required, even we are. Too sensitive and dangerous, this problem is..." said Yoda sadly.

"I can sense that the boy will soon play an important part... but I'm still not sure..." said Qui-Gon.

"What did you mean by Important? May I inquire about this my old Padawan?" asked Master Dooku.

"I... I really hate to say this Masters... but... I'll talk about this later, in front of the council... this issue was too sensitive..." said Qui-Gon.

"Did you meant it was because Padawan of mine is present here?" asked Quinlan Vos.

"I hope you can uphold this conversations as an utmost secret, until the council told you otherwise... do you understand, Padawan Secura?" said Dooku sternly.

"Y... yes... go on..." said Aalya Secura meekly.

"Not to divulge this information, you must. Trust you on this, we will." Yoda adds with a stern intonations.

"I believe that boy, with force potential as powerful as his, as well as his capability to use force powers far above what he should be able to do... I believe that he could be the one referred in the Prophecy of the Chosen One..." said Qui-Gon.

"Interesting... Hmmm?" said Yoda while twitching his ears.

"If only we could do a midi-chlorian test with him..." said Dooku, but Yoda quickly cut him.

"Too old to be trained as a Jedi he is..."

"And the Sith trained him first? Come on Master Yoda... we already seen that he is with the Zabrak!" said Qui-Gon.

"Certain aren't you? That the Zabrak is a Sith?" questioned Yoda.

"I hate to say this, but..." said Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon is right Master Yoda... I'm afraid of that as well... I never knew that this Nubian crisis could grew into something..." said Dooku solemnly.

"We've found ourselves in deep Bantha Poodo this time..." said Quinlan Vos.

"If only we didn't find the boy fast enough, capture him, and turned him into a proper Jedi... I believe he should be trained into a Jedi, rather than letting him learn the Sith's dark arts." said Qui-Gon.

"Train him? That capability, who has?" said Yoda.

"I'll train him..." said Qui-Gon.

"If, and only if, he could be captured and willing to undergo the deprogramming against Sith teachings first... and unlearning the effects of Dark Arts is hard to do..." add Dooku sadly.

"Still remember Komari Vosa, aren't you?" asked Qui-Gon, while Dooku only nods.

"Meditate on this first, we must... Deciding the fate of many... this is..." said Yoda solemnly.

"..."

"And if we are lucky, we'll go to the next inhabited system in a day..." said Quinlan Vos.

"Where we go?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Christophsis..." said Dooku calmly... "With our current speed, we can..."

"By the way, master Dooku, as I remembered now... about speed... I'm still somewhat puzzled by... how did the Serenno army move so fast to Naboo? They are literally across the third of the galaxy on a whim..." asked Qui-Gon, but now Yoda and Quinlan Vos also paid their attentions.

"Well, did you want the truth?" asked Dooku, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Tell us, you must..." said Yoda, also want to hear the truth.

"To be honest... perhaps this was the cause of why Jango Fett target me... The Trade Federations and Geonosians..." said Dooku.

"Stop misdirecting us... Count... just tell us the truth.." said Qui-Gon.

"Alright... alright... fine... but promise, you, especially you, Master Yoda, do not mad at me..." said Dooku.

"Hmph..." Yoda only said that.

"Go on... we're listening..." said Qui-Gon, who start to get rather impatient.

"Well, Senior Magister Hego Damask personally asked me to help the then, still relatively peaceful, but high tension already, crisis on Naboo. We... we just make some deals about the arrangements of some financial pressures against the Trade Federations... and... preparing for military action pre-emptively..." said Dooku, somewhat uncomfortably.

"What?..." Qui-Gon didn't really believe what he just heard, Yoda's ears are down and sad, and Quinlan Vos just facepalmed while muttering something about 'dirty politicians'.

"So, the intervention against the Trade Federation, are, in a sense... staged?" asked Qui-Gon again with disbelief.

"Not staged, but... Magister Hego Damask agreed to make a rather covenient political alliance to prop senator Palpatine into the position of Chancellor... I agree because he was a political idealist, who believe in..." said Dooku, but Qui-Gon cut him again.

"Save your praises about Palpatine, I already hear the truth from the mouth of Hego Damask himself... this is about pushing and wrecking the Neamoidian-Geonosian alliances, right?"

"Umm... touche..." said Dooku.

"To the council, you must tell all about this... foul play... I sense..." said Yoda.

"But Palpatine himself also agreed with that, he's already hold some private meetings with me and we..." said Dooku, but Qui-Gon quickly cuts him.

"Palpatine actually agreed with this before... Did the Queen and the Nubian council knew about that? That wasn't what he said in front of the Queen and myself... I'm sure that whatever senator Palpatine do with you, his rightful government did not know about this, Count..." said Qui-Gon.

"I'm not sure if... but..." said Dooku.

"I sense something much more sinister now..." said Qui-Gon.

"But..." said Dooku.

"No if's and but's, you must say... something more sinister, it could be..." scold Yoda.

"But Master Yoda... we just trying to end the corruptions and miscarriage of justices in the Senate, we are all aware about..." said Dooku.

"Yes, and yes. Sense you telling the truth, from your own point of view, I do... but handling politics like this, you should not." said Yoda.

"And not to mention, despite what all the Neamoidians do towards Naboo, I still can't believe that you are basically agree with 'impoverishing' Neamoidians... that means, even the innocents among them, and not to mention, what shady plot the Muuns has for Geonosians... and the bigger plot still hidden from view..." said Qui-Gon.

"Enough talking, I must said... to the temple... we must go first." said Yoda, both sad and irritated.

"Alright Master Yoda, as you wish..." said Dooku.

* * *

_Secure Holo connection, elsewhere:_

"At this point, as I predicted, the foolish Dooku must already spill the beans to the other Jedi Masters. We just need to wait until the Jedi make their move against Palpatine." said Darth Plaqueis.

"And what is thy bidding, my master?" asked Darth Thulu.

"Go to Palpatine estate at Naboo under the guise of Jedi relief team, and 'recover' the Sith holocrons directly from his private home, when the time is right. Bring them in front of the Jedi Council, and we shall see the Jedi Masters and Sidious kill each others..." command Darth Plaqueis.

"Thy bidding will be done, Master..."

"Good..."


	15. Robbers (1)

**Robbers (Part 1)**

* * *

After spending some days aboard the stolen Spaceliner Ship (and as both of them later discovered, apparently old, and worn down, lowest economic-class one on that, thankfully, they still have some stale foods as well as water), Darth Maul and Anakin finally arrived on the Nubian system. At this point, they already knew that landing 'officially' upon the rather busy starports are out of questions (due to them not having the required documents and, as Maul already sense, there's some Jedi medical corps and Relief teams being sent to help with the aftermath of Trade Federation invasions - A rather suspiciously generous, purely donation, monetary help from InterGalactic Banking Clans definitely help with that). They must make it out with landing somewhere at the swamps or the deserted countrysides, but then, they didn't even sure on how to make this ship took off again, since the fuel is almost completely depleted.

"So after we land near this thankfully convenient lake, we could get some force pushing practice by plunging this spaceliner into the lake, Vader."

"Isn't that would be suspicious?" asked Anakin, who still a bit unsure about Maul's plan.

"An old spaceliner, who we not even sure if it could even fly again, plunged into a lake will seem more like deliberate illegal dumping, rather than whatever we do. Especially if we strip all the valuables we can found on this ship first..." said Maul calmly.

"Oh, so should I plunge this directly into the lake?" asked Anakin innocently, while still piloting this ship and now turning the ship directly into the lake. (Maul is blind now, Anakin is the one who act as the Pilot, but he could still sense it... he can pilot this thing in a pinch, but he's not used with his blindness yet.)

"KRIFF IT! NO! just land this ship at something that I feel as an island inside this lake first, and then plunge it afterwards, AFTER we loot all the valuables left in the baggages! Credits, Jeweleries, some things that might hold instant monetary values!" said Maul irritatedly, while Anakin re-adjust their trajectory.

"But that will be seen as some pirates dumping the stolen spaceship! Not mere illegal dumping..." said Anakin innocently.

"Whatever... and then, remember to also rob the house at the island, I sense something like old, but well maintained, and rather luxurious Private Starship there, at the dock near that house..."

"Well... what if there are people watching that..."

"Did you sense them in the Force? If you can't sense them, that means they are either not here... or actually highly trained in the art of mind-shielding. Either way, that was good, because if it was the former, we can rob that house without much difficulties, and if it was the later, you could make good use of your lightsaber and force training then."

"Umm... ok..." said Anakin while trying his best to land the Spaceship, something he hasn't even done before.

"..."

"... umm... I feel... some thing... wrong"

"what?"

"The autopilot for landing isn't working..."

"Land this ship manually..."

"I... I'm sorry brother, but... this... how to control this during the landing...?"

"Use your feelings... I wish I'm not blind right now... but..."

"ok..."

"..."

"... umm..."

"..."

*CRACK! CLONK! CRASH!*

"Vader! What the Kriff are you doing!?"

"I... I'm sorry brother! It seems I hit the dome of this house..."

*CRAAAAACK! BOOOM! CRASH! CRASH! CRAAACCKKKKK!*

"Hold on! I just broke the wall, but I think this ship should stop soon!"

"..." *Maul facepalmed*

"Aaallright... just something like..."

*CRASH... PSSSSS...*

*CRAAAAAACCCKKKKK!*

"And now you just stop this ship by crashing it into the second building... now how we will maintain our cover after this?" asked Maul.

"Well? Let's just rob this house, and get away with..."

"I wonder how any investigators will laugh when they see about this... not all Pirates and Raiders are as incompetent as this when they land their stolen vechiles..." said Maul with a loud sigh.

"... not my fault! I've never land a spaceship before!" said Anakin.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Theed palace, the sound of alarm was heard._

* * *

And after opening the now dented, and badly bruised door... after stealing some measly amount of credits and what little jewelries they can found inside the baggage. Anakin hopped down from the Spaceship, and Maul follows behind. Anakin than see some kind of arch gate in front of the house they crashed on, with words written under them in basic.

"WELCOME TO VARYKINO" said the words written in the arch.

"umm... brother, what was that sound?" asked Anakin rather innocently... while pointing to rather loud humming sound coming from some hidden speakers and cameras.

"That's an Alarm! Thanks for crashing the house instead of properly infiltrate it, Vader."

"Alright, I think I'll turn it off..." said Anakin while shooting a rather overpowered Force Lightning towards the bleeping speakers and alarm systems... leaving them as charred metal and melted plastics.

"KRIFFIN SITHING HELL! FORCE! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" wailed Maul.

"Turning off the Alarm? Why?" asked Anakin innocently.

"At least you could use a blaster, or even hammer, or something else without force powers you idiot! Now, you just gave your own force signature, and gave stains of Dark Side in the Force from your lightning! And we knew that some Jedi are still stationed upon this planet! And what if Sidious was here too?!" said Maul while pulling Anakin's ears.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! NOT MY FAULT!" whined Anakin.

"Hmpfff... now... what should we do then? Run away?" asked Maul.

"Sounds like a good, idea... but... better loot some credits first... we're gonna need it... looks like whoever own this house is as rich as a hutt!" said Anakin while still in pain from his pulled ear.

"Just make it quick, and make sure it looks like vandalism... but where in the galaxy, vandals who purposefully crashed a spaceship into a house... or... ahh... perhaps you should actually make something... I got a good idea... open a datapad and connect to the holonet..." said Maul while concentrating on something, looks like thinking. "But blast open the door first..."

"Alright, alright..." said Anakin while start blasting the door with blaster.

"No, I mean, you're now free to use Sith Lightning..." said Maul, obviously plotting something.

"Wha... but you previously say..."

"Just do it..." asked Maul impatiently.

"Ok..."

"And then open your datapad, and look for 'Bando Gora'... look at their symbol, and use your force powers to make mess inside this house... and take some spray paints we've found inside our previous ship, make sure you paint the Bando Gora symbols everywhere inside the house, and make sure you leave a lot of dark force signatures..."

"Why?"

"Putting blame into another anarchist dark cult..." said Maul thoughtfully.

"Putting what?"

"Spray some typically cliche gang graffiti..."

"Well, should I wrote B4NDO GOR4 4EVER! as well?" asked Anakin, who now already carrying two cans of spray paint tubes.

"Also add these, Jedi suckz! Komari Vosa rulez! as well..." said Maul.

"Hey, where did you knew about that? Could you read that Holopedia in my datapad? You didn't meant that..." asked Anakin.

"Yes, Komari Vosa... hmm... an old acquaintance of mine... from a duel when my ex master decides to investigate their gang's holdings on illegal substances... too bad she's deep inside the drug trade... she could actually make an useful ally... if only she wasn't utterly mad..." said Maul, reminiscing something. "And oh, make sure you also add 'DOCU SUX' as well, I heard that he was her ex Jedi Master.

"Alright... sounds somewhat unconvincing..." said Anakin, who now looking at the mess he just add. He then write a large 'DOCU SUX DIX' as well in front of the battered wall.

"At least this will throw the investigators away from our real points... because they also has ties with the Dark Side of the Force..."

* * *

"Milady! There's an Alarm!" said Captain Panaka to the much... much surprised Queen Padme Amidala, who currently still reading some documents about refugees help and rebuilding projects.

"What happened Captain?" asked her.

"Someone broke into your family's house at Lake Varykino!" said Captain Panaka.


	16. Robbers (2)

**Robbers (Part 2)**

* * *

"But brother... why in hell, we are act as if we are some foolish, incompetent vandals? As far as I knew from your teachings, they could instantly recognize our force signatures left, and..." asked Anakin while cutting up some sofas with Qui-Gon's stolen lightsaber.

"I'll explain about it later... for now, just wait until at least some security forces directly spot us, you kill some of them, and we run using their own vechiles..." said Maul, while also swinging his lightsaber wildly, cutting up whatever left in the now ruined kitchen, but somewhat sparing the fridges.

"And I can't believe they'll buy out about the Bando Gora..." asked Anakin.

"Of course they won't bought about it, that wasn't our objective, afterall... I'll tell you later, but now, have you packed up all the valuables in this house?""

"Umm, yeah..."

"Good... now, we rest and wait until they come... if a Jedi or two also with them, it would be better..."

"What? B... Brother... what did..."

"Well, just prepare for a fight, and this time, you must actually make sure to slaughter some of them yourself... I'll help you with the fight if there's a Jedi or two involved, but if that was mere security forces, I'll let you on your own..." said Maul with a grin on his face.

"Umm... what did..."

"I'll explain later Vader... let's empty this fridge first..."

"Ok..."

Some minutes elapsed, and while Anakin is still deeply gorging himself with cakes, sweets, and ice creams, Maul sensed something.

"Watch out Vader... they are coming."

"... umm I'm not finishing..."

"Damn it Vader, stop eating that ice cream and wipe your mouth!" said Maul.

"Ok..." said Anakin while sadly put down the ice cream tube.

"I'll fight the taller Jedi... you can play with the little one... we'll both take share in killing the other, non-force sensitive troops..." said Maul when he sense something.

"Wha... You said I shouldn't fought the smaller one before... I... are they the same..."

"No Vader, two Jedi... Both women this time... try to sense them in the Force properly..."

"oo... ok? I see... now..."

"One is a the master, and one is just an apprentice... I can't wait to play with the master..."

"B... but... she's not that small! I can sense she's far older than me!" said Anakin, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"She's not that old Vader! She's still younger than me! Never let your fear control you, put your fear into anger, and let your anger empowering you! Vader, you have the potential she doesn't have... And... while you lack in experience, you could be more... creative... this time. I consider this your first official fight to prove your worth as a Sith."

"Wait, isn't our previous..."

"We're lucky that bounty hunter helped us before... those three from before are exceptionally powerful and even I doubt I can face the little green one again and win at this condition. Somehow, the Dark Side of the Force wills them to retreat, and we shall be thankful with that..."

"Oh... so..."

"Just let your worry became an anger, and let the anger empowers you... with passion you will gain strength!"

* * *

"B... but, why they are targeting our retreat home? There's nothing of political value there, just some heirlooms and..." asked Ruwee Naberrie, who right now, ride with Padme herself (as a handmaiden). A group of speeders full with Nubian Royal Guards following them from behind.

"I don't know, but honestly I never thought that they still attempt... what was that?" asked Padme, when she spot a rather old, large, battered down, and dirty Spaceliner Ship crashed into her now ruined home at the lake.

"Looks like... wait a minute, Captain, could this was actually an accident?" asked Jobal, who also looking from the speeder's window, hoping that it wasn't some bigger mess than simple accident.

"But according to the little footage we had, before the cameras are destroyed, the occupants of that ship deliberately wrecked their ship into the house, and they blast the door and the alarm system with something like electric discharge weapons." said Captain Panaka, but someone interrupt him.

"Correction...Force Lightning... and we sense that they are skilled in Dark Arts as well..." said Adi Gallia, who sit at Padme's left side.

"Master... are you think that they are the Dark Jedi who targets Queen Amidala before? Obi-Wan said that he is strong and we should be careful with them..." said her Padawan... a blonde girl, Siri Tachi, who sit at Padme's right side. They are currently tasked with bodyguarding Padme since Qui-Gon is needed, and Obi-Wan need to finish his trials, so the temple sent them as replacements.

"I can feel that one of them are somehow wounded... I can't really make sure with the other one... but... I feel uneasy because this kind of dark shroud..." said Adi Gallia nervously.

"Perhaps your majesty shall consider yourself to go back to Theed Palace and wait for Master Unduli and Master Fisto to come here first?" said Siri politely to Padme.

"No... I won't run... especially when someone is wrecking my childhood home and..."

"She's right Padme, you don't need to risk yourself..." said Ruwee, but Padme just look at him with her eyes, showing absolute determination.

"..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Coruscant, senator Palpatine just frowned inside his senate office:_

"What did Maul want with this stunt? I can't believe he turned out to be such idiot without my guidance! Deliberately flaring his force powers and flaunting his new apprentice's... hmm... I didn't have plan on how to snatch his little apprentice yet, but he's powerful, and I can't exactly snatch him when Plaqueis is watching my back..." Palpatine think deeply inside his deepest Mind-shield. "Perhaps I should actually help the Jedi to acquire that little boy first, and subvert him later..."

* * *

_And inside his own Apartment, Darth Plaqueis also frowned:_

"I can't believe that Sidious' Assassin is an idiot... he just flared his own force signature, and he also let his apprentice do the same... well... but I can sense a deception is running behind... I just hope Darth Thulu will do exactly as planned, and not veering outside the plan because it could be an elaborate trap... I wish I could trust Sidious with this information... but I suspect he already made his move..."

* * *

_And in Bando Gora compound:_

"Ha... chih... haaaaaa... chih..." Komari Vosa sneezed.


	17. Are You an Angel? I'm a Sith

Chapters 13 - 16 revised to remove some minor errors as well more than a few minor plot inconsistencies (after consulting to Wookieepedia), it doesn't really affect the plot, but I suggest you to re-read it.

* * *

**Are You An Angel? I'm A Sith**

* * *

"Alright Vader, the Jedi just let those hapless troops to enter this compound. Can you sense those who wait behind them in front of their speeders?"

"Yes, I can sense them..."

"Good, one of them is my former target, the Queen of Naboo herself... I want you to focus on fighting the Jedi Apprentice, but I'll tell you that if you feel either of us in disadvantaged position, you could always distract them by take her as hostage. She's disposable, if you know what I mean..."

"Alright... so... they come..."

"Ready... lets..."

And as Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi entered the broken wall, Maul and Anakin jumps in unison, leaping over the Jedi with their blades withdrawn. Soon, the Jedi turned around, but much to their surprise... two flashes of red and green blades slices the Royal Guardsmen caught off guard.

"Three lost their heads..." said Maul with a sadistic grin in his face, while watching three decapitated Nubian Royal Guards fallen neatly at his side.

"Umm..." said Anakin while watching a Nubian Guard screaming because he lost his hands, with another losing his legs, and his lightsaber still sticking inside someone's back.

"CAPTAIN PANAKA! NOOO!" said Padme from behind, while Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi jumps backward and immediately help the remaining Royal Guards forming a protective circle.

"Umm... I think they're still alive..." said Anakin to maul, while pointing at two guardsmen who screm their hearts out, and Captain Panaka, who still struggle to stand while gripping his blaster trying to...

"Kill them already Vader... we need to be swift." said Darth Maul.

"Ok..." said Anakin while quickly behead Captain Panaka and roasting the other two with Force Lightning.

"... Nooo..." said Padme weakly, while Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi focusing their attention on Anakin.

"I can't believe... he's just a youngling..." said Siri Tachi to Adi Gallia in disbelief.

"Steel yourself, Siri... while he may be young, his power is stronger than the wounded Zabrak... We must be careful, those two are equally dangerous... You should hold the..." said Adi Gallia, but before she can finish her speech, Maul already coming at her, attack aggressively with full extent of his double bladed lightsaber. Cutting another hapless Guard dead in the process.

"Master!" said Siri before she focus her attention to the little boy standing just near her and Padme, but much to her surprise, Anakin only stand, with his lightsaber on (well, Qui-Gon's stolen lightsaber, but), but his eyes looking directly at Padme's...

"Are you an angel?" said Anakin rather innocently to Padme, and they noticed that his eyes are no longer yellow, but turned blue.

"..." the silence that happened afterwards is so thick, that it could be cut by a lightsaber.

"HEY! DON'T USE SOME CHEESY PICK UP LINE! ATTACK THEM!" said Darth Maul, who somewhat also frozen in track with his blade hovering just inches above Adi Gallia's neck, if not for Adi's own blue blade blocking his slash.

"I think your apprentice needs to learn better manners." said Adi Gallia who quickly kneed Maul in the groin (ouch), and will immediately cut Maul's hands, if not because Maul blasting her back with a force wave.

"Umm... are you really willing to fight?" said Siri, who still can't believe that a boy this young just kill three Nubian Royal Guards, including captain Panaka.

"Oh, I almost forgot... sorry..." said Anakin who immediately kick Siri's shin and blasting her back with a Force Lightning, his eyes turned raging yellow again. Too bad for him, Siri instinctively dodged most of the lightning, but the lightning still grazed her and she was thrown back into one of the Speeder. Two Nubian Royal guards try to help her by shooting at Anakin, but he deflected their shots into the sky, before doing a rather low slash towards them. They immediately fall legless, and Anakin finished them off with Force Lightning.

"Y... you... how could..." said Padme who are now frozen with fear, while gripping her blaster uselessly, finding that for somewhat reason she can't even bring herself to aim at this boy.

"I'm sorry angel, but this is my first fight as a **Sith**, and I can't let you to got hurt... you better hide while I kill the Jedi." said Anakin with a rather disturbingly cute wink. And almost at the same time, Darth Maul and Adi Gallia jumps out of their fight and practically paused their ongoing fight..

"..." Maul can't say anything but doing a mental facepalm, while Adi Gallia just watch the unfolding scene with simultaneous amusement and utter horror, since looking a smitten little boy trying to flirt 'innocently', while at the same time murdering men left and right, is just... unsettling.

While the fight is still frozen, Ruwee run behind Padme and moved her into safety (by forcibly lift her and run with Padme still frozen with her jaw dropped, at his shoulder). He then returned to the Speeder, where his wife is still waiting, and immediately start the speeder and run as fast as possible toward Theed Palace, while comming for reinforcements. The surrealism of this scene makes everyone who watch this scene (and still alive), question their own sanity at this point.

"..."

"I thought you are here to assassinate her?" Siri Tachi asks Anakin, who was still awestruck by Padme.

"Umm, no, we're here to kill Jedi... I mean... you..." said Anakin who then resume his speech by force lightning, too bad, Siri completely dodged him this time and start attacking with her lightsaber, forcing Anakin to defend himself as well.

"I never really knew that Vader already hit the puberty..." muttered Maul while leaping and trying cut down the remaining Royal Guardsmen present, but then Adi Gallia blocked his attack, and Maul soon find himself pressured by combined blaster shots from the Guardsmen and Adi Gallia's attacks.

"I can't believe that you're really a Sith! That Zabrak is just using you! We can stop this before..." said Siri, trying to dissuade Anakin's will to fight, but much to her horror, Anakin actually intensifies the frequency of his attacks, yes, his attacks are too direct and easy to be blocked, but with his much faster speed due to force rage.

"He. Is. My. BROTHER!" said Anakin while tirelessly pounding Siri's lightsaber, and suddenly took her off guard by shooting a direct Force Lightning toward her. Siri was thrown brutally to the wall and Adi Gallia quickly leap toward her, trying to defend her now wounded Padawan.

"Brother... you two don't looks like one..." said Adi Gallia who feel that reinforcements is near, she will only need to hold them until Luminara Unduli and Kit Fisto came to their rescue. But the Zabrak is still stronger than her, despite he was obviously wounded, and the little boy is just monstrous... even with his clumsiness and inexperience. She isn't really sure if she's able to survive until...

"That's not your business, wench!" said Maul who then resuming his attack toward Adi Gallia, leaving her to desperately fend off his attacks while still trying her best to cover Siri, before...

Anakin joined the fray and blasting some Force lightning toward her, Adi tries her best to deflect them, but she spot Maul leapt toward her fallen Padawan, and...

In a moment of unawareness, the green blade severed her arms and leaving her kneeling on the ground in pain. Before she can do anything, the very same green blade fall down toward her neck, killing her by decapitation.

"Nice kill, Vader... now the apprentice..." said Maul while grinning sadistically while killing the remaining Royal Guards, who not trying their best to flee their ass out of the carnage. Of course, Darth Vader's first real fight turned a bit worse than he expect (a Sith was smitten by a Queen? ridiculous), but still acceptable because the two Jedi is dead.

"No... Ma... Master A..." said Siri Tachi weakly, while looking helplessly toward Anakin, who is grinning sadistically as well... he lift his blade and...

"Die..." said Anakin while bringing down his blade... only for him to be thrown violently behind.

"W... We barely make it..." said Luminara Unduli with her arms outstretched, she then immediately stand in front of Siri, ready to defend her, while Kit Fisto leap behind her and assuming ready stance as well. Behind them, the young Barriss Offe watch the carnage with some Serenno Troopers following her behind.

"I feel bad for Adi..." said Kit Fisto, while keeping his watch upon Anakin, who tries to stand up with Maul explicitly tries to defend him as well.

"We're outnumbered Vader... those two are stronger... and I must admit I'm already exhausting myself in my wounded condition... we must flee..." said Darth Maul through the Force.

"Uh... well.

"You already killed the Master, you exceed my expectations Vader... but now we need to flee... especially from that Nautolan... he's too strong for us right now... you can hijack a speeder quickly right?"

And so, before the Jedi could do anything, Maul and Anakin leapt to one of the empty speeder, and they quickly run with that speeder toward the much surprised Serenno Troopers and Barris Offe, hitting them head on despite their best effort to stall them by shooting them.

"Barriss! are you alright!" said Luminara to her yound Padawan, who right now trying to stand again after reflexively hop away from the incoming speeder. The fate of four Serenno troopers are much worse instead, being hit head on by the impact, and currently dying because of the concussions.

"Cih... they run away..." said Kit Fisto while trying to locating them...

"We need to help Padawan Tachi first!" said Luminara who then start to check Siri's vital points, as well as doing an emergency Force Healing. "She will survive..."

"They... they... are... Sith... Ma... Master Adi..." said Siri Tachi weakly, while Luminara trying her best to comfort her.

"Sith?... Interesting..." said Kit Fisto, while helping the surviving Nubian Royal Guards as well.

"..."

* * *

_At the Jedi Temple:_

"M... Master Windu... I... I..."

"I felt that as well, Padawan Kenobi... Master Gallia has been killed..." said Mace Windu, while trying his best to keep his composure.

"S... Siri..." said Obi-Wan weakly.

"..."


	18. To Catch a Shadow

**To Catch A Shadow**

* * *

"I still can't believe, that you are trying to use such cheesy pick up lines rather than directly aiming for her heart, Vader..." said Maul to Anakin, while the two already hidden their force signatures and stay somewhere inside the desolate Gungan Swamp.

"Umm... I don't know why... but thanks for the advice bro..." said Anakin while blushing madly, but Maul quickly realized the unintended pun, and whack his head.

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT! I meant to kill her! Not that! I meant you'll be better up killing her!" said Maul in a supremely annoyed tone.

"Ouch... ouch..." whined Anakin while clutching his head.

"At least with the credits and jewelries we've found inside that house, we can go anonymously to the Gungan town, bought foods and even offworld transport, if we must..." said Maul while resuming his meditation. "But now... we shall wait and train ourselves in secret, until either Sidious or the Jedi has taken our bait."

"Which bait?" said Anakin confusedly.

"Please make sure that you already maintain your shield to maximum of your effort, and try not to laugh..."

"O... ok..."

Maul whispering something to Anakin...

*Psst psst pssssst psst pssst psssst...*

"Are you serious? Hmmmppfff... H... Haaa... sorry..."

"Yeah, at this point, after you improved your lightsaber combat, so you won't be seen as just a clumsy kid with lightsaber, we will raid the Palpatine estate, just some kilometers away from that lake. Since either the Jedi or Sidious himself will definitely take our bait, we just need to waltz into the Palpatine estate, break into his house in open daylight. Our objectives are simple steal the holocrons visibly in front of the eyes of the Jedi, or failing that, Nubian security force, but at the later's case, we must gloat that what we stole is really Sith holocrons."

"Umm, just robbing the Palpy... Platyp... Palpatine estate then? so?"

"I have forseen that if the Jedi aren't that idiot, they would think about us as just another idiot, Sith-Wannabes, who for somewhat reasons breaking into a real Sith's house and stole his oh-so-precious holocrons. That way, we have win-win gambit in our hands. If we can make away with the holocrons intact, we could use that for your training, as well as my own self-improvements, but if not, we can simply threw those holocrons in the face of the incoming Jedi, and totally blew Sidious' cover away, so he can face most likely entire Jedi high council by himself. With Sidious' cover blown, we can then concentrate on finding and killing his master."

"But what if the Jedi caught us first?"

"I doubt they'll try to pursuit and capture some 'Sith-Wannabes' when they had hard evidence about a real Sith who manipulate the senate from behind. That's why if you knew that we're cornered by the Jedi, we can just throw those holocrons at their very face. They will immediately recognize the Dark Force stored inside, and any Jedi with brains will pick the more dangerous one as their first priority."

"Oh, I see... but you said that could be useful for training..."

"Even if we somehow must throw those holocrons at the Jedi's face, we'll simply take a longer route. Go to Korriban, Yavin, or Ziost, and make some pilgrimage into pre-Banite Sith Lords... I'm will looking for Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, and Exxar Kun in particular... but if we can get those holocrons, consider them as shortcut in your training."

"Oh..."

"Let's resume your training then..."

"Umm... what about the Bando Gora? I wonder if the Jedi actually..."

"If they had brains, they won't even think about it, as in their point of view, that was clearly just a stupid attempt at shifting blame..."

"I see brother..."

"But why I have a feeling that the Jedi could be more stupid than I imagine?"

* * *

_At the same time,__ at Jedi Temple:_

"Master Windu, I'm sorry to ask about this, but..."

"Master Yoda, Master Dooku, and your Master already land at Christopsis and will soon go back to Coruscant via the Republic Navy transport... I can ensure you that..." said Mace Windu, while still looking at Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli's latest reports from the wreckage of Varykino.

"This is about Siri... I'm sorry, but I can sense that she..." said Obi-Wan weakly.

"My condolence Padawan Kenobi, She's a Padawan two years your junior and your peer in the training classes, am I right? Master Gallia already said that she was ready to soon be promoted into the rank of Jedi Knight... but... with this tragedy, we will try to found the best replacement Master for her, someone who can help calm her turmoil and sadness in her heart... Master Unduli already said that she will took that task if that was absolutely required, but since she already took Barriss Offe as her Padawan learner... that wasn't permitted under the code."

"Y... yeah, Siri often tell that she was quite close with her Master... I believe that these could be very devastating for her... I... I just hope..."

"I see, Padawan Erin and Muln already told their respective masters about that as well, but currently, Naboo are classified as extremely high-risk deployment area... I understand your friendships with her, Obi-Wan, but there are dangerous Jedi hunting Siths out there in Naboo, and you all must wait until she could be transported safely into Coruscant."

"Sith? S... so... Qui-Gon's fear about the recent events are..."

"Yes... that was the truth... and despite what little footage you've seen here, the truth is far... far... worse... it seems that the Sith we found are a pair of Master and Apprentice. The Zabrak master, who formerly stalk you and Qui-Gon when you both escort Queen Amidala, are shown to be exceptionally skilled and resourceful, despite his grievous wounds."

"I see... so he's the..."

"But Master Unduli and Master Fisto said he wasn't the biggest threat they face, in the brief moment they face those two, who clearly identify themselves as Sith. The biggest threat we face is the apprentice... a little human boy... with such monstrous raw force power... as well as devilishly clever deceptions using stupid looking theatrics..."

"A... little human boy? Pardon me Master Windu... but I believe teenager Padawan could..."

"He's most likely nine or ten years old, not even old enough to be a proper mission-ready Padawan... yet he killed men left and right as if they are nothing but toys..."

"... H..."

"According to the survivors from Nubian Royal Guards who accompany Queen Amidala, that boy caught everyone off guard when he pretend to hit on a handmaiden, or should I say, the disguised Queen Amidala herself, before systematically slaughter the Guards, and it was him who murdered Master Gallia and severely wound Padawan Tachi with his Sith Lightning."

"H... how..."

"Yes... his clumsiness and innocent face is most likely just a facade..."

"I can't even imagine how it must feel to face that boy..."

"Of course, a moment of indecision and doubt cost Master Gallia her own life... she was murdered with... a lightsaber that the boy previously stolen..."

"Uh... so the boy is a runaway initiate?! H..."

"No, we didn't even have any clues about this boy, but... I'm not sure how to... say this... but you definitely need to know... even if Qui-Gon..."

"Master Qui-Gon? was he..."

"That boy stole Qui-Gon's lightsaber... or should we say, according to Master Dooku's words... yank it off with telekinesis while his attention was focused upon the Zabrak."

"... he always taught me that..."

"Your lightsaber is your life... I know... but considering this boy's show of enermous raw power as well as the depth of his deception, we can't really blame your Master... yes, if this was some stupid mistakes in Qui-Gon's part, we will laugh easily at it, but consider that the Boy was capable to slay a Jedi Master..."

"Qui-Gon is lucky to survive..." said Obi-Wan almost silently, and Mace Windu only nods without saying anything.

"..."

"go on Master..."

"We also get an interesting message taunting us as well..." said Master Windu while giving Obi-Wan something on his datapad.

"I... It can't be... but..."

"Yes, apparently they decided to taunt us directly, by explicitly put the name of Bando Gora... while cleverly shroud their true intentions with goofy theatrics designed to lure us away from their trap."

"But it looks like petty insults and..."

"With graffiti as childish and using petty insults as ridiculous as this, the first thing everyone will think about Bando Gora is, the Sith pairs just tried to stupidly shift blames toward another criminal organization..." said Master Windu while looking deeply.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, that's exactly what the Sith want, and we will not fall into their trap."

"I thought that as well..."

"Master Dooku himself already volunteering for directly facing the Bando Gora, directly lead the operation to dismantle them completely, so the Sith will have one less ally to hide. I know this could be really dangerous, but your Master also stand by Master Dooku's side to bring Bando Gora to justice, especially with the very mention of the name Komari Vosa, the ex-Padawan of Master Dooku who now control this criminal empire."

"I see... so Master Qui-Gon will be away on a mission soon then..."

"Yes, and right now, we're facing such..."

"Let me help them, Master Windu... please..."

"As I predict from you, I respect your eagerness. But listen well, Padawan Kenobi... what will you face is no longer like Xanatos' criminal empire, you will face a criminal empire probably backed up by the Sith themselves... and I do have some uneasy feelings about it..."

"I knew the risks, and I will go... this... this is for..."

"Aren't you telling me previously that you want to gather your friends and visit Padawan Tachi? supporting her? But now..."

"This is for Siri... I believe, the faster we can solve this emergence of the Sith, she would be healed from her suffering... This is for Master Gallia too..."

"Just prepare yourself then... we'll wait until Master Yoda come from Christopsis, let the council assign the details of the upcoming mission, and you will be knighted upon when the mission succeeds. We will consider this as your trial..." said Master Windu while thinking in his own head "Considering you botched the last one with a nuclear missile..."

"T... Thank you Master Windu..."

* * *

_At the Transit, Christopsis:_

"After looking all of this proof, we've been agreed to launch a direct mission to dismantling the Bando Gora. Qui-Gon just offer himself to accompany me..." said Master Dooku, while Yoda still sit on a chair, meditating.

"Certain aren't you, that Komari Vosa is behind this... Master Qui-Gon? hmm?" said Yoda.

"I'm certain that, even if that was a misdirection, we can at least learn something about deprogramming and how to help someone unlearn the Dark Side. Our immediate goal is to capture Komari Vosa alive, and try to guide her back into the Light. I hope we can prove that once we can help someone return to the light, we can do the same with the boy..." said Qui-Gon.

"But what if that was not a misdirection? That was the very bait to lure us into their trap? We still did not knew anything about the reemergence of the Sith, and even while they was supposed to operate in the rule of two..." asked Quinlan Vos, who was concerned.

"We aren't really sure about the rule of two anyway, and this could be the Sith's own deception..." said Dooku.

"Remember, you must, not once since the time of Revan, this was attempted... preparing ourselves for the worst... we must..."

"I myself consider all my Padawan as my very own children... it saddens me to see her turned to the Dark Side, and you all knew that I have only two surviving padawans as now... Qui-Gon and her... blame Qui-Gon for rousing my spirit in regards to Komari's fall to the Dark side, as well as potential for redemption, but now I am fully committed to see Komari redeemed and turned back into the light..." said Dooku solemnly.

"Redemption... redemption... the way to are hard and dangerous... but bless those who try, the Force will..." said Yoda ending their conversations before their transport come.

* * *

_At Darth Plaqueis' Private Appartment:_

"I sense that the Jedi just make a wrong move, they are so stupid because we can sense they fell face first into Maul's bluff..." said Plaqueis to Darth Sidious, who sit in meditative position across him.

"But not exactly hindering our plan... We already decided that the Bando Gora..."

"Well, at least one less effort from our side..."

"I wonder Master... what about Maul? He's still at Naboo, and..."

"You want to go back to your home and confront him directly aren't you? And considering that you also already feel his little Apprentice's raw power..."

"I want Maul to fall dead as fast as possible... and his little Apprentice is worthless in my eyes, that brat can..." said Sidious with glee.

"Don't you try to fool me... whoever could get their hands upon Maul's little Apprentice will shape the future... do not underestimate the Boy's power, especially since I already feel that it was all your fault, training your assassin too much, so much that in turns, he became an effective teacher himself..."

"So... what is thy bidding, My Master?"

"Ensure both Maul's death and his little apprentice's capture or death. Do not let the Jedi to capture Maul's little Apprentice at all cost, capture him yourself, or kill him if you can't... If he ever fall into the Jedi's hands, he could be the key to our downfall... Do not fail me this time, or face the consequences..."

"Thy bidding will be done... My Master..."

"..."

* * *

_After Sidious left Plaqueis' Appartment:_

"Darth Thulu, I sense the time is come... a week from now, you must extract the sith holocrons from Palpatine's house, bring them as undeniable proof to the Jedi Council, and tell them that senator Palpatine was in fact the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, the one behind manipulations of the trade federations. I already learned all for those holocrons anyway, so consider those artifacts partially expendable, as long as the Jedi already put their hands upon them, they can do everything including destroying those holocrons." said Darth Plaqueis via high-security commlink to Darth Thulu.

"But Master, what about the boy? He's..."

"Yes, he is strong in the Force... You may ask about this order, but bring him to the Jedi Council alive, and try to let them train the boy as a Jedi, we can try to subvert him to our cause later, after he was already fully disillusioned with the Jedi. But if it possible do not attempt to train him as your own Padawan, or your cover could be compromised much earlier."

"I see..."

"While I prefer the Zabrak dead, his life is not one on your priority list. Remember that the objective with the boy is not an immediate one, and you can try to capture him alive later. With the very help of and support of the Jedi, if you wish... just ensure his safety for our future plan..."

"So, when I meet those breakaway Sith, I can kill the Zabrak, but not the boy, right?"

"True, be watchful that I already gave contradictory order to Sidious, to kill the boy if he was fallen into the Jedi's hands... do not let him succeed, or face the consequences... Kill him if you had the opportunity, but I sense you are still not ready to directly challenge him and survive."

"Thy bidding will be done, My Master..."

* * *

_And after Sidious came into his own office room:_

"I better make my move soon, and kill Plaqueis while he's distracted with the recent problems... then, I can start to earn the boy's trust, after he was trained as a Jedi first... I just need that Qui-Gon Jinn to be killed so I can earn that fool Dooku's trust..."

* * *

_And Plaqueis, at the very same time:_

"I must watch my back for whatever Sidious had... I sense he will try to slay me soon... perhaps I should put him down with... Oh... I see..."

So, Darth Plaqueis then hide all traces of Dark Side from his person, opened his door, walk toward the nearby Muunilist embassy, and meet Chairman San Hill.

"Ah... welcome Senior Magister... what can I help?" said San Hill politely after his secretary opened the door and help Magister Hego Damask to sit down.

"Leave us..." said Magister Hego Damask to the female muun secretary, and she immediately leave.

"Something important, yet classified, I see..." said San Hill while preparing some wine and finger foods.

"Yes, there is no time to waste... remember our little cyborg experiment with that fellow on Telos?"

"Did you mean he who plunge himself into a vat full of acid?"

"He was still alive, isn't he?"

"Of course, he's lucky to be found by your business entourage that time, after some Jedi busting his dirty, yet so unsubtle business... one more minute and..."

"Is he still asleep inside the cryogenic chamber?"

"Of course..."

"Is his cyborg body ready for missions? Fitted with heavy armour as well as proper weaponary?"

"At your command... we also salvaged his old lightsaber as well."

"Properly fitted with self-destruct charge inside his brain?"

"Of course, that was the most important one, he must do our bidding or... blaaaammmmm... gone his head."

"Excellent... Arrange my meeting with Xanatos immediately... I have some excellent... business propositions to him..."

* * *

_At Bando Gora compound:_

"I feel that someone's stupidity might cost me something... better check my underlings if they botched the last drug run..." said Komari Vosa, while trying to fend off her headache.


	19. Blazing Blade (1)

**forenote :**

1 - MAJOR plot inconsistencies in chapter 18 fixed, thanks to one of the reader here (who wished to remain anonymous), who point that out, as well as fleshing down fragmented dialogues...

2 - as JPElles pointed out, there is a lot of characters in the mix, just do not worry about Xanatos, yep... everyone could already guess that he'll take the role of "Grievous", since Qymaen Jai Sheelal (the real Grievous) is very very unlikely to even enter this story, while canonically Vader survives dipping into the Mustafar's lava pool, albeit end up as cyborg we knew in the original trilogy. So basically after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leaving their last duel with Xanatos at Telos, Darth Plaqueis arrived and save him (just like ol'Palpy save Vader from certain death). Remember that in this AU, Darth Plaqueis already breaking free of his master's curse of Maxi-Chlorians (that leave him canonically unable to directly foresee the future). I won't tell which side Xanatos will ultimately take, but rest assured that he still hate the Jedi, as usual... And oh, I just-re-read the Jedi Apprentice again (skimming it, to be precise), and Xanatos actually never have last name, so I remove the Omega from his name (actually Granta Omega gain his last name from his mommy side, thanks Wookieepedia!)

* * *

**Blazing Blade (Part 1)**

* * *

A week after the accident at Varykino, Queen Amidala has been successfully escorted out to Coruscant under supervision of Master Windu himself, despite all her protests and disagreement to leave her people at first. But she insist that someone must be there to be with the people of Naboo in time of need, and senator Palpatine just offer himself to this duty, returning to Naboo as temporary deputy of the Royalty, helping governor Sio Bibble while Queen Amidala herself taking the senatorial duties at Coruscant (with at least two Jedi Knights picked to guard her at all times, rotated for every 12 hours, so they won't be caught off guard).

Jedi Masters Kit Fisto and Luminara Unduli still maintain their watch on Naboo, but in the light of recent events, the young Padawan of Luminara, Barriss Offe, has been returned back to Coruscant. Three other Jedi Masters has been sent to help with the supposed Sith involvements, with order to slay or arrest the Zabrak Sith, and arrest or slay the Little Boy. The three Masters, Yaddle, Yarael Poof, and Saesee Tiin are chosen for their unique talents with the Force, and after some briefings from Master Yoda and Master Dooku themselves, they are commited to at least try to capture the Sith-trained boy alive, despite knowing the supreme danger he posses. Master Yoda himself said that while he actually want to directly oversee the operation, he still need to meditate and try to counter the ever growing shroud of the Dark Side, while Master Dooku and Master Jinn are immediately away, on an important mission to dismantle the criminal organization whose grip on the galactic drug trade reigns supreme... the Bando Gora, headed by Master Dooku's ex Padawan, Komari Vosa, and highly suspected to be an ally of the Sith.

* * *

"Umm... brother, I don't know how to say... but those Jedi are real idiots... why did they actually fall into your stupid 'blame Bando Gora' idea?" said Anakin while watching holonews from a shady bar inside a Gungan city.

"I honestly don't know what they think about it Vader, let's not think further about that... and focus on our own immediate objectives..." said Maul before resuming eating his roasted kaadu steak and drink a mug full of Corellian ale.

"Speaking of which, why must I wear these bandages, big googles, and hood? this isn't..." said Anakin, but Maul, who surprisingly didn't don any disguise at all quickly replies.

"To make sure the bouncer thinks you are an adult non-human, so you can enter this shady business..." said Maul while pointing out toward a stage at the opposite side of the bar, who has some nude girls dancing erotically on the stage, showing the finely groomed, sexy bodies of female Gungans, Mon Calamaris, Biths, as well as some fully clothed female Wookiees on their side.

"I can't see anything that could mark this as an adult-only entertainment district, Master..." said Anakin in genuine confusion.

"So do I, I still prefer female humanoids... hmm..." said Darth Maul who then quickly erase the resulting scandalous thoughts in his mind before Anakin could glimpse a few of them and lost his innocence in that matter, at least he thought of...

"Yeah, but at least they could have nude Twi'lek, Togrutan, Zabrak, or even Human girls! Like at Jabba's..." said Anakin, while Maul bleed his nose a bit due to seeing what Anakin already imagining inside his mind (due to Master-Apprentice bond they share).

"Y... you... you've seen that?" said Maul, disbelieving on what he just glimpse. "I start to feel pity on myself coz I'm blind now, and can't enjoy seeing striptease anymore!"

"Why did you enjoy seeing it? They are slaves forced to..." said Anakin, leaving Maul genuinely confused.

"But... I thought you already hit puberty... and..." said Maul, trying to make sense of this conversation.

"Oh, please... Don't worry about it, mom already explained to me about 'the talk' since that one time I asked what the hell Jabba do with one of his Twi'lek girl."

"Umm... *Maul got more nosebleed before he quickly whack his own head to purge himself from such thoughts* Now, back to our immediate objectives... the Jedi Masters apparently stationed at Theed, so we will have some time ahead of them when we arrive at Palpatine estate... we pick the holocrons, show them off in front of them, and escape... depends on how bull-headed they are, we can keep the holocrons, or threw them at their faces."

"I see... so..."

Maul calmly finish his meal and waiting for Anakin to finish his own, calmly call the waiter, pay the bills, and leave like civilized people do (they didn't want to attract premature attentions!).

"Well, dawn already? We must quickly make way to Palpatine estate Vader..." said Maul, and after that Anakin quickly hop into the nearest speeder, short it's contact keys, and soon Maul and Anakin is up in the air, in a stolen airspeeder, while the patrons of the bar never knew if anything is wrong, due to Maul's force tricks clouding their minds.

* * *

"Kriffin Bantha Poodo! I sense a someone already beat us there..." said Maul after they land the stolen airspeeder and try to walk into the Palpatine estate, only to found someone inside the yard, already deactivated some setinel droids as well as some military grade automatic blaster turrets without being detected.

"But... why I can't sense him in the force? And how he can't be seen clearly except as some transparent glimpses? How..." said Anakin, but Maul quickly shush him.

"Quiet... that's the downside of using the force stealth... you turned nearly invisible both in the force as well as by visual observations, except that you can't really hide the smell of..."

"BROTHER! WATCH OUT!" said Anakin and soon afterward, Maul ducked his head and turned on his double bladed lightsaber, blocking a green blade slashing at him.

"Oh! here are some of our most favourite troublemakers..." said A Nautolan Jedi who quickly resume his attack towards Maul. Anakin tries to help him by shooting a force lightning toward him, but he found a somewhat familiar little green troll absorbs his lightning...

"YOU! That little green troll!" said Anakin who then readying his lightsaber (well, Qui-Gon's stolen one), but the little green troll, who somehow turned younger and has longer hair simply replies.

"Never met before, we are. Met Yoda, you has. Yaddle, I am. you are, may I ask who...?" said Yaddle calmly while preparing some kind of force power Anakin didn't even know yet.

"I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith! And you knew already that I am much stronger than you!" said Anakin trying his best to intimmidate the little green troll, or should we say, Yaddle.

"Dark Lord of the Sith, hmm?"

"Yes, and I will kill you..." said Anakin while preparing for another, much more powerful force lightning.

"Surrounded, you are, Surrender, you must..."

"Surrounded?" said Anakin in panic while trying to scan his surrounding with the force, and so suddenly he found that his force lightning has somehow curbed off from his very hand. He then found himself literally surrounded with thee other Jedi Masters, the Mirialan Woman from before, an alien with very long neck and limbs, and a male Iktotchi who just see him with a deep scowl. Anakin tries to look for Darth Maul, but he see him hard pressed against the Nautolan...

"Uh-Oh..." said Anakin while seeing the four Jedi Master now slowly, yet surely advance toward him, with some kind of heavy force suggestion applies, forcing Anakin to fought an unnatural urge to sleep and trust these four Jedi Masters...

"This area has been cleared from any potential hostiles, and I have forseen that no one will help you here, except us..." said the Iktotchi.

"Surrender young one... despite what you've done before... we will forgive you. We did not want to really harm you... we just want to save you..." said the Mirialan.

"Trust us, youngling... We just want to help you." said the Quermian.

"Umm... excuse me to ask this, but... where are your lightsabers?" asked Anakin.

"We did not want to hurt you..." said the Jedi Masters in unison, giving him extreme ammount of force suggestions to him to sleep...

"Now... how to escape from this..." said Anakin who currently fighting the very urge to sleep.

"We want to help you..." said the Jedi Masters in unison.


	20. Blazing Blade (2)

**Blazing Blade (Part 2)**

* * *

Darth Maul cannot believe how easy for him to fall into a trap. The Jedi press conference about ending the grip of Bando Gora drug trade seems sincere enough, and even he just cannot believe on how the Jedi could wait for him and Vader, in front of Sidious' private estate, nonetheless! Even while he did plan to actually pull down Sidious' cover by revealing Palpatine is a Sith Lord... he didn't really consider the Jedi to simply wait at him in full force, in front of Palpatine estate.

"Afraid losing your little apprentice, huh? At least we won't kill him, but rest assured, he will be trained as a righteous Jedi!" said Kit Fisto while engaging Maul in an intricate duels of bladeswork. Maul knew that while seemingly simple, the Shii-Cho attacks favoured by this Nautolan is actually very deceptive and intricate, blocking the green blade with the wrong angle, or even dodging it to a wrong side could bring lethal consequences. Even with his double bladed lightsaber reinforced with the rage-infused form of his favoured Juyo, he still cannot found any gaps in the Nautolan's relentless attacks.

"I don't think he'll agree to go with you!" said Maul, while desperately trying to fend off the deliberate, methodical, yet fully enclosing attacks of Kit Fisto. He tries to look at Anakin, but the situation looks grim. Despite his best efforts as well as raw powers, he simply did not have the skill required to stand up against heavy force persuasion done in unison by four highly skilled Jedi Masters.

"Ah, your Apprentice will go to sleep soon... you better surrender quickly before you have literally no chance, Sith..." said Kit Fisto while continuing his relentless attacks.

"I won't... URRRKKK!" said Maul, because before he even finished his speech, Kit Fisto already spot a weak link at the knee of his droid legs. A fierce, force enchanced kick, and the droid leg was bent in unnatural position.

"False legs and still fighting like a hurricane in Glee Anselm, I must commend you... so... surrender, and you will found yourself stand at a fair trial for your crimes!" said Kit Fisto, who quickly cut the droid legs while Maul lost his balance.

"Kriff... Hel..." said Maul trying to block the incoming blades with his lightsaber, but he found that his double bladed lightsaber just been cut in two, with one side completely wrecked, leaving him legless and only having one blade to defend himself.

"Still not surrender? Fine!" said Kit Fisto while moving in for the kill, Maul tried his best to block the incoming blade, but the blade suddenly stopped mid-air, and he found the working half of his lightsaber forcibly wrested by telekinesis away...

...

"..."

...

To the waiting hand of Yaddle.

"H... How could..." said Maul tried to fight on, but Saesee Tiin quickly put his arms in a force-enchanced armlock, and Yarael Poof quickly moved in and touch his forehead, forcing a heavy force suggestion to restrain his movement, and slowly but surely put him into an unconscious state due to his exhaustion as well.

"We don't need to kill him..." said Yarael Poof, who gave Kit Fisto hand sign to turn off his lightsaber and the Nautolan complies.

"I'm actually surprised that my prediction about the Dark Side energy near this was turned to be completely right... but still, we should checked inside as well, I think..." said Kit Fisto, but Luminara Unduli replies.

"No need for that, we already capture them... we need to proceed as fast as possible to interrogate the Zabrak at the temple, and bring the boy to Master Yoda..." said Luminara, who holding an unconscious Anakin at her hands, while Yaddle helping her to maintain the force suggestions.

"Hmm... agreed..." said Kit Fisto who seemed somewhat unstatisfied with the other Masters' decisions.

"I still can't believe it myself, that the little boy I currently held in my hands... is the one who murdered Master Gallia... even while I watch it myself..." said Luminara sadly.

"He is dangerous... for a boy with such raw power... he was trained in the Dark Arts instead of the Light..." said Yarael Poof solemnly.

"Deciding his fate, the council will... wait for Master Dooku and Master Jinn arrived... we should..." said Yaddle.

"This is Qui-Gon's lightsaber... I wonder whatever he will accept this back... or..." said Yarael Poof while holding the stolen lightsaber. Caressing the features of this weapon while mourning one of it's victim.

"And at the meantime..." asked Kit Fisto.

"We'll held the Zabrak at the highest security detainment facility inside the Jedi Temple... Master Windu himself agreed to take charge to watch him personally. While Master Yoda and myself will try our best to... secure... this boy..." said Luminara while looking at Anakin's innocent sleeping face.

"If only we decide to show ourselves at the boy with lightsaber blades blazing towards him, I doubt we can actually capture him alive if we gave him a chance to use his rage at the fullest extent... but after forseeing that in the force, we knew that the best way to subdue him was by actively deny him chance to empower himself with his rage..." said Saesee Tiin.

"Hope for the best, we must..." said Yaddle, before the five Jedi Masters start to carry their two unconscious captives back to Theed Starport.

* * *

_Not far from this:_

"Excellent... "said Darth Sidious, who then quickly walk toward the secret door inside the Palpatine estate house, before exchanging his cloak to his formal senatorial robe.

"Excuse me senator Sidious, but you must die!" said a robotic voice behind, while senator Palpatine was still walking toward his private speeder.


	21. Blazing Blade (3)

**Blazing Blade (part 3)**

* * *

A Black Clad being stand behind Senator Palpatine, his face was hidden behind an expressionless black mask, devoid of any features with the exception of two eyes, who glows with eerie violet colour. His head are fully encased inside some kind of atmospheric sealing helmet, while his body are fully covered in black body armor beneath a dark gray cloak, who also hides his limbs from direct sight. He isn't quite human and for somewhat reasons, even with Sidious' heightened force awareness, he can't really sure if that cyborg was having a force signature or not.

Ever the calm and composed, Darth Sidious did not even look surprised at first, just calmly turn toward the newcomer and try to engage his adversary without breaking his cover. But he was in a world of surprise, when the cyborg suddenly attack him with a burst of rapid fire slugthrowers mounted upon the his shoulders, forcing Sidious to using force assisted jump to leap for cover.

"Better end this quickly..." said Sidious while drawing his emergency lightsaber from the inside of his sleeve, confident that the force dampener he put inside his own private home could at least hold for a time, before the Jedi Masters just not far outside, will inevitably burst into his house since he can already sense they are running back toward the front gate of his estate. Much to his surprise, when he try to reflexively block another burst of the slugthrowers, his lightsaber suddenly short-circuited and even with his force enhanced reflex, a bullet actually managed to graze his right shoulder, despite force shield he formed before their impacts. And despite this should be a mere minor wound, Sidious feel that the wound somehow start to dampen and lowering his force sense.

"Phrix bullets reinforced by cortosis weave, each laced with Yslamari poison at its nose, specifically designed to be effective against force and lightsaber users..." said the cyborg while suddenly slash his hand toward the still surpised Darth Sidious, revealing that he also carry a red lightsaber. The blow should already decapitate Sidious' head, if not because Sidious actually managed to roll and dodge the deadly red blade by the sheer virtue of reading his enemy's movement.

"Plaqueis sent you huh? Tell me..." said Sidious, trying to bought his opponents with words of Dun Moch, but several aimed bursts of slugthrowers answering him before he even finished his sentences. Sidious tried to press a button hidden inside his belt, but to his surprise...

"Your security droidekas, buzzer drones, and turrets are already deactivated. Plaqueis already knew the scheme of your security system, and they've been disarmed yesterday..." said the Cyborg, who then immediately continue his attacks with several swipes of lightsaber blade, alternating with some strategically targetted bursts of slugthrowers. Sidious tried his best to block the lightsaber strikes and dodge all the slughtrower shots, but several bullets already grazing him at several places, with the effects of Yslamiri weakening his force powers, draining him much of his powers.

"I must admit my own pride cloud my judgement... I never thought that Plaquei..." said Sidious while suddenly, a loud crack was heard, and he was directly hit by a force lightning. After being thrown off guard, another force lightning appeared, but this time Sidious tries to absorb the lightning, just for a sudden blast of force wave thrown him into the wall with such force enough to crack it. Only by sheer concentration at whatever left of his force powers, Sidious still barely manage to stand again and face the newest assailant.

"Pathetic... my own Sith Master actually picked a coward's way to assassinate his own Apprentice..." spat Sidious. Plaqueis did not said anything, just gathering the dark power, and blowing him out with a powerful force wave... out of the Palpatine estate and directly in front of the running Jedi Masters, who still in shock over the sudden surge of Dark Side powers.

"..."

"We have fullfilled our objective today... Xanatos, now we must go..." said Darth Plaqueis to the Cyborg, and they two quickly escape using Palpatine's own hidden ways up to somewhere, leaving no one beside Sidious to witness their actions directly, safe for the ripple in the Force.

* * *

"Kit... watch out!" said Luminara while she suddenly seen, a tattered and heavily wounded senator Palpatine flung away from his own house, and impacting the ground with a rather loud thud. Her first instinct is to help the poor senator... but then, the unmistakably dark side powers seeping from his body are giving who he is... especially with his still raging yellow eyes...

"ANOTHER SITH LORDS? H... HOW..." said Saesee Tin, who was completely shocked by the recent things happened (technically) in front of them.

Darth Sidious tried to stand again and seeing his cover was blown already, he tried to take his lightsaber, thrown not far from his current position and should be easily caught by telekinesis. But before he could even finish his attempt, and due to his weakned power (courtesy of Yslamari poison employed by Xanatos' bullets)...

Before he could reach for his lightsaber, a green blade quickly cut his head off... Kit Fisto actually make his move before Sidious can do anything... Leaving the other four Jedi Master surprised and shocked when they see the decapitated head of Sidious emits a ghastly blue apparition of force Phantom, desperately trying to gather his power... and after a second or two immediately trying to possess the still unconscious Anakin. Prompting Yaddle and Yarael Poof to quickly make a synchronized force attack, and finally finished him off completely before he could even do anything...

* * *

Darth Sidious... is dead...


	22. Captured

**Captured**

* * *

Anakin didn't really remember it, but so it seems, after he was fallen asleep, despite his efforts to not succumb to the Jedi Masters' Force Suggestions... he had a dream... bad dream...

* * *

_He see a man with a black robe, hands stretching while running towards him, as if he is trying to capture him while Anakin run away from him in the hot scorching daylight of Tatooine desert. He tries his best to struggle, but the man is still faster than him, and finally caught him by the shoulder. He cannot really recognize the man's face, but he has a features of a noble, yet twisted in pain as well as emitting a sense of anger and desperation..._

_"I hate to say this boy! But I need your help! I need..." the man actually tried his way, to plead to him? But before the man even finished his speech, he fall to the ground... dead._

_"Who are you... mister..." said Anakin, trying to ask the man for a response, but somewhere deep inside, he knew that the man is dead already._

_And he isn't really sure, why it suddenly feels really hot... he tried to squint his eyes and look upward, only to see the twin suns seemingly looks larger and larger... closer... and closer... until..._

* * *

"Youngling... Awake you are..." said the little female green troll from before, with the very same Mirialan woman as before at her side, stand ready, but obviously tried her best not to look threatening.

"Jedi..." said Anakin, trying to stand, but before he can even sit, the Mirialan already put her hands on his back, trying to help him sit, but also ready to hold him if he tried to struggle.

"Yes, and we are here to help you... I am Jedi Master, Luminara Unduli, and she's Yaddle, but I'm sure you must've remembered her already..." said Luminara trying to not rousing the boy into anger.

"Where am I? Where is my brother? I can sense that he's alive!" Anakin tried to ask the two Jedi Masters after he feel the faint force signature of Darth Maul.

"At the Starship, we are, Jedi Temple, our destination is... three days already, you slept..." said Yaddle.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" shout Anakin, and this time he tries to using the force as his backup, emitting a wave, that if not immediately absorbed by Yaddle, will put quite a blast inside the room they are in.

"The Zabrak is really your brother?" said Luminara, somewhat confused and really surprised.

"Not quite, I sense... your Sith Master, isn't he was?" asked Yaddle.

"..." Anakin can't say anything, but decides to be more silent and observing for a chance to escape... but he knew he must locate Maul first and help him as well.

"What is your name?" asked Luminara again.

Anakin nearly think to simply answer as 'Anakin Skywalker', but since Maul already told him about how Jedi are actively kidnapping young children to be brainwashed into more of them... he decide to say another, who is still the truth, according to another point of view.

"Vader... Darth Vader..."

"Darth? No... no... I mean... did you know your real, birth name?" asked Luminara.

"I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and you won't dare to order me around..." said Anakin annoyingly... trying to goad the two Jedi, so he can at least absorb their anger and empower himself.

"Goad us to anger, your plan is, hmm?" said Yaddle while smiling, trying her best to calm the little Dark Lord down...

"..." getting caught off guard, Anakin can't say anything, but he somewhat knew that, he shouldn't trust them despite their best efforts to regain his trust. Anakin tries to spot something that could be used as a weapon, but to his surprise, aside of the bed, who was too large and unwieldly, there is nothing else in the room, and even the two Jedi did not carry their lightsabers... just bare handed with their clothes, with no weapons at all, not even a datapad or some other things that could be used as bludgeon, or some sharp edged things... or...

"Weapons, you looking for? Not ready, you are..." said Yaddle while keeping her guard, in case of this boy trying something. Her predictions are true, when Anakin tried to crackle some Sith Lightning at his hand, Yaddle preemptively grap him and try to absorb the lightning even before they could be released.

"Listen young one... try to trust us... we didn't want to hurt you..." said Luminara, while noting that Yaddle still struggle to absorb the Sith Lightning before it could unleash a destruction... sensing that the boy, didn't even hear their plea, and instead heightening the intensity of the lightning arc... Luminara finally touched his forehead and trying to implant a heavy force suggestion so he can fall asleep again...

And after a while, thanks for Anakin actually focus on his lightning instead of defense... he fall unconscious again, leaving the very exhausted Yaddle and Luminara to sit down uncomfortably, their energy utterly drained for trying to absorb the attack as well as planting a heavy force suggestion.

"I... I can't believe that merely securing this boy could be so... exhausting" said Luminara.

"Careful, we must..."

"I think we should try to at least... secure him with some force negating cuffs and..."

"Listen to Master Yoda's advice, you must... restrain the boy like a criminal, we shouldn't... regain his trust... we must... curb his anger, our priority is..."

"Yes, but we alreay put the Zabrak..."

"An Adult, he already is... trial for his crimes, he will face."

"Excuse me then, Master Yaddle... but I think I must comm Master Yoda again for more advices... I just hope Qui-Gon is there... he was the best of us when it comes to commune with the living force..."

"Speaking of which, still on Kohlma, they are..."

"But now, we somehow already captured the Sith... and senator Palpatine, who thankfully already dead as now... is also a Sith... Master Fisto's suspicion about him was proven doubly true... not only we've found several Sith artifacts and holocrons inside his house, we also found a secret training room as well... with force dampener installed so we can't even really sense it from outside..."

"Attacked by someone else, he must be... Their dark side powers, we've felt before..."

"I know, the mysterious attackers of senator Palpatine, but we didn't even have any clues..."

"Hope Master Dooku has discovered clues already, we must. Confusing, this problem is... Still strong, shroud of the Dark Side is..."

"I hope that as well..."

* * *

_Kohlma : Bando Gora Citadel_

"Get off me! you pervert! GET OFF ME!" said Komari Vosa, who suddenly feel someone in Mandalorian armour pin her down on top of her own bed. Due to her struggle, her nightgown was torn by the man in Mandalorian armour, and now her dignity only consist of her skimpy bra and panties, and she try to defend them at all cost.

"Any resistance is futile, and you know it!" said Obi-Wan, who right now wearing a face concealing. mandalorian helmet and armor, just like typical Mandalorian bounty hunters, who trying his best to pin down Komari, in a somewhat compromising position to an average observer, who only look at this particular scene.

"RAAAAPPPEEEE! RAAAAPPPEEEEE! UNHAND ME YOU PERVERT!" said Komari Vosa after she knocks down Obi-Wan's helmet revealing a very sweaty and as red as tomato face of Obi-Wan. Komari Vosa desperately tries to gather some force powers to repel this pervert, but unluckily for her (and luckily for Obi-Wan), she just heavily stoned herself with giggledusts and death sticks last night, so she didn't really have the power to fight off Obi-Wan, leaving her really vulnerable and...

"Shut up! I'm just here to arrest you! Not!" said Obi-Wan while suddenly, Komari Vosa stop her struggle and suddenly turned serious and defiant.

"I didn't care if you are permitted to take me, dead or alive, bounty hunter... I won't surrender if you're here to rape me!" said Komari while spitting on Obi-Wan's exposed face.

"Ouch! Just stop struggling, ple..." said Obi-Wan, but Komari Vosa immediately resumes her frantic call for help.

"RAAAAPEEEEE! RAPPPEEEEE! HELLPPP!"

"Just stop and we can..." said Obi-Wan but...

"HEEEELLLPPP HEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

"Alright, don't make me..." Obi-Wan tries to say something but Komari immediately get frozen in fear.

"I can sense he's here..."

"Yeah, yeah, so stop struggling and..."

"MASTER DOOKUUUU! HEEEELLLPPPP! THIS BOUNTY HUNTER WANT TO RAPE MEEEEEE! HEEELLLPPPP!" Komari resume her struggle while suddenly cry for help from her former master...

* * *

_Just outside the bedroom of Komari Vosa:_

Jedi Masters Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn just arrived there after taking down most of the Bando Gora mutants, mercenaries, as well as those skull-faced captains. But now, they are both just standing outside their target's bedroom while facepalming.

"Honestly Qui-Gon, while your Padawan's strategy to infiltrate ahead of us, and arrest her after she got stoned are commendable, his executions are..."

"Indeed Master Dooku... While we want to bring minimum casualities... I did question Obi-Wan's wisdom on arresting her while she's sleeping... you know..."

"Alright Qui-Gon, just prepare the force-proof handcuffs... the faster we there, we could save your own Padawan from fallen into a forbidden temptation..."

"Let's just hope she won't simply think us as Obi-Wan's accomplices..."

"Is there any differences?"

"I can't believe she can't spot Obi-Wan's padawan braid... and..."

"Qui-Gon, she runs away from Jedi temple while she was only a Padawan, and she obviously think that Obi-Wan is currently another Dark Jedi Padawan who run away and turned to work as bounty hunter. She has a three million credits bounty on her head, posted by the Hapans after she wreck their security systems and turned a quarter of their youths into drug addicts..."

"Let's just in... ok?"

* * *

_Soon, after several minutes of awkward moments, including Qui-Gon and Dooku releasing Komari for a while, so she can at least wear some proper clothes... as well as slapping Obi-Wan repeatedly in his face. Right now, they are back inside the starship, with Komari already securely put inside the holding cell._

"I can't believe you actually enter a woman's bedroom, at night, while she was sleeping!" scold Qui-Gon.

"If not because she was a notorious drug trader and crime lord... this could result in formal incineration for attempted rape, young man!" Dooku also scold the very-very confused Obi-Wan, who right now just sit with his head down.

"But at least she was captured without any..."

"Without any casualities, and as fast as possible, yes, except she nearly lost her dignity... now, I hope she won't be too much traumatized with your attempt... to arrest her... if not..." said Dooku, before their comm bleeps, and Qui-Gon immediately informed.

"Master Dooku, the Zabrak Sith and the Boy has been captured... and senator Palpatine also turned as a Sith as well..."

"PALPATINE?" said both Dooku and Obi-Wan, surprised.

"Yes, but he's already dead... the Jedi council want us to go back to Coruscant as fast as possible..."

"We're already in our voyage home... let's see what await us there..." said Dooku trying to be calm.

"I have bad feelings about this..." said Obi-Wan, but Dooku quickly scold him back.

"Yes yes, because if Komari Vosa turned out severely traumatized, you must face the consequences!"

"But Master Dooku, I sense this isn't about Komari... we could simply tell the council that Komari was under influence, which was the truth anyway, and Obi-Wan merely trying to arrest her!

"I see..."

"Yes, this feeling is..."

"It can't be!"


	23. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

* * *

_"Mother... no... please... I can't leave Feral and Savage!"_

_"Maul, please... you are the strongest of your siblings, the Opress brothers, and this is the only chance we got... While I might be one of those Nightsisters, I sincerely never wish my own sons to endure the slavery as Nightbrothers..."_

_"Mother... please... what about them... what about..."_

_"Ssshh... you are a strong one Maul... leave... learn... and come back stronger for them... While I can't ensure their survivals... at least you can free the other nightbrothers... leave Maul... you must leave..."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Just don't talk, and do as I speak, ok... everything would be fine..."_

_"..."_

_"Just follow that man, and never come back here until you are stonger..."_

_"..."_

_"Don't cry... be strong..."_

* * *

_"Sir... please... my son is strong, he could be of use as a trained guard, warrior, or assassin."_

_"I'm sorry milady, but as you already know, Naboo doesn't condone slavery..."_

_"I knew who you are... I sensed your power... please... take him away from this hell..."_

_"Hmm... you know who I am..."_

_"Yes... I am Kycina, the arch-seer of the Nightsisters... and I won't spill out of your secret... I'll guard it with my life..."_

_"How much did you ask for this boy?"_

_"Nothing... I'm not selling him, but please... take him and train him as warrior or assassin... he is strong, and any life he had will be definitely better than..."_

_"Hmm... he is strong. He has potential."_

_"See, please milord... take him away from this..."_

_"You must know, that my training could be worse than..."_

_"At least I have forseen that he will be free..."_

_"... hmm... forseen huh? did you just tell me that..."_

_"Please milord... consider this boy..."_

_"Hmm... how much? Tell me... so at least I have a cover, I can tell someone who see this as a charity, buying a slave boy, to free him from slavery..."_

_"I don't care... just take him..."_

_"..."_

_"Please..."_

_"Alright milady, here's five thousand credits, and tell everyone else, you sold one of your son as a slave..."_

_"T... thank you milord..."_

_"Hmm..."_

* * *

_"Kycina, how ungrateful of you!"_

_"Mother Talzin... please... my other two sons did not eat anything for a week, and that man ensure that at least Maul would be feed and..."_

_"Sisters, arrest and put her inside the Cauldron of Agony... at the next day, she would be... questioned... for the real identity of that man..."_

_"Mother... please..."_

_"And if she didn't tell us anything after twenty days, we will ritually sacrifice her as punishment for her treason to the Nightsister..."_

_"..."_

_"And your other two sons hmm? I myself will ensure that they would receive the worst end of a slave's life... don't blame me on this... blame yourself for your treason..."_

* * *

"Awaken already?" said a gruff voice of an Iktotchi Jedi Master when he sense that the prisoner under his watch was already awakened.

"Saesee, get him some water, I want to ask some questions..." said a Nautolan Jedi Master, who also stand near the door of Maul's holding cell.

"Kit, you already know the standing order from Master Yoda right? We are not to interrogate this prisoner by ourselves before..." said Saesee Tin, but Kit Fisto quickly replies.

"Not an interrogation, just... some... questions... about the last fight of late Adi Gallia..." said Kit Fisto sadly.

"I see... I also want to hear that... be careful Kit, I'll take the water..." said Saesee Tiin, after seeing that their prisoner didn't really seem to be fully awake yet.

"Gee... Thanks Saesee..." said Kit Fisto, while keeping his watch to Maul, who struggling futilely against the binders and straps that pin him down on a fixed sleeper, specifically designed to hold extremely dangerous force-using prisoners.

"If I were you, I won't try to struggle and waste my energy, Sith... you must feel lucky because the Council decides that you must face trial rather than meet your end at my blade..." said Kit Fisto.

"Grrrhh... grr..." Maul tries to speak, but his dry throat and mouth made him incapable to say anything except incoherent, beastly growls.

"Here, at least we Jedi aren't terrible people... here, drink this water..." said Kit Fisto after fetching the (plastic) water bottle from Saesee Tiin, and help Maul to drink the content of the bottle.

"... Treacherous Jedi SCUM! I knew this water is drugged!" said Maul after he spat some of the water near Kit Fisto's face, missing the target by several centimetres despite Kit doesn't even move.

"Yes, drugged with anesthetic, to alleviate your pain... at least we don't actively poison you..." said Saesee Tiin.

"What did you do with my brother!" said Maul weakly.

"Do you mean that little boy over there? he isn't likely to be your brother!" said Kit Fisto.

"WHERE IS HE!" Maul tries to shout, but not to the effect he would actually like, due to his wounds and force binders.

"I cannot tell you anything, except he won't be tortured... he will learn to trust us and one day, he will be a good Jedi, serving the Light and the Republic..." said Kit Fisto calmly, but still, Saesee Tiin actually raised his eyebrows over Kit's declaration.

"Grrrr... what will you do to me now?" asked Maul trying to gauge the Jedi's intentions.

"We only want to ask you... Why did you attack Master Gallia and Padawan Tachi? Or it was due to failed assassination attempt on Queen Amidala?"

"..." Maul didn't answer anything, except emitting some loud, feral growl.

"Did you specifically order the boy to murder Master Gallia? According to Luminara, you are the one who gave order to the boy." said Saesee Tin, impatient with Maul's silence.

"... that's not your business, she's just a Jedi Bitch who deserve to be slaughtered..." said Maul, trying to apply Dun Moch to provoke his enemies, looking for weakness, but both Saesee Tin and Kit Fisto just look at each others with serious expression.

"So, you're the one who gave the order... Don't even try to escape, it is futile..." said Kit Fisto.

"Tell me, where did you find the boy? Did you kidnap him from his parents? or bought him as a slave?"

"NO! Unlike you, who kidnap and brainwash children for your cult, he's joining me under his own volition! AND HE IS NOT A SLAVE!" said Maul, who due to lack of force sense, as well as active disorientation due to the binders, actually managed to 'look' and shout at the empty side of the cell.

"My... my... you're blind, aren't you..." said Saesee Tin who now realize yet another weak point of this prisoner.

"..." Maul didn't speak anything again, as he already knew he just spill one of his own weakness.

"Hmm... did you need some aid?" asked Kit Fisto, trying to be polite, but Maul not answering him again.

"Well? Kit, I didn't think he'll speak anything of value to us, at least until we arrived at the Jedi Temple... better keep on our watch..." said Saesee Tin.

"Alright..."

* * *

"_From this day forward, you are a Sith Lord. You have chosen the path of darkness, the path of power. You are Lord Maul. You are my instrument."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Your rage. You enjoyed it? You enjoyed wanting to kill me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You will do well, Lord Maul. From now on, you shall be known as Darth Maul..._"

* * *

Betrayal... it's all about betrayal... the Banite Sith was strong, but inherently fragile and unstable, due to their betrayal...

The Dark Side is like a drug, the Dark Side is like a drink...

You will found enjoyment and strength from using it...

But well, isn't enjoying a drink with friends isn't really enjoyable if you murder your friends afterward, so you can claim all the drink for yourself?

* * *

_"Lord Maul, do you remember when you share the food you stole with your blood brothers? Why aren't you kill your own brothers so you can take the food all by yourself?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Answer me first..."_

_"Of course not! I stole those food for them... to sate our hunger..."_

_"But it gave your pleasure... gave you power..."_

_"They are my brothers..."_

_"Correct you are... Darth Maul... The Sith should be formed as a brotherhood, not the inherently unstable, but admittedly powerful lineage bestowed upon betrayals..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? My name isn't of consequence to you now... but a brotherhood shall be shared only with limited, trusted brothers... do not let them grow too large, yet try not to duplicate the inherent fragility of the Banite System..."_

_"I remember you... but I can't... remember..."_

_"Time will tell... Lord Maul... I just want to gave you an advice..."_

_"Tell me..."_

_"Just trust Lord Vader..."_

_"Trust Lord Vader..."_

_"... he will never betray you if you do not betray his trust first..."_

_"How do you know..."_

_"Time will tell..."_

_"Hey, wait, who..."_

_"Time will tell, Lord Maul... but now... sleep well..."_

* * *

_Unidentified Starship, near Telos:_

"Ahh... this brings back memories..."

"Of course Xanatos, I did not save you for no purpose."

"Straight to the point, isn't it, Magister Damask?"

"Refer to me as Lord Plaqueis while we are alone, or with Lord Thulu... I gave you privilege as a Sith Acolyte already."

"So, you're breaking the Banite rule of two again?"

"Not exactly, technically yes, but administratively no."

"Interesting..."

"I intend to limit the Reigning Dark Lords as only two, A Master and a Main Apprentice, but you can be sure that the Acolyte will be a Sith Lord in all but name..."

"What about the succession..."

"I intend to rediscover the secret of the Legendary Sith Emperor, Lord Vitiate... and I never intend to die... I already learn some about it, but it seems the Galaxy could only support one true immortal."

"And that Immortal is still killable, isn't he?"

"Yes, but that was due to his own stupidity about Revan... I know that the position of Apprentice will be vacant inevitably when the Apprentice expire their own natural age, but then, it will be based upon merit and seniority, with the additional title of Darth as it's only advantage over a senior Acolyte."

"Hmm... so I can't get that shiny 'Darth' title? Am I...?"

"Remember, that you owe me your life, do not question me upon this subject... this is the will of the Dark Side."

"As long as you gave the chance for me to kill Qui-Gon and his puppy dog Kenobi, you have my service..."

"Good..."

"So, how long I must wait until..."

"Not now Xanatos... right now, you must regain a foothold first... the InterGalactic Banking Clan should stay innocent and all blame should lay square upon the late senator Palpatine."

"Tell me, Lord Plaqueis, about my objective, and you can consider it done."


	24. Unfolding the Shroud

**Unfolding The Shroud**

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Inside Mace Windu's personal quarter:_

"Master Windu... I didn't know to say this, but... Palpatine actually target Master Dooku to corrupt him toward the Dark Side?" asked Qui-Gon, quite surprised with this particular information.

"Mace, I did not know what to say about this, but I want you to promise something. If I somehow fall and serve the Dark Side, kill me before I can do any damages to the Republic..." said Master Dooku solemnly.

"Master Dooku, I did not intend to die yet, and even if I die, I want you to promise me you will never fall, better prevent it than..." said Qui-Gon.

"I honestly ashamed of myself... I thought that my own close friendship with Palpatine was..." said Dooku, but Mace Windu quickly said his own opinion.

"Dooku, please... At least we already knew Palpatine's plan, and we should focus on our work to actively undoing it. As far as preventive measures are taken, every high-ups inside The Naboo Government, The Trade Federations, The InterGalactic Banking Clans, Some other senators in Palpatine's circle, as well as your very own Government of Serenno already being watched and some suspicious persons already put into temporary custodies.

"Yes, but for the sake of fairness, that should including me, the ruling Count of Serenno..."

"That's why I asked you to be here, at the Temple and help us with gathering informations over this peculiar problem. The extent of this problem is almost maddening, especially the one we found at the Senate..." said Mace in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, but put aside the obvious mysterious disappearance of Palpatine's assistant Sate Pestage, and Navy Officer Commander Tarkin, almost every other person in our list was mostly innocent, yes, some minor corruptions and embezzlement here and there, but no clear clues to Palpatine's plan, except what we found inside his very house at Naboo." said Dooku calmly.

"Speaking of which, I think the Queen is innocent in this..." Qui-Gon tries to voice his opinion, but Mace quickly cut him.

"We cannot take any chances Qui-Gon, while I am certain that the Queen Amidala herself can't possibly working with them, we have good reasons to put every Nabberie family member under protective custody..." said Mace.

"Yes, basically they are house-arrested at their own apartment at Coruscant, and the Queen daily pleas to be returned to Naboo..." said Qui-Gon with a hint of uneasiness.

"To be fair, the very question of why the Sith-Boy spare her... is the primary suspicion. Her father's deals with the late Cosinga Palpatine the first are secondary, but still important suspicion as well. While not really helping, their close friendship with the Sith senator Palpatine, Cosinga Palpatine the second, are also gave enough reasons to us to arrest them on Coruscant." said Mace Windu.

"Speaking of the boy... I wonder what Master Yoda already get from him... he even refuse to tell us his real name, forcing us to refer his name as... Darth Vader... And when I look toward how exhausted Master Yaddle and Master Unduli are... I actually want to at least secure him with some force-proof cuffs, not..." said Dooku, but Qui-Gon quickly replies.

"And while he refused to behave well and trust us, at least we knew already that the best way to held him was not by simple restrainment, the best way to curb his destructiveness is by actively denying him chance to use his anger, AND not being goaded by him in return... at least while he was relatively calm, his power are still manageable..." said Qui-Gon.

"Barely..." said Mace Windu.

"Yes... barely... speaking of which, how about his midi-chlorian test?" asked Qui-Gon, curious with this particular result.

"Considerably higher than even Master Yoda... everyone who want to really take him as a Padawan must be extremely cautious... especially because his behaviour was too similar with..." said Mace Windu while seemingly uncomfortable about what he will said.

"I know... he remind everyone of Xanatos, isn't he..." said Qui-Gon sadly.

"Yes, with what we already observed in this very two days... he is worse... without Master Yoda and Master Yaddle actively curbing his rage, and Master Unduli as well as Master Poof helping with heavy force suggestions... to sleep... he was basically uncontrollable."

"Did he ever eat anything? What about..." asked Qui-Gon.

"We tried to get his trust over that, but he just ate without even saying anything, save for extra attempts to shot force lightning toward whatever watching him when he think they are not paid enough attention over him, and vulnerable." said Mace.

"Hmm... so that explain well why Master Yaddle seemed to get her hair singed a bit..." said Dooku.

"This isn't a mere boy, Master Dooku, the power of his force lightning can..." said Mace Windu, but Dooku already continuing Mace's own sentence.

"His force lightning was crude, and still uncontrolled, he did not master the fine aspects of Force powers yet, but still, the raw power he put behind them are monstrous... We already encountered them in Tatooine... just ask Qui-Gon, the one who absorb his Force Lightning there, how powerful those are..." said Dooku.

"... so, basically we can just hope he will open himself to us, sooner or later... before he can do any more damages..." said Mace Windu.

"Speaking of which, why did... I see..." asked Dooku while he noticed that there seems to be some lightsabers at Mace Windu's desk.

"Yes, Master Yaddle's, Master Unduli's and Master Yoda's... everyone in duty of watching the boy must not carry their lightsabers, the boy has a penchant to wresting up..." said Mace Windu, but Qui-Gon quickly remembered something.

"My lightsaber... did you..." said Qui-Gon.

"Yes, the boy used your lightsaber to murder Master Gallia... I know you're currently carrying a spare lightsaber... if you want to reclaim it, it was placed at the laboratory, along with the Zabrak Sith's broken lightsaber... we already do some tests over them, and safe for several dark power signatures due to the boy's recent usages, your lightsaber are not modified in any way... yet."

"You can keep it as long as it was needed to study them in the laboratory... I could make a new one if I must..." said Qui-Gon.

"Put aside the dark side found in your lightsaber... the other interesting points actually lies in the Zabrak Sith's lightsaber crystals. They are obviously synthetic one, but the crystals are much more refined than your standard Dark Jedi lightsaber crystals. The connections is clear in this area, the synthetic crystals found in Palpatine's house also show the same degree of artisanship, they are clearly well made as well as personally crafted with Force."

"But why those two are coming toward Palpatine's house? Do you think..." asked Dooku, but Mace quickly answered.

"The Zabrak... is Palpatine's Apprentice... we can't be really sure, but it seems they arrive there in defence of their Master..." said Mace.

"Only for them meet their arrest at our hands, thanks for Master Fisto's intuitions about Palpatine..." said Dooku.

"Not exactly, he actually claimed that he smelled something wrong with Palpatine's pheromones, he cannot really sure about it, but he feels something is really wrong, so he gather all the Masters there to investigate. Perhaps, that triggers the Zabrak and the Boy to come for Palpatine's defense. But then, thanks to Master Yaddle's initiative for arresting the boy without relying upon violence, he could be safely caught..." said Mace Windu.

"Master Yaddle herself actually attribute those factor from Master Yoda's advices... we can't be sure if it was really that or her humbleness... at least the result is the same..." said Dooku.

"And speaking of which, aren't you supposed to watch over the Zabrak?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well, Kit and Saesee watch over him right now, so that I can personally debrief both of you, the Zabrak is blind and legless, but that's the least of our concern right now... Back to Master Fisto's suspicions about Palpatine, several more proofs including massive numbers of Sith Artifacts are still discovered from inside Palpatine Estate... we've seized it from Naboo and put the estate under Jedi custody. We've not yet discovered everything, so we can't take any chances." said Mace Windu.

"Yeah, and Governor Sio Bibble actually sue a legal protest to the Chancellor over this... but thanks to everyone else realized the degree of this problem, he was already put into custody as well... speaking of which, the current temporary custody over Nubian population was placed upon neutral, good reputed Alderaan Viceroy Bail Organa... He tries his best to limit the damage done to the Nubian populations, who are now ironically put under planetary blockade again, this time done by the Republic and the Jedi Order themselves... but we can't take any chances... except that... with a full blockade. At least we do our best to ensure there shall be no famine and spread of plagues, but still, the human population of Naboo now think us as another oppressors..." said Dooku.

"Since we actually de facto removing their own legal government, and replacing them with temporary emergency authority. But we can't really take chances with two Sith Lords... three if we really count the boy..." said Mace Windu sadly.

"Let's back to the boy then... I do not know to tell why, but I want to meet him... again... after our unfortunate encounter at Tatooine." said Qui-Gon.

"We could manage that, and we hope you can make full of your ability with the Living Force, Qui-Gon... we didn't really have any more ideas about him..."

"Speaking of which, can you help with arranging the schedule? I must ensure myself to also be there for Obi-Wan's Knighting Ceremony..."

"Ah, your Padawan... speaking of which... I really can't say what will he do after..." said Mace Windu, made both Dooku and Qui-Gon took two steps back.

"Komari Vosa is under drug influence when Obi-Wan arrest her, you can't..." said Qui-Gon, trying to cover his Padawan's latest antics.

"We know, and this wasn't about her accusation about Obi-Wan's sexual assault. She's consuming too much giggledusts and death sticks already. And with her last record of trying to seduce her own master *Mace looks to Dooku, who simply sigh* we can be sure that this could be her last ditch effort to be freed from Jedi custody..." said Mace.

"So what was that about?" asked Qui-Gon, somewhat relieved.

"Three Million Credits from Hapes Consortium. Despite her own unpleasant views over the Jedi Order, the Queen Mother Ni'Korish of Hapan personally contacted Padawan Kenobi to said her people's many thanks over the arrest of Komari Vosa. She already asked about his bank account numbers, and... guess what, Padawan Kenobi is now three million credits richer... think about that..." said Mace Windu, Dooku's facial expression merely said 'huh', but Qui-Gon suddenly turned pale.

"What's wrong Qui-Gon? Three Millions is not something that..." said Dooku when he look at Qui-Gon's facial expression.

"Well, unlike some count who could swim in credits if he really want to... this is Obi-Wan we're speaking of... and..." said Qui-Gon.

"... yes I know..." said Mace Windu, exhaling a loud breath.

"What is all of this about?" said Dooku, currently confused.

"Obi-Wan is among the worst when it comes into spending his own allowance money..." said Qui-Gon with a loud sigh.

"What's worst could happened? Perhaps he might buy a new sport speeder, or something else?" asked Dooku.

"Umm... no, just prepare for some wild parties among the Padawans and young knights... I honestly wish that he doesn't get that bounty credits at all..." said Qui-Gon.

"And the Queen Mother herself insist that this was Obi-Wan's sole, private possession, she clearly said that she did not want to donate it to the Jedi..." Mace Windu continues.

"But rest assured, at least it may bring something good with Padawan Tachi, considering she is among the Obi-Wan's closest friends." said Qui-Gon weakly.

"hmmm... let's back to scheduling your appointment with the Sith-Boy then..." suggest Dooku.

"ok..."

"so..."

"Wait... I SENSE SOMETHING!" said Mace suddenly, and both Qui-Gon and Dooku also look toward each others and immediately run outside, followed by Mace Windu, who trying to as quickly gather the three lightsabers at his table, while checking his own.

* * *

_Jedi Temple Healing Room:_

"Umm... Obi-Wan, you didn't need to buy that for me... I'm fine..." said Siri Tachi weakly, while holding a really massive cuddly Bantha doll and eat some of the most delicious chocolate cakes.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Umm... we know you have good intentions to do with your three million credits, but this goes too far Obi-Wan..." said Bant Eerin.

"Yeah, you could gave it to whoever really needs it. Afterall, we didn't normally hold any possessions..." said Garen Muln, trying to make Obi-Wan regain some resemblance of common Jedi Sense.

"Well, after my Knighting Ceremony, we'll hold a party!... wait... I think I just seen a little boy running toward here..." said Obi-Wan while he spot a little blonde boy in a simple white cloth running toward their little congregation.

"IT'S HIM! HE IS THE ONE WHO MURDERED MASTER ADI! NOOOOO!" suddenly Siri Tachi screams in extreme fear, Bant and Garen tried to calm her down, leaving Obi-Wan confused because all he seen is just a little blonde boy in white cloth... with bright yellow eyes, yes... and something is crackling between his fingers... like lightning?


	25. Escape! Escape! (1)

**Escape! Escape! (Part 1)**

* * *

Anakin knew that for a bit more than three weeks in training with Maul, he has turned from a mere slave boy into an almost proper warrior. Darth Maul's crash course trainings aren't really best suited to teach the intricate skills in the Force, but at least he learned to properly manipulate the Force, and using his raw power to good effects. Maul always warned him, that to hone his skills, he must practice more, and it needs more time and patience. He also learn that brute force could be easily countered by skills and strategic experience, but now all he had is brute force power.

Anakin also remembered the first part of this old saying, 'when all you have is a hammer'. He did not knew well the second part, but he can guess that he need to try hammering his way out if he was stuck. So that's why he is here currently, running while hiding his force presence as best as possible, and try to blast his way out of this Force-Damned Jedi Temple by running against fewest number of Jedi available while still somehow getting some kind of weapon.

This all started rather unusually. He did tried to goad and taunt his Jedi captors, according to the Sith art of Dun Moch, who according to Maul, was merely trying to use your smartest smartass insult on your enemies, who was so insulting they end up enraged and turned reckless, and at least he can start to sap the anger to fuel his own. But no, his escape looks like nothing like direct effect of Dun Moch, but more like his captors put up with his whines. Isn't it ironic? Dun Moch failed when childish whines actually succeed?

Of course, when they arrived at the temple, he was placed in a room, that unlike the prisons for escaped slaves in Tatooine, actually pretty clean and well circulated, but also only have a very heavy bed, a set of simple bathroom, and nothing else (he has the experience of visiting escaped slaves' prison while he and his mom was still under Gardulla the Hutt, it bring back sad memories). He actually admit he like the bathroom, it has plenty of water, unlike Tatooine, but still, it still only a bit better than those he used while he visit the Gungan cities with Maul before. Those Jedi liars and cowards merely said they want to help him, and they badmouth his brother, Darth Maul, with laughable lies like asking if he was actually kidnapped or forcibly taken. He already suspicious about their efforts, looks like they really tried to recruit and brainwash him into their ranks, and of course, he was much smarter than that, he is always a smart boy, his mother always said that to him.

He didn't know why the hell this was happened, but just this afternoon, he whines again about the food they gave to him. For five days he was held at the starship, he only ate some weird tasting biscuits (tasted like vegetables, bleh), some simple fruits (the only delicious part of this) and drank plain, unsweetened milk over plastic cups. For the additional two days in this Force-Damned Jedi Temple, he was given sandwiches, fruits, as well as other foods who could be easily eaten by hands, and liquids are given in filmsy plastic cups. He simply cannot stand all of it, especially about the vegetable-filled sandwich, while it has tasty slice of meat, it has too many weird-tasting vegetables over that.

He missed his mother's food, while simple, it was made specifically with his palate on her mind... it just feels, different, than whatever he already eat this month. Three weeks with Maul, and a week under the Jedi's custody, and he feel that he still like his mother's cooking the best, even when his mother was supposed to cook using the worst ingredients compared to the others.

So, he asked for any kind of food, any kind, as long as it was properly served in a plate, a proper dinner plate, not some filmsy plastic tray. And for somewhat reasons, the Mirialan woman put up with his demand and gave him a plate of some kind of rice with curry, and a bowl of tasty soup, in ceramic plate and bowl. Well, after eating the food, he look around, and sensed that the two green trolls are now speaking to a Zabrak guy with long hair, and a mostly bald Cerean guy, a bit far from the now opened door. He remembered that the Mirialan woman actually said that she gave him what he want so he can trust the foolish Jedi.

So don't blame him when he smashed the plate and the bowl on top of that stupid woman's head when she isn't looking at him. He tried to finish that woman off with a force lightning, but before he could do that, the two green trolls are already launching themselves toward him, forcing him to blast the lightning towards the incoming trolls, and the long haired Zabrak, and the Cerean guy too, before running like hell and blast a rather weak point at the balcony window with a force blast. At least, he knew that from this point around, his next objective are how to set Maul free.

He sensed that Maul is still alive, but cannot really pinpoint upon his exact location, and he knew that several of those Jedi, who called themselves Masters, are much much more skilled than him, and he had no real weapons as now. He know that he must steal something from somewhere. So back to the point, he must try to evade Jedi Masters right now.

Before he tries his best to hide his force presence, he can sense their panic in the force, and soon, the loud sound of Alarm fill the floor he was in... so naturally he climbed downward and tries not to be sensed until he could get himself on a weapon. While his force lightning was enough to kill most of the non-force sensitive troops in Naboo, he knew that somehow, a Skilled Jedi could absorb or block his force lightning without getting injured if they are ready. So he must get his hand on a lightsaber, from someone weaker and less skilled than those Jedi Masters.

And as if it was the will of the Dark Side, he sensed the weaker Jedi Apprentice from before, in a bed, with three other Jedi around her. He sensed all of them in the force, and he found that only one has some skills to barely stand up him, the other two aren't really strong or skilled, and the one from before is still injured due to his force lightning from before (although she got a lot better, perhaps he should kill her to confirm it this time). Most importantly, the three other Jedi carries a lightsaber each, that means three potential stealing targets, and he is confident, that he could take all of them down before their Jedi Masters can help them.

So he run, and gather all his rage and anger toward this initial attacks, he has a somewhat simple plan to attack, steal at least one of their weapon, kill them quickly, and escape further. He know that from this time on, he cannot really expect the Jedi to use soft measures against him again, and they will be most likely want him dead. But he must do this so he and his brother could be free again.

* * *

Obi-Wan's sense of danger heightened, and while his reflex is one to dodge the incoming lightning, he know that he can't do that with Siri behind him. He did has some experience fighting a powerful dark sider like Xanatos, but he never knew what to do when the attack involving force lightning was used against him. So he did whatever he could manage this time, and telekinetically pull an empty bed to block the incoming lightning, only for it to be shattered and the biggest chunk to hit him in the left shoulder, while the chunks also bombard the Bant Eerin and Garen Muln who caught on it off guard. He then sense the boy must be trying something, so he focus his defense to block the incoming telekinesis, and...

"NOOO!" said Bant Eerin when she was taken in a force choke and violently thrown onto Siri's bed, before the Boy telekinetically stole the lightsaber from the very flipper of hers. The stolen lightsaber directly fly to the boy's waiting hand. Not long afterward, the boy activated the blue blade, and leap toward them with clear intend to kill, forcing Obi-Wan to activate his own lightsaber and block the incoming attacks.

Garen Muln also turned his lightsaber and try to help Obi-Wan, but before he can do anything, the boy suddenly turned toward him and make a hand gesture. Expecting a lightning, he tried to block it with his lightsaber, only for some chairs flying toward him from behind, nearly knocking him out, and quite enough to make him falter. At this particular moment of vulnerability, the boy then make a choking gesture and Garen was held in the air and violently thrown toward Obi-Wan, who tries his best to catch his friend before he got hurt more.

"..."

The boy then shot another Force lightning towards the position of Bant Eerin and Siri Tachi. Bant tries her best to shield Siri from the lightning, but it was too much for her and she fall down at her friends arms... dead. Siri screamed her name and soon fall unconscious as well,Obi-Wan did not have any way to knew whether she was dead or not this time, but he soon feels his own force presence struggle to maintain a firm grip under the Sith-Boy's immense dark side power.

Without saying anything, the boy immediately leap for another kill, this time to make sure Siri Tachi is dead with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan tried to block it, but his attack turned out to be a feint, the blue lightsaber was withdrawn at the last second and immediately attack from another angle, not toward Obi-Wan, but toward the unprepared Garen Muln. Garen only has chance to duck behind at the last second, but it was too late because the blue blade severed him diagonally at the torso. His lightsaber falls from his lifeless hand and immediately retrieved by the Sith-Boy, who then tuck Garen's lightsaber inside his pocket, and leap again for another attack.

But this time instead of attacking Obi-Wan, he's using the force to leap at tbe railings and using the stolen lightsabers to slash another the door, escaping from the temple's balcony before making a mad run toward the gate, surprising two Jedi knights who patrol the outskirts before the boy quickly shot a Lightning toward them. They falter from the effects of the Force Lightning, but then the boy quickly make some wild slashes and left them as a heap of mangled limbs and torso, before jumping out from the temple wall and to the downtown district.

The boy already escaped to the crowded City of Coruscant, and right now, they cannot even really sense his force signatures.

* * *

When master Yoda arrives, Obi-Wan cannot said anything except watch the shocked expression written upon Master Yoda's face.

"Apologies, I must say. Failed, I am... failed... I... am..." said Master Yoda while slowly closing the still opened eyes of the late Padawan Bant Eerin.

At this point, Obi-Wan can only kneel and cries over his dead friends.

"..."

Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Dooku arrived a bit late, and they can only look down in regret over what already happened here.

"That boy is definitely much more dangerous than we think before... right now, he must be caught before he can do anymore casualities..." said Master Dooku, while solemnly hold the lifeless torso of the late Padawan Garen Muln.

"Indeed... May the Force help us in this trial..." said Qui-Gon while checking the vital signs of Siri Tachi. "Thank the Force, at least she is still alive..."

"Master Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan can only tearfully look toward Qui-Gon with pleading eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the same time:_

Darth Maul cannot clearly feel the Force at this point, the drugs and force-proof bands securing him rightly. But he did manage to gave himself a smile on his face.

"Vader..."

He cannot feel the force well, but he did not really need the Force to sense that his guards are being really tense and uncomfortable, his help is coming, sooner or later, and he knew it well.

The only question left in his mind are... "Now, how the hell I could run without legs?"

* * *

_And at Hego Damask's private room at his starship:_

Darth Plaqueis frowned, he did not forseen this to happen, and the boy is clearly too strong, the Jedi cannot reliably contained him. While he would like the boy to be his apprentice, at this point, he can sense that his loyalty was firmly lodged in Darth Maul, the false Darth, the overtrained Assassin.

"Xanatos is still away, solving his business with the remnants of his Offworld Mining Company. While I can recall him, I didn't know how to let him reliably solve this wayward problem. Darth Thulu is guarding Maul, I'm sure of it, but I cannot contact him directly because he will be most likely busy over this at the Jedi Temple... And at this point, the Jedi would be permitted to use lethal force against the boy..."

"Should I go over him myself? While I am sure about my own ability to overpower and subdue him, I cannot do that without attracting the Jedi's attentions... And considering the Republic's lockdown over InterGalactic Banking Clan's high ups, it meant there will be most likely a Jedi or two tasked to 'guard' me from 'some unspecified threats' soon after I land upon one of the core worlds. Refusing them will only raise suspicions about me, and that was not acceptable at this point..."

"Force... I just realize that trying to gave the boy over the Jedi was probably the most fatal mistake I have done... perhaps I better let Sidious killed him before... wait, but Sidious actually help the Jedi to subdue the boy..."

"... so, Sidious also has similar plan for this boy... I see..."

"I hate to act upon it, but it seems, I must temporarily help Maul to escape as well... but now, how to do that without rousing suspicion over the Muunilists? Hmm..."

"Must admit there is nothing I can do over this, except helping them by further clouding the Force with the shroud of the Dark Side, and hope they can escape under the shroud. I have no other choices..."


	26. Escape! Escape! (2)

**Escape! Escape! (Part 2)**

* * *

Night just came to Coruscant, but Anakin is hiding himself inside a room at a run-down and empty apartment near the Jedi Temple, just two levels down near his escape point. His own escape from the Jedi Temple was a success, but it resulted in a total lockdown as well as extra presences of guards on the Temple Complex. While he did tried to sneak in and watch the situation from safe distance some times before, he just simply cannot go back and break Maul out of jail, since now the extra guards present, as well as strategically placed team of Jedi Masters to block important ways into the temple, made him doubly think about his ability to take them down.

Instead of the standard 'patrol in pairs', now, almost every standard guards start to patrol in a group of at least five Jedi, with at least one or two strong fighters in every group. He also sensed that several of the strongest Masters actually personally guard and observe most vulnerable points of infiltration. Breaking in, even with utmost stealth, will be difficult, and he isn't really sure if he can took three average, yet fully prepared Jedi in a fight, let alone five fully prepared Jedi with one or two strong fighters among them.

And while he realized that his clothes is mostly not different when compared to another Jedi Children he seen there, there is no Jedi children in his sight, and infiltrating straight away by act as one is impossible, he can hide his force signature, but when he came close and visible in their visual range, it seems the Jedi always has some ways to quickly recognize him, and he did not want to risk capture again, because after killing some of them, he was certain they will employ lethal force against him.

"Drat, perhaps I should change my clothes first, this clothes is soaked with sweat and dirt already... but where I can find..." said Anakin when he then see shop who sell clothes. He look at the lightsabers and contemplating robbing them, but with the high alert on the Jedi's side, he simply can't risk moving openly now.

After scanning the area from potential danger, he didn't found any, so Anakin sneak behind the alley and found the backdoor of that said shop. Using the lightsaber to slowly make a hole at the handle, he then carefully sneak in, and after made sure no one is looking, he scan the area in the force and found a security camera at the top. He isn't sure about his fine control of the Force, but he can't really sure if he isn't even trying, so he decided to test it by carefully break the cable of said camera using telekinesis.

"Success..." said Anakin when he has been successfully break the cable. He then took with telekinesis a black jacket, a plain white shirt, a gray trousers, a simple leather belt, a brief, a backpack (so he can put something inside since he also plan to steal other stuffs), and a pair of boots since he is currently still wearing a soft sandal provided by the Jedi (it was comfortable if you're just sit or walk, but not good for running). He then sneak outside, found a secluded place, and change his clothes, folding his old clothes and put them inside the backpack. He put one of the stolen lightsaber at his hip, and put another inside the backpack.

But just when he walk outside the alley, the Force screams to warn him, and he duck at the latest moment. He then found himself to be surrounded by, thankfully, just some swoop gangsters with vibroblades and blasters on their hands.

"Hey Kid, gimme all your belongings!" said a Rodian who then trying to snatch Anakin's backpack. Anakin just ignite his lightsaber and slash at the unfortunate gangster, causing him to fall and scream in agony because his legs are cut. The other gangsters tried to shot him, but he simply deflect the shots and leap toward them, slashing madly, causing some of them to instantly fall dead as heaps of limbs and torsos, and the others who just lucky to lose their arms or hands run away and scream.

"M... monster..." said one of the fallen gangster who cannot run because he lost his legs.

"Next time, don't try to rob a kid, that's all..." said Anakin, who then simply decapitate the unlucky thugs, and before the others who still alive at this point can scream further, he simply decapitate them all.

"That's eleven heads..." said Anakin while grinning in sadistic satisfactions , he feel much better and stronger now, after he heard their death screams as well as looking at the agonies plastered upon their faces.

"Hmm... the security will be coming here soon, better keep moving..." said Anakin while he look at one of the Swoop Gang's largely untouched cloak, drapped on one of their swoop bike.

"Neat, a cloak and a swoop bike..." said Anakin while donning the cloak and look for the swoop's key. "Good, now I can use this as a ride..."

* * *

So then he took the swoop bike and ride to another area of the town, he is now hungry, and need some food. So after riding aimlessly for some time, he park the swoop near a Diner and simply enter the premise.

"Umm... there's some credits in this cloak..." think Anakin while he count the credits, there is fifty credits, more than enough to buy foods for some time.

"Welcome to Dex's Diner boy, what can I help?" said a Besalisk who seems to be the cook and owner of this diner.

"Protato Wedges, Spam Sandwich and Jawa Juice please..."

"Ok, anything else boy?"

"No sir, thank you..."

"My pleasure boy, just wait then..." said the Besalisk who then go inside and prepare Anakin's order.

Anakin then look at the other patrons, apparently there are only two drunk Biths, a fat human who still eating something as well as playing with his datapad, and a shady-looking Rodian guy who sit in the corner with a glass of cocktail in front of him. He brushed their mind with the force, and found them are just usual customers and the Rodian are also an illegal drug dealer. "Good, no Jedi or security force then..." think Anakin, and he just then sit and wait for his order.

"... your order boy: Protato Wedges, Spam Sandwich, and Jawa Juice... enjoy your meal!" said the Besalisk when his meal are ready.

"Thank you sir..." said Anakin who then eat this food "It is delicious!", and after that, pay the food and leave.

But just when he hop on his swoop bike, he sensed something...

"Jedi..."

Anakin then look at the incoming newcomer, another Besalisk, but this one is obviously a Jedi. Thankfully, the Besalisk Jedi didn't seem to even looking for him, just hop from his airspeeder and walk toward the diner.

"Hey! Pong Krell! Long time no see!" said the owner of the diner, greeting the newcomer.

"Ah, Dex, tonight's special, as usual, with a mug of Correlian Ale!" said Pong Krell while he sit down at the other corner.

"You Jedi seems busy today, what happened?" asked Dex while preparing for Pong Krell's order, prompting Anakin to sneak back and listen.

"Remember about the Sith we caught earlier? The Sith-Boy escaped, stealing two lightsabers, killing two Padawans and two Knights, knocking Master Unduli out unconscious, as well as put the entire Temple in red alert condition. Every away council members are withdrawn to Coruscant, as Master Yoda already said we might possibly facing the worst problem the Jedi had in all time..."

"Hmm? A boy? the very same boy who killed Master Gallia at Naboo?"

"Yeah... and one seat on the Council is currently empty now..."

"And you don't help them at the Temple?"

"I'm bored, honestly... with extreme security applied in the Temple, it makes me nervous, especially since Master Windu warned us that the Sith-Boy has been proven as a deceptive, ruthless killer, and very powerful in the Dark Side of the Force."

"Yeah, so, everyone at the most high-ups are at the Temple?"

"Yeah, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Yaddle, Master Dooku, Master Koon, Master Fisto, Master Tiin, Master Poof, Master Koth, Master Mundi, and Master Piell... the eleven council members are here. Not to mention that Master Drallig, Master Billaba, Master Dyas, Master Kolar, and Master Jinn, five of the best swordsmen outside the council members, are also listed on full alert."

"Well, looks really serious..."

"Yeah, I don't even believe it at first, I've seen the hologram of that Sith-Boy, but while initially I did not believe that a boy this young could be such powerful Dark Lord already... with Midi-Chlorian count of 27700, he is supposed to be very powerful, monstrous, even... such is the strength of the Dark Side... humpff... speaking of which, that made me a bit jealous of that boy..."

"Why not join the hunt for the boy, and test your own skills against him? You will soon be promoted into a Master, right Pong?"

"Not that soon, but in a year or two, after I finished the technical book of fighting with double-bladed lightsaber, and that book was verified by at least three swordsmasters of the Jedi Order, already consulting a lot with Master Dooku and Master Drallig myself, but both of them said that I put too much emphasis on strength..." said Pong Krell while showing the muscles of his four arms.

"Haha, yeah, those humans think that over-reliance of Physical strength was actually a weakness... typical humans..."

"At least still better than Master 'Size matters not' Yoda, who used to criticize my chosen fighting style... Master Dooku actually recognize the merits of having two double bladed lightsabers, he just do not think that my style was usable for those who only have two hands..."

"Hahaha... four arms bro! Cheers!" said Dex while doing a quadruple brofist with Pong Krell.

"..."

And after that, Anakin only heard some typical rants between two good friends, nothing really matters after that, and he simply back to his swoop bike and decides to look for a place to sleep, somewhere secure and without any chance of Jedi detections.

* * *

Anakin did not really know where it is, but he only knew that he was still on Coruscant undercity, and now, somewhere relatively far from the Damned Jedi Temple. He has found himself an abandoned apartment, and with some simple tweaks, he has fixed the door locking systems, and decide to spend the rest of the night here. Sleeping on top of an old piece of carpet, and use his cloak as blanket, he then go asleep while remembering Maul's lectures about maintaining the mental shield even while sleeping.

And when he was already asleep, he has yet another dream...

* * *

_A man in black robe, from his previous dream appeared again. But this time, he was put in shackles, and apparently being beaten black and blue. Blood oozing from his mouth, and he seems as if he was already dead. Aside of the dead man, soon, another man appeared beside him, not quite human... but just that... a bald man with white skin, glowing red eyes, some streaks of red on his head and face, and he don a black clothes._

_"Greetings Vader..." said the man with glowing red eyes._

_"H... how do you know my Sith name?" asked Anakin, confused._

_"I have my own ways, boy... listen to me, because I will told you something important about your fate..."_

_"Umm... ok?"_

_"You want your brother, Maul, to be free, right?"_

_"Yeah, obviously, now who are you mister..."_

_"My name would be revealed in time, but not now..."_

_"Alright, so?"_

_"Infiltrate the Jedi Temple through the sewer systems, use the lightsaber you stole from that shrimp you've killed earlier, it can work underwater..."_

_"But... how?"_

_"Use your brain, boy... You are Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, right?"_

_"Umm, yeah?"_

_"So prove yourself worthy for that name..."_

_"Ok... but... what did you do with that man?" asked Anakin while pointing toward the dead man in black robe._

_"Oh? Sidious? Let's just say that he isn't worthy of the Dark Side, and he will merely built a fragile, easily toppled and unstable empire if left to his own device..."_

_ "I don't understand..."_

_"After you escape with your brother, go back to Tatooine, and... help your mother... while strengthening yourself in the ways of the Sith..."_

_"Umm... ok, so..."_

_"I'll tell you more for later, Vader... for now, go to the sewers, and free Darth Maul..."_

_"... hey mister... wait..."_

_"... good luck Darth Vader..."_

_"..."_

* * *

NOTE:

_Umm, yeah, I know that the council Members' list are different from canon, but hey, this is AU, and I actually never know some of the canon council members' stories except their names on Wookieepedia, so I modify the list a bit, and put Dooku to sit upon the council. Hope it was all clear._


	27. Stinky Waters

**Stinky Waters**

* * *

This is morning already, the chrono on his wrist show him about that, but Master Dooku still keep his vigilant watch with his current patrol team. He was stationed to keep watch over the lower level of the Jedi Temple, guarding against the possibility that the Sith-Boy will be back to release the Zabrak Sith.And as the shroud of the Dark Side actually grows thicker after the boy's escape, many fears that the Sith-Boy will not coming alone, but carry some reinforcements as well.**  
**

Master Yoda decides to spare no room for the possibility of failure. All available knights are put on patrol in larger group than usual, with strong fighters specifically put in important positions, and at least one trained healer tag along them. All the initiates as well as junior padawans are evacuated offworld using several friendly planetary navy ships, and will be placed on temporary stay at Chandrila until the emergency ends, so if the worst come, the Sith would not have easy targets to be taken as hostages. All senior Padawans who didn't used to help with the younglings' evacuations, are sent to reinforce the open parts of Temple Dojo, Hall of Thousand Fountains, as well as other large, open area, who will help them to use their strength in numbers, while minimizing the chances that they could be picked and killed one by one, by the Sith-Boy.

While Dooku himself deem the situation as serious, he still cannot bring himself to forget the look of fear, etched in Master Yoda's face, just after the boy escaped from the bounds of the temple. A Jedi shouldn't show much of their emotions, but then, with the suspicious rise of the Dark Shroud in the force, they can only gain one conclusion: The Sith-Boy is not operating alone, speaking of which, brings several questions especially with the result of investigations conducted at the late Palpatine's estate. The very possibility of the imminent Sith attack is really high, and Dooku himself still remembered well about the Yinchorri attack on the temple, just a bit more than a year ago. Yes, the very attack that shown the real vulnerability of the Jedi Temple itself, as well as the unpreparedness of the Republic Navy. That attack also made him to question the hard-line pacifistic, yet utterly corrupt bureaucrats who infest the Galactic Republic Senate, since even after that, the Republic still refuse to reinforce the Coruscanti defense system. Even while he actually willing to donate a big portion of his own pocket toward the security efforts, the corrupt Chancellor Vallorum actually warn him that any attempts to militarize the Jedi could be the basis of a criminal trial for harassing peace efforts. Looks like the senate actually tried their best to weaken the Jedi.

Dooku turned to his side, looking at the tense, fully aware figure of his grand-Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the very survivor of the Sith-Boy's recent attack. He knew that Kenobi should actually undergo his Knighting Ceremony today, but due to emergency, this could be postponed until an indefinite date. He feels that Kenobi is also hurt and shaken from the Sith-Boy's attack, yet, both Qui-Gon and himself did not have the heart to reject him, when he refuse to be evacuated along with the badly wounded Padawan Tachi. He choose to stand and took part in the Temple's defense, despite the Sith-Boy's murder of his two best friends... or it was...

"Padawan Kenobi, I hope that your reason to stand here, is not a revenge..." said Dooku solemnly.

"I... I don't know Master Dooku, but I... I..." said Obi-Wan, stuttering over the unexpected question.

"While I know about the very possible repeat of the last Yinchorri attack, or even full scale assault by the Sith itself, you must know that a Jedi should feel no anger... A Jedi slay his opponent only if necessary, and even if he do that, he must do it with heavy heart, according to the will of the Force."

"Y... I know... but why Qui-Gon..."

"Well, your Master personally asked me to watch over you, while he and Master Yoda himself keep watch over the whole operations, meditating and discussing about the real identity and purpose of the Sith-Boy."

"What do they want, it was already clear... isn't it? The boy is a Sith Lord, and he tell us the same thing. Our previous attempts to contain him non-violently result in deaths of Bant and Garen, as well as Siri being put in coma again... I'm sorry to said this Master... but I now start to question Master Qui-Gon's sanity, because he used to exclaim that the boy could be the Chosen One..." said Obi-Wan but Dooku quickly supplies his answer.

"He could be the Chosen One, of the Sith, the Sith'ari... We didn't really know about it, but after looking at the Holocrons and artifacts found inside Palpatine's estate, that was quite a possibility..."

"You don't mean..." said Obi-Wan while looking with disbelief stare.

"Yes, that boy has the equal chance to either being the Chosen One of the Jedi, or the Sith'ari... and if it was the later... we should try our best for the survival of the Jedi..." said Dooku when he heard some wet footsteps at the floor under him.

"There is a discrepancy in the force, there is no force presence under us, but I heard footsteps... only someone who capable to cloak their own presence but forgot to maintain physical silence could do that..." said Dooku while alerting the rest of his group. "Obi-Wan, call Master Windu and make sure all security efforts surrounding the captured Zabrak are fully prepared, while I will alert the rest of the Masters..."

"... alright..."

* * *

Tatooine is dry, and Anakin isn't being used to swim his way inside a body of water, even though Maul already teaches him the basics at Naboo, it was only twice, at the s, and he didn't really know how to properly swim yet. That's why he choose to simply wade over the shallow part of these stinky sewers, and only swim if he really must. And after the last swim across the pipeway, he was already exhausted, and decides to simply walk over the latet dry parts, who thankfully, around a meter wide at the side of the river-like sewer.

The bald man with red eyes from his dream was right, the sewers had no guards, and at some places, it was actually broken. While he isn't even certain that his current attire (now soaking wet) are good for this condition or not, he just go forward, and hope that at least he can stole another clothes so he isn't hampered by this now heavy...

"Wait a second, am I looking at a dry set of clothes? who drop this inside the sewer anyway? Is that bald man actually helping me directly?" asked Anakin when he look toward plastic-wrapped, dry clothes and boots, not quite close to his size, but it was definitely better than his now stinky clothes. He also spot a larger backpack with a bundle of pipes and chrono inside it. He ripped the plastic off from the clothes, and after looking for a time, he recognize it as a Jedi Children's uniform, happy to be out of this now stinky clothes, he exchange his outfit, and after that, opened his previous, soaking wet backpack, and get the second lightsaber out of the plastic wrap. He then checked both of his (stolen) lightsabers, and found them still working well.

"Good then, now, I just need to climb that stair and sneak outside... but... what is that?" said Anakin to himself when he found a paper still folded inside the pocket, and he read the writings.

[[to Bruck Chun, before you lure Kenobi out in the room of thousand fountains, make sure you put this bomb inside the turbolift shaft, with thirty minutes timer, do not forget this or our plan will be put in jeopardy.]]

"Umm, who's this 'Bruck Chun'? I'm not Bruck Chun and I didn't know any Kenobi, But at least I got a bomb..." said Anakin while looking at the chrono at the bomb, and to his surprise, the chrono system are broken.

"Well, the chrono is broken already, but I should be able to repair it, this is just a simple cutting and re-attaching the cables." said Anakin while he got a glimpse, that whoever try to activate this bomb first are disappointed because of the broken chrono. Whoever this Bruck Chun is, Anakin know that he must be unlucky to not having enough mechanical skills to repair it, despite it only needs two minutes of tweaking and the Chrono is good to use again.

After repairing the bomb, Anakin also spot a box of compact utility tools lying inside a crack in the sewer's wall, whatever this was a deliberate help from the man speaking with him in his dream, or some other thiefs or something actually left those things here, he cannot say anything but thank you, especially to the one mentioned here, Bruck Chun.

And after he packed the bomb and tools inside the backpack again, just before he start to climb the ladder, his sense of danger flared, and he quickly activate his lightsaber before the sewer door opened and two men leap from the upside toward his current position. Anakin quickly jump back to the walkway so the men cannot catch him off guard.

Well, those two are familiar, yet he encounter them at different time. The old man with white hair and beard are one of the Jedi who chase him and Maul in Tatooine, and the red-headed man with funny braid at his side is the one he recently fought when he stole the lightsabers. He also sensed several more Jedi is waiting upward and...

"If I didn't know it for better, I swore I just saw Bruck Chun again!" said Obi-Wan, filled with disbelief.

"Looks like it was his old clothes afterall, that was interesting because it seems he retraced the way Xanatos infiltrated this temple tweleve years ago, and we forgot to scour the sewers from whatever he left inside before..." said Dooku with equal sense of disbelief.

"Umm, excuse me, but who is this Bruck Chun?" said Anakin, curious about that name, but instead of replying, the two Jedi quickly move to his side and trying to tackle him, forcing him to defend with his lightsaber, but he was surprised when the old man quickly block his slash with his own lightsaber, forcing him to jump back before the younger one could cut his legs with his lightsaber.

"Wow, you two are really angry this time..." said Anakin before he run toward the darker part of the sewer and break some pipes with the force to slow his pursuer down.

"Careful Padawan Kenobi, and don't panic if this boy start to use his Sith Lightning, just remember what I've told you earlier!" said Dooku when Obi-Wan still pushing the pipe out of the way with the Force.

"I have bad feelings over this Master Dooku, it gave me chills to remember about Xanatos all over again..." said Obi-Wan when he resumed his chase, just before Obi-Wan and Dooku stopped so suddenly because they feel something dangerous is coming.

Anakin launch himself toward the two, and before the two Jedi could react, he shot Obi-Wan with force lightning, but much to his surprise, this time, Obi-Wan was fully prepared and actually block the lightning with lightsaber, causing it to deflect and nearly shot Anakin back in the face, if he not quickly cut the lightning out and jump back again. This time with two lightsabers drawn.

"Jar'kai?" said Obi-Wan with disbelief, but it was cut short because Anakin throw one of the lightsaber hurling toward their position forcing them to part way because they did't really sure if he was really capable of telekinetic lightsaber combar or not. But just after they part their ways, Anakin already dart between them and run like mad, he doesn't even take the thrown lightsaber back, just run toward the other part of the sewer in front of them.

"Kriff, he bluffed us!" said Obi-Wan in frustation while Dooku took the lightsaber and gave it to Obi-Wan solemnly.

"This must be one of your friends'"

"Y... yes... this is Garen's..." said Obi-Wan after carefully holding and feeling the lightsaber.

"We will stay here and guard this way, Master Fisto has agreed to led a group of aquatic Jedi to capture him under the drain system of the Thousand Fountains Room, at least the Sith-Boy is still human, and he will be at severe disadvantage fighting underwater... if he really can..." said Dooku after closing his commlink up.

"B... but..."

"We must guard the way here, Kenobi, so if the Sith-Boy run back toward here, he won't get away easily."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the hidden corner of the Sewers, under the room of Thousand Fountains:_

"Lord Thulu, you must make sure that the Boy escape without sustaining major wounds."

"But Master Plaqueis, you previously said..."

"No, we will kill the Zabrak later, I have my own designs with the boy, and some days arrested by the Jedi will only fuel his hatred toward them. The first priority is the safety of the Boy, the second is the Zabrak could escape as well, but at least, make sure that the Boy will escape unharmed."

"I don't even know where he is, but Dooku only said he will pass here, and I must capture him..."

"In an hour, my full concentration to maintain this extent of Dark Side shroud would be worn down, make sure the Boy and the Zabrak escaped before I exhausted, understand? With this extent of shroud, even you could kill other Jedi there without being detected, but remember, only one hour, and choose your kills carefully..."

"Thy bidding will be done, Master..."


	28. Under the Fountains

**Under The Fountains**

* * *

Anakin cannot believe that his desperate trick actually worked against those two, yes, he lost a lightsaber, but the one who functioned well underwater is still with him, and now he got a bomb as well. He heard some footsteps at the floors above him, so he simply hide all his force signatures and tuck himself in a secluded railing.

"Duh, waters again... I started to prefer sands over those wet, yucky, stinky things..." whined Anakin when he see that his path are blocked by a rather large pool of water, with only some narrow side railings on the other side, around 5 meters separated from his current position. Yes, there are some pipes and pillars, but still, Anakin isn't even sure if he can cross them with a force-jump without getting wet again.

"There must be some other ways..." said Anakin when he look upwards, and sees nothing else but some dirty pipes placed very near into the celling, he isn't sure if the force allows him to grab the pipe and walk upside down, but he decides to try anyway.

*jump*

"Eww, it's sli..."

*THUD*

"OUCH!" said Anakin when his grip slipped and he fall again into the railings. Despite he was trying to imbue his rather clumsy acrobatics with the force, it was covered with moss and it was simply un-grippable. He tried to sense if the two Jedi he just fought before are following him, but he didn't sense them, it means they're either hiding themselves, or he was walking into a trap.

"Hmm... perhaps this is not the right way..." Anakin then looked to all directions, and found no one nearby, so...

"I'm not sure if I could go upward and simply said 'Excuse me, I need to borrow the toilet' after this... better take a pee first before fighting the Jedi again..." said Anakin who quickly relieve himself toward the dark corner of the sewer pool.

* * *

Inside the pool below, two Mon Calamaris, a Chagrian, a Gungan, and a Nautolan Jedi Knights hiding themselves underwater, all wearing their own native water-comfortable suits (what do you think, wet Jedi cloaks underwater?) and they are quite annoyed because the Sith-Boy decides to take a piss on top of their position, and Master Fisto, who was supposed to hide in another corner, aren't seen, so they didn't know about what they should do. They would like to simply jump out and fight the boy in five against one lightsaber fight, but Master Fisto actually forbids them for doing 'rash actions'.

* * *

"Well, that's it... I just remembered that I have a bomb! Perhaps I should bomb this room, and escape upward using the hole!" thinks Anakin after he done his toilet business. Anakin then go back to the railing, and open the backpack, while behind him, a humanoid being with tentacles on his head slowly arise from the water, WITHOUT giving any force signatures.

And just before Anakin tinkered with the bomb, the Force gave him a warning, and he quickly duck, evading a pounce from that... Nautolan he had seen earlier in Naboo?

"We meet again, boy..." said the shirtless Kit Fisto while quickly resume standing up and activating his green lightsaber.

"Oh, am I just pissing into your bedroom?" said Anakin while he also activated the stolen blue lightsaber.

"... do you just tried to use Dun Moch against me boy?" asked Kit Fisto while he cocked his head to the side.

"Umm, no, I honestly think that for a creature such as you, this was too clean for your bedroom..." said Anakin, obviously trying to insult the Nautolan.

"Hmm, did your master teach you that Dun Moch are just petty insults?" asked Kit Fisto.

"Nah, your species are just love to be here because all the poo and pee, isn't that right?"

"Kid, your insult aren't working..."

"I know that Nautolans enjoy living inside septic tanks, perhaps this sewers are cleaner because they eat all the..." said Anakin but before he can finish his petty insults, the other Nautolan Jedi, who watch the scene at the same time after being peed, leapt from underwater with his blue lightsaber turned on. Anakin didn't anticipate this, but since this is a force-imbued insults, this makes the Nautolan Knight both enraged and sloopy, making his attack somewhat easy to evade. Anakin then simply retaliate by force choking the poor Nautolan Knight when the other four Jedi Knights emerges to help him, quickly snapped his neck. Anakin then threw the lifeless corpse toward the four.

"Be careful friends, this Sith-Boy are dangerous, don't let him goad you with his petty insults..." said the Chagrian who then assume a battle ready stance, the other three follow him as well.

"I just cannot believe, that Matt Kasdi fall for your Dun Moch..." said Kit Fisto to Anakin.

"Oh? so all of you are sleeping here? That's why you amphibians are soo stinky, smells like toilet undrained for a week!" said Anakin, but to his surprise, none of the Jedi fall for his insults again.

"Careful boys, do not let him enrage you, how ridiculous it might be, his Dun Moch already claimed one victim..." said Kit Fisto, slowly closing his distance toward Anakin, while the other four are doing the same, methodical approach, with their lightsabers turned on and ready.

"Uh-Oh..." said Anakin while he found that he was now surrounded, with five Jedi. And he knew that if he escape by plunging himself into the pool, he will be quickly defeated because the five of them are all amphibians who could stay underwater without problems while he need to breathe, not to mention he has exactly zero underwater fighting training.

So, Anakin desperately gather all his fear, turning it into anger, and using them to power his Sith Lightning, toward one of the Mon Calamari Jedi, but much to his surprise, he was prepared and simply block the lightning with his lightsaber. Anakin tried to shoot the lightning toward the Chagrian and Gungan as well, but they do the same thing.

"Yousa should surrender, yousa hav no chances!" said the Gungan Jedi.

"Uh..."

"Just be a good boy, and we won't hurt you!" said Kit Fisto, while start to walk to far to the other side, making an opening.

Anakin then tried to desperately dart toward the largest opening, but before he could do that, Kit Fisto suddenly break two meters of the thirty centimeter pipe on top of his position using the force, forcing him to leap back because he didn't want to be hit by those heavy pipes... it could hurt... but then a small smile is painted upon Anakin's face, and he lift the heavy pipe himself, and using the force, swings it back toward Kit Fisto, who duck the pipe, but the centripetal force of the pipe continues and it actually hit one of the Mon Calamari square in the head before he can react, crushing it.

The three surviving Jedi Knights leaps to attack Anakin, but now, the heavy pipe already in Anakin's control again, and he simply fling it toward their position, before following them with lightsaber blazing. The Gungan Jedi was hit by the pipe and fall, but before that, he found his body was bisected in two with a blue blade, leaving him fall to his death into the pool. The other two tries their best to evade, but one of them accidentally...

The Chagrian look toward his back in disbelief, because the green blade of Kit Fisto "accidentally" impaled upon his chest. The lone Mon Calamari just watch this with disbelief, but then Anakin quickly cut his head while he was stand in disbelief. The dead Chagrian then fall upon Kit Fisto's feet.

"Accidents happened..." said Kit Fisto coldly.

"Well, thanks for disposing him, now, you will die here, too..." said Anakin readying his position.

Kit Fisto then tried to make a somewhat sloopy swing directly toward Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin think it was a feint, dodge the attack and retaliate with a cross slash to Kit Fisto's head, but suddenly Kit blocked his attack and pushed him backward, forcing Anakin to use a Sith Lightning against him...

And this time, Anakin's Sith Lightning hit him flawlessly, sending him hurtling to the wall, and fall into the Pool as well.

* * *

Anakin can't really believe his luck, he just killed five Jedi, and the other one was killed by Jedi on Jedi accident. He then gathered the Chagrian and Mon Calamari's lightsabers (who still on top of the railings, not plunged underwater), and just start to try to set the bomb when he heard two footsteps running toward him, forcing him to put the bomb back inside his backpack, along with the extra two stolen lightsabers, and since he feel no one is really here now, he plunge himself into the pool, swimming across the pool and make his way to the railings on the other side.

"Drat, those two from before are coming, better wet than being caught..." said Anakin while he resumes his running.

* * *

"Kenobi, it seems we're too late... I can't believe that five Knights and Master Fisto lost to..." said Dooku while he noticed Kit Fisto struggling to reach the railings again.

"Master Fisto, thank the Force, you're alive!" said Obi-Wan, who quickly help the Nautolan to get ashore, but it seemed that Master Fisto is too weak to climb, so Master Dooku helped him as well.

"... t... the boy... e... escaped... m... monster... m..." said Kit Fisto, struggling to lift his head and talk to Dooku.

"Kenobi! call the reinforcements and tell them Master Fisto is gravely wounded! The Sith-Boy just killed five Jedi Knights, and..." said Dooku but then Fisto tried to say something.

"D... don't remind... me... ju... just... s... stop.. the... b... boy..." said Kit Fisto, but Dooku quickly shushed him and replies.

"I'll try to confront him alone... Kenobi, you wait here for the healers, then inform them that the Boy should be expected under the room of Thousand Fountains, I'll try to keep in check, but I'll pursue him before he can do more damages..." said Dooku, who then without many words, leap across the Pool and run toward the boy's last known position.

"... y... you... be.. bet..." said Kit Fisto.

"But what about you, you're heavily wounded Master Fisto, the healers..."

"Don't mind me... help... Master Dooku... to..."

"What if the boy has an accomplices, whoever they are, you could be killed, I'm here to protect you until reinforcements come..." said Obi-Wan.

"T... many thanks... Padawan Kenobi..." said Kit Fisto who then falls asleep into a healing trance, while Obi-Wan quickly opened his comm and call for reinforcements.


	29. Invisible

**Invisible**

* * *

"Mace, Mace, do you hear me?"

"I hear you Dooku, how about the latest status of the Sith Boy? The Dark Side shroud is going thicker and thicker, as if it was directed to blind us..."

"The boy has powerful accomplice, backing him up, guard your position well and be ready for anything, because we cannot risk letting attacked like what the Yinchorri has done one year ago."

"Are you still pursuing the Boy, where are..."

"I can't really gave the exact location, but generally directly under the Room of Thousand Fountains, Master Fisto have failed to..."

"Did they miss the boy or..."

"Five Knights dead, Master Fisto himself are heavily wounded due to Sith Lightning..."

"WHAT?"

"Exactly as I feared, this boy is not just some clumsy Sith Apprentice, but he is definitely a trained killer..."

"But, how could he... and Master Fisto is one of our best."

"I'll explain later, for now, I want Cin Drallig to go under the fountain sewers as well and support me, tell him to use Makashi defense against this Boy... he..."

"Care to quickly explain?"

"One dead by force choke, one dead by blunt trauma due to heavy object, two dead by rather sloopy cuts, Master Fisto wounded against Sith Lightning, but one thing bother me the most..."

"... tell me..."

"Knight Bang Samadia, the Chagrian, die because of well placed shiak, a direct stab to vital organs, this isn't a swordworks of someone hastily trained... I know you must heard the full analysis later, but now, tell the others do not try to engage the Sith-Boy with group tactics, he will use our sense of mutual protection and help against us, I suspect Master Fisto was defeated because he tried to protect the less capable Knights..."

"Understand... so..."

"And most importantly, evacuate all Knights out from the hall of thousand Fountains, leave only Swordsmaster there, since the Sith-Boy will be no doubt using them as his ironic shield, he is much more skilled than we thought, and I suggest to sever his hands because I doubt he can be captured alive without it..."

"I... I'll tell Master Drallig, just wait and..."

"I'll wait and please gave me light signal, and whatever happened with me and Master Drallig, don't rush to our help, your priority is securing the Zabrak, understood?"

"Alright, as you wish..."

* * *

Master Dooku just finished his voice comm communication, although it was mostly just a skimming look over the dead bodies of the Knights, his decades of experience in swordsmanship tells him that something isn't right, especially the Shiak done toward the fallen Chagrian Knight. Yes, it is a well placed stab, but the precision of how it was done are puzzling, compared to the other sloppy, yet equally deadly methods the Sith-Boy used to dispose other knights, namely brute force and brutal slashes. Master Dooku just know something is not right, perhaps this Sith-Boy really deliberately play sloopy against the Jedi, only to catch them off guard and execute one of his victim using a well placed attack? And why the Sith-Boy decides to bluff him and Kenobi using such desperate lightsaber throw, just to show a well orchestrated telekinetic feats against those who ambush him at the drain pool?

"That's it... he was really disadvantaged against six well trained aquatic Jedi, so he somehow decides to drop all pretenses and fight with his real skill... I can guess Master Fisto cannot really use water manipulation without causing collateral damages to the other Jedi... I guess the Sith-Boy would be best to be fought in a duel, when he cannot really use the weaker one to manipulate the stronger into defending instead of attack..."

"Now, I sense him again... he must be near..."

"..."

"Wow, can't believe you make it this far old fart!" said the Sith-Boy, who stand in the walkway corner, while activating a blue lightsaber.

"Now, you must face me in a duel, young one. This time, I am prepared for all trick you have under your sleeve." said Dooku calmly while activating his own blue lightsaber, and formally gave a salute, while he didn't intend to honour the Sith-Boy, he did respect his ability, to master such deceptive form of combat at such young age.

For a while, Dooku could swear he sense an uncertainty emanating from the Sith-Boy, but then, he quickly dissipate it and start building up Dark Side power.

"I'll kill you old fart!" said the Sith-Boy while leaping from the railway and shooting a Force Lightning toward him, Dooku didn't block the attack, but dodging it to the side. The Sith-Boy then tried to do some wild swings, but Dooku easily countered them, and, sense an opening, he kicked the Sith-Boy and he was plunged back into the sewer canal.

"Damn it!" said the Sith-Boy who then, much to Dooku's surprise, quickly leap out of the water with lightsaber still in his hand, but now instead of facing Dooku, the Sith-Boy run away into the darker path of the sewer. So Dooku just jump across the canal and stop for a while, analyzing the situation.

"He is sloppy, powerful yes, but sloppy... is this a trap or he actually has another accomplice here?" asked Dooku to himself. "Perhaps this is a trap, I should be careful..." said Dooku and he then proceed to methodically and slowly enter the part of the sewer while the Sith-Boy run into. Not far, he sense a warning in the force and before it hit, Dooku blocked the Sith Lightning directed toward him.

"Hmm... powerful, but with no real skill behind it..." said Dooku calmly while the Sith-Boy stopped.

"NO SKILL? EAT THIS YOU WHITE HAIRED OLD KRIFFER!" said the Sith-Boy, who resume to bombard him with Sith Lightning, but now Dooku just stand and redirect one of the lightning, nearly hit the Sith-Boy back if not because he dodged it, sloppily in Dooku's opinion, to the side.

"Stop pretend being a little trained boy relying only on brute force, and show me your true skill..." said Dooku while preparing whatever attack will happen next.

And for a while Dooku can sense the Sith-Boy's fear, did he really blow the Sith-Boy's modus operandi? Or perhaps...

Before he can do anything, the Sith-Boy then run again, but this time, he has something on his hand, and he doing something... before throwing whatever it was, directly into the main pipe, before running away in opposite direction.

"Bomb!" said Dooku, who quickly recognize this as high-explosive plastic-derived bomb... if it explode, it could damage the sewer system and causing moderate destruction over the Room of Thousand Fountains, must be a last resort... it won't do much damage to anyone prepared with the Force-shield, but it will weaken or even break the reinforced floor, as well as blasting a hole directly to the Thousand Fountains' room, and with Dark Shroud this thick, it could hit unwary Jedi upwards, so he was forced to leave his pursuit of the boy to took the bomb by telekinesis and...

"Wait, this bomb is too simple to defuse... or was he really that desperate?" said Dooku who knew the bomb was mostly harmless after he simply rip off the Chrono embedded into the bomb. For extra safety, he carefully pull out the detonator as well, but he knew that whoever build this bomb, its' use is merely for distraction, especially when thrown in front of a Jedi with years of military experience.

"Time to finish this task..." said Dooku who then contact Cin Drallig for his current position, the bomb needs to be analyzed, especially since it was the very same type Xanatos used to terrorize the temple, more than ten years ago.

"hmm... so he was either has a more nasty surprise, or he really had insider working with him..."


	30. Phantom Strike

**Phantom Strike**

* * *

"Too tough, that force-damnit old fart Jedi was simply too tough and too skilled to be killed, and now he was skilled enough to defuse his bomb too," said Anakin in his own mind, as panic and fear start to cloud his mind. Sure, that old Jedi are simply too skilled to be fought with his meager variants of little tactics and force skills he was capable for. Where are the bald guy in black when he need it? He merely provides changing clothes and one bomb, and he expect him to now at least shaking off that relentless old Jedi from pursuing him? And where the hell this drainage corridors end without at least another group of strong Jedi waiting for him? That old fart wasn't insulted by his Dun Moch, and while Anakin think of even more insulting insults, he simply didn't know what kind of insults works best against that old fart. Speaking of which, that old fart was also capable to either absorb and even reflect his Force Lightning WITHOUT being visibly exhausted, unlike the Mirialan woman and the little green troll from before, he knew he could try to simply extend his amount of Lightning power, but he will be exhausted as well, and this place has too many Jedi to his likings.

He look at behind, and he still can sense the old fart patiently pursuing him and for all he know, that old fart's force signature aren't as visible as the other Jedi, but for somewhat reason, he instinctively knew that this old fart is almost as strong as the female little green troll. And he also sensed another signature try to approach him from the front, methodically choose his way, so even if Anakin could sense the newcomer, he actually block most of the possible escape routes. And for whatever it was, Anakin sense something was...

"Stop and surrender, boy!" said the newcomer. Anakin quickly look at the side, and see that the newcomer is a middle aged human, with long brown hair, and brandishing a green lightsaber.

Anakin reflexively drawn his own lightsaber, and this time, he isn't really sure if this man has any weak points in lightsaber combat, so he wait and slowly go toward the narrower part of railings. Just to duck in the last time and block a blue lightsaber strike done by the previous old fart.

"You have no hope fighting against two swordsmasters, surrender and we will do no grievous bodily harm." said Dooku while maintaining pressure to Anakin.

Anakin pulled himself out from the bladelock with great difficulty, and now found himself trapped, in a narrow walkway, with two highly skilled Jedi Masters, each blocking the way without plunging himself into the sewer, again. So, knowing that at least the lightsabers in his possessions are all waterproofs, he decide to jump directly into the sewer and hide under the walkway, hoping that at least one of those two will go there and he has chance to really outfought him, if their lightsabers aren't waterproof.

But much to his surprise, the two of them throw their outer robes and jump into the sewer as well, and much to Anakin's dismay, their lightsabers also seemed to be waterproof.

"Well, surprised? I already fought in numerous battles against the Mandalorians, and you expect me to use non-waterproof lightsaber? And Master Drallig is the head of Temple Security, while he is still a normal human, he can fought as well as a true aquatic Jedi in watery conditions." said Dooku with hints of amusement in his voice.

"And I must admit, we forgot to sent patrols into the sewers, I didn't know how could you infiltrate this system, but I guarantee that you won't get out of this without being secured under Jedi supervisions." said Cin Drallig while keeping a Makashi opening stance.

Anakin almost think he was in a dead end until he look toward the robes left by those two. He then quickly pull Cin Drallig's robe with the force and throw it toward it's owner to blind him before following up with a Sith Lightning. This tactic almost taken Master Drallig off guard, but as Anakin pressed his attack with lightsaber, he was ready to block his slashes.

"Your power is impressive for your age, force imbued I can see, but you lack true skills..." said Cin Drallig who then trying to slash Anakin's sword hand, only to be blocked, barely in the last second, while Dooku quickly close in but not directly interfering, except...

A force wave hit Anakin squarely in the back, and he was thrown onto the wall, the lightsaber in his hand fall and immediately go to Cin Drallig's hand, forcing him to use another lightsaber.

"I see you have stolen three, now they are only two, why aren't you use them both in a proper Jar'Kai?" taunt Cin Drallig, hoping to lure Anakin into a rash action, and Anakin immediately replies by activating two lightsabers in each hands, earning him raised brows from both Cin Drallig and Dooku.

"Confident, aren't you?" taunt Dooku, thinking that soon this Sith-Boy will make a mistake.

And Anakin must admit, he never really taught on how to use two swords simultaneously. Yes, he only capable to even properly swing it when it rest upon his right hand, at least, and he prefers to use left hand to simply shoot Lightning or choking... so... unimaginatively, he deactivate the lightsaber in his left hand and try to clip the lightsaber back into his belt.

Dooku and Cin Drallig raised their eyebrows again, but before Anakin fully clipped the lightsaber, he suddenly thrown the still active lightsaber on his right hand directly toward Cin Drallig, forcing him to dodge the incoming blade, while Anakin make a force assisted leap and do a slash with the other lightsaber, who barely dodged, but at least he cut some of Cin Drallig's hair, and he was now directly facing the two, not surrounded. Anakin quickly jump back to the railings and while the two Jedi Masters pursue him, he throw Dooku's cloak toward them, and run away into the nearest ladder and escaped upside.

* * *

"That boy is much more resourceful than we thought before, but at least he only has one lightsaber now..." said Dooku who quickly resume his pursuit, followed by Cin Drallig.

"Are you really sure he was capable of a very technical Shiak? Not just some lucky thrust or stab?" asked Cin Drallig.

"I know it was a Shiak instead of rough stab, the wound is too narrow and without much side-cut, it could only formed by a highly trained swordsman who learned to effectively stab and kill without much fuss. But fighting him several times, I start to think he just got that lucky Shiak, or..."

"Someone else is helping him fought Master Fisto's group, but that isn't possible..."

"Speaking of which, my opinion is upon lucky thrust now, let's hope those upside..."

"Master Yaddle and Master Yoda, I can sense them..."

"Good, make sure that..."

"I already know when you asked to use Makashi, and masters only, the Sith-Boy will target the weakest first and forcing the stronger one to cover right? He must be fought in a duel because if he wasn't, he could use his Juyo to confuse his attackers... Even if he still fought using unrefined slashes and thrusts, I can see that he was trained by a Juyo practitioner, and seeing the Zabrak Sith's holovids captured on Naboo, we can conclude that he was the very same Juyo practitioner who trained the boy."

"Excellent analysis Cin... Now let's follow the boy upside, with Master Yoda himself, we could corner him without relying upon numerical superiority, in fact we must not use numerical superiority except as indirect pressure."

"Agreed..."

* * *

"Cih, the two trolls again..." said Anakin when he sense those two are already waiting for him in the room upside, but facing with no clear escape, he decides to go with this route and improvise later. So when Anakin finally blew away the drainage door and jump, he was greeted by...

"Meet again, we are..." said Yoda.

"You two green trolls, are you married?" asked Anakin.

"Unrelated we are, but same planet, we born in..." said Yaddle, and as far as Anakin can see and sense, they are standing a bit far from each others now, instead of fighting in close approximations. They both held unlit lightsabers, but as far as he can sense, there is no obvious openings without obvious counterattacks upon them. Upon noticing that their lightsabers are turned on, Anakin can tell that the male troll is using shorter, green blade one, just as he seen on Tatooine, and the female troll is using longer yellow lightsaber, with longer handle as well, even if compared with the lightsabers normal adult humanoids usually use. He can sense that Yaddle is the weaker of the two, but she actually have reach advantage compared to Anakin, major advantage considering he is still a nine years old Sith Apprentice.

"Duh." said Anakin when the force warned him and he leapt to one of the fountain bases, evading the two humans who leap from his former escape point. Now he face four highly skilled Jedi Masters, in a wide, almost open room, but still no obvious escape, nonetheless.

"I just hope there is no one else in..." said Anakin while he noticing another faint force signature... and this one is coming from a little child hiding under the fountain base he stepped on...

"I have a good idea..." said Anakin while he start to smile sadistically, and the four Jedi Masters expressed shock upon sensing the very same force signatures as well, there is a vulnerable initiate hiding in this very room.

"Cannot believe, I am, forget to check her out of this room, I was..." said Yaddle.

"Damn, he has a hostage now..." said Dooku.

And everyone just watch in shock as Anakin step down a bit and forcibly lift a very frightened four years old Togruta girl out of her hiding place by her neck.

* * *

Note:

_Yes, yes Ahsoka Tano is here, and her life is literally hang in the balance at her neck at little Skyguy's hand. You could already guess the fate of lil' Darth Vader, but what about her? I will wrote the next chapter in two days from now and publish it in Wednesday, as I will be busy in the office tomorrow Monday and Tuesday. Please write reviews with your choice of Ahsoka's fate, do you want to see her:_  
_a) dead (afterall, Anakin never knew or even see her, she is just an expendable hostage in lil' Vader's eyes afterall)_  
_b) alive, but taken by Anakin (and by extension Maul, I cannot guarantee if she'll escape or something else, but she'll be forcibly taken / kidnapped)_  
_c) alive, the Jedi save her (yeah, did you think 4 Jedi Masters cannot handle a Sith-Boy holding exactly one hostage?)_

_pick one :D :D :D_


	31. Blunt Strike, With Daggers Behind

**Blunt Strike, With Daggers Behind**

* * *

"Well, a pity, but it looks like I got a puppy as my shield now." said Anakin while holding the frightened, and crying four years old Togruta by her neck.

"Taking an innocent child as hostage during fighting is dishonourable, release her!" said Dooku, but Anakin only grin and coyly replies.

"And four Jedi Masters against a nine years old boy? Dishonourable my ass!" said Anakin while tightening his grip to the little Togruta's neck.

Yoda tries to jump, but Anakin quickly block his advance with lightsaber, and casually slam the Togruta girl (not too hard) onto the fountain's edge, making her frozen in fear, silently cry while nasty looking bump formed on her montral.

"You Jedi are pathetic, if you move again, I will either gut her with this or simply snap her neck." said Anakin while threateningly hold the lightsaber blade close to the little Togruta's neck. In his mind, he now thinks on how stupid those Jedi are, he already killed several trained knights, aren't he? So why not just move on and let the little Togruta die?

"I believe we can negotiate her release, if you release her, we will let you go away..." said Dooku, trying to reason with the little Sith Lord.

"And my Brother? Did you think I am stupid enough to..." said Anakin but he feels force warn him and he reflexively leap out to another fountain, before throwing the Togruta girl toward an empty corner and shot the intruders with Sith Lightning. Forcing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who still recover from their failed leap to block the attack. And before Cin Drallig and Yaddle can secure the Togruta Girl, Anakin already jump on top of her feet and hold his lightsaber very close to her neck, make the Togruta yelp and cry harder.

"I know you are a Sith Lord boy! But you did not need to Torture her!" said Qui-Gon who quickly resume a ready stance.

"Name is Vader, Darth Vader, and you will not call me around as boy or youngling..." said Anakin while resume his choke hold to the Togruta girl. Anakin then look toward the transparisteel window, and he know that if the worst come, he can force blast the window and bail his ass out of this Force Damned temple, or...

"Anymore intruders and consider this pup as a dead one..." said Anakin while carefully scan the room from potential more intruders.

"We'll let you escape this time, just..." said Dooku try to negotiate more, while the other Jedi tried to encircle the Sith-Boy without startling him. But Anakin get the movement and quickly force-blasting the window, and leap outside.

"Call the sentries on the ground floor, tell them to be careful, the Sith-Boy carries a hostage!" said Cin Drallig directly to his comm to the Temple Guards, and the Jedi split themselves Dooku, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon quickly follow the Sith-Boy out from the window, while Yoda and Yaddle go toward the Detention Center.

* * *

"Bantha Poodo... those guys are following me..." said Anakin while he tries his best to run and hide, but alas, while it wasn't physically heard due to his hand now forcing her mouth to be shut, the cries from the little Togruta girl resonate loudly in the Force, practically made her into a beacon in the Force, despite the Dark Shroud engulfing the Force.

"... h... why... soka not bad... why you are so evil with ahsoka..." cries the little Togruta, when Anakin slip his hand to help him nudge a window silently.

"Shut up you little dog! or I kill you!" said Anakin while threateningly tighten his hand on her neck.

"Ee... eekh... you bad boy... why masters chase you out with lightsabers? did you..." cries Ahsoka, but Anakin simply slam her head to the wall to silence her.

"AAAH! WAAAAAAA!" Ahsoka cries louder, forcing Anakin to manually shut her mouth with his hand again. Drat, why Maul mostly train him in combat? Not how to subtly manipulate the Force to perform force suggestions like the Jedi does to him? He isn't subtle... and... why he never think about it before? One little girl might cause the Jedi to be reluctant to directly attack him, a lot of defenseless little kids could make better hostage right?

"Tell me pup! Where are your friends now?" said Anakin, hoping for picking some other children, and use them as leverage.

"... Ma... My friends?... they are gone already... Soka play hide and seek... but they suddenly never come... after that ringing sound... Soka don't..." said Ahsoka, but now Anakin mentally facefaulted in his mind, no easy hostage, and while he was certain he could escape using her, he isn't certain about will they want to trade her with Maul?

"Damn it, any other kids? As old as me or..." asked Anakin.

"... I dunno... the older initiates... also not at Creche... why you not go with..." said Ahsoka, but Anakin quickly 'straighten' her on this issue.

"Pup, I'm not a Jedi, I'm a Sith, and I kill Jedi, so follow my words or I kill you!" threaten Anakin while releasing his choke, causing Ahsoka to fall into the ground and stumble.

"... you... you bad boy... you evil..." said Ahsoka, but Anakin quickly kick her on the stomach, causing her to curl up in pain.

"Silent! Don't cry! And don't think anything! If you try to call for help in the force, I'll kill you!" threaten Anakin, but Ahsoka only silent without letting down her force signature.

"Oh kriff, you're untrained dog... now how to..." said Anakin who then try to open the Door, but before him, Obi-Wan stand and try to pounce on him, he dodges, but Qui-Gon and Dooku also leap from behind, forcing him to drop Ahsoka and shot some force lightning toward them.

"I get her!" said Obi-Wan after he catch Ahsoka and jump away, but before he can jump out, a heavy box telekinetically slammed toward him, forcing him to drop the Togruta girl after he was caught unprepared. Anakin tries to jump before Qui-Gon and Dooku can catch the girl, but luckily for him, several heavy objects suddenly hurl themselves toward the two Jedi, forcing them to dodge and let Anakin get the hostage back.

"Careful Qui-Gon! Kenobi! I sense someone else is..." said Dooku while stand guard, but several smoke grenades are thrown toward their positions, and someone certainly cover the Sith-Boy's escape with the Force.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! He's knocked out Master!" said Qui-Gon while trying to wake Obi-Wan up.

And before they can react, Anakin already pick someone else's hint in the Force and start to dart toward the subtle hint left in the Force.

* * *

Anakin cannot believe his luck, is Maul already escaped and helping him? but how? He then look at the frightened Togruta girl he still held in his hand, and he tried to sense Maul's force signature, but he found only a very faint one. Nevermind, so he dash toward the door, running upstairs, and much to his surprise, at the stair, he found two dead Jedi, along with a paper with writings on top of their bodies.

"two stairs upward, and across a long, narrow corridor to the south, I already killed the sentries. Darth Maul is sleeping, you are on your own now." he read the words on the paper and go upstairs and follow a narrow corridor to the south. Then, he found a broken door leading toward the detention center.

Anakin seems a bit worried with six or seven dead bodies he found on his way, but then he noticed that on the floor, there lies a decapitated bald head of a dark skinned human, with his body lies nearby, and the cell door is broken. He peek in and he found his brother, Darth Maul, lies unconscious and legless, but alive. Anakin then look toward the now positively frightened Togruta girl who he still held at his hands, and think she's useless now, he could escape, and he doesn't need her. But then, what if the Jedi come? She would make a good one time distraction when splat to the wall or...

Well, so he then dropped the Togruta girl, who now frozen in fear, gather all his force power, and start to lift the limp body of Maul on top of his back. He can't help but notice that the dead bald guy's lightsaber, he took that, and then... well, Maul squirms and...

"Brother! You're awake!"

"Y... yes Vader... So it's you... b..."

"Nope, th... wait a minute, I found another paper..." said Anakin who then read it as well.

"The Hangar is two floor downward, to the west, hijack one Starfighter and go to Telos IV, you are on your own, I'll meet you there. Xanatos."

"Brother, who's this... Xanatos?" asked Anakin.

"I don't know Vader, but what could we do now..." asked Maul back, he doesn't remember having an acquaintance named Xanatos, must be someone.

"Alright brother, the way is clear... but... can you help me hold this pup while I carry you?" said Anakin, handling the very frightened Ahsoka into the arm of Maul.

"Pup... wait, this..."

"A little Jedi girl, quite useful as hostage, we can drop her later..."

"Good idea..."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Dark Corner near the healing room:_

"They escape... just as planned... I just cannot forget the surprised face of Mace Windu when I stab him from behind, before decapitating him and write down instructions for the boy..." said Darth Thulu to Darth Plaqueis via commlink.

"No one alive after seeing you?"

"No one, and I also took the security cameras as well, they'll have no proof of it."

"Good, Xanatos will take his part and you should go back to the healing room, now play your role as a wounded Jedi. I'll retract the maximum extent of the Shroud in a minute." said Plaqueis and he immediately disconnect the comm afterwards.

* * *

_Fiveteen minutes later, Detention Center:_

"No... M... Mace..." said Dooku, who then solemnly hold the decapitated head of Mace Windu, the real horror written on his face is clear for all to see.

"Too late... we're too late..." said Qui-Gon, while checking the room for signs of struggle. Yoda and Yaddle come later with their heads down.

"Trapped on the elevator, we are, rigging a bomb to kill us, someone has." said Yoda.

"BOMB? wait, and the one the Sith Boy also carried?" said Dooku, startled with the revelation.

"Remote detonated bomb, the Sith Boy carried, hmm?" said Yoda while slowly close Mace Windu's opened eyes.

"He carried a Chrono-detonated one, and I defused it already... my suspicion about someone helping him from the inside are..." said Dooku, but then Qui-Gon's commlink beeped, and before he answer it, Qui-Gon's face turned pale.

"I... it can't be... Xanatos..." said Qui-Gon, hesitating to open his commlink.

"As I expected... Bruck Chun's clothing and reusing of his way to infiltrate the temple, how some knights dead by skillful swordswork... accept it Qui-Gon, that's probably the only lead we have..." said Dooku, and Qui-Gon heavy heartedly open his commlink.

"Greetings Master Qui-Gon!" said a... Man? With robotic voice, also with a black featureless mask except two glowing violet eyes, and the rest of his features are hidden under the hood and cloak he wear.

"X... Xanatos... how..." asked Qui-Gon, but the cyborg quickly interject him.

"How rude you are toward your successful ex-apprentice... I guess you already see the dead body of Master Windu, aren't you?" taunt the Cyborg.

"Y... You..."

"If you do something against my son again, you will regret it, I promise..." said Xanatos who then disconnect the commlink.

"S... son?" everybody in the room startled with this... revelation?

* * *

_Orbit of Telos IV:_

"Lord Plaqueis, why are you told me to claim that boy as my son toward the Jedi, I know it was to throw the investigations off guard, but still I think it can complicate matters..." said Xanatos to Plaqueis' via commlink.

"Just say that you only try throw the Jedi off their way with that claim, when you meet the boy. When they arrived, arrange it so they receive best accommodations as well as new prosthetic legs for the Zabrak. Treat them as honourable guests."

"I understand, but now, why are you asking me to lay claim on Lord Thulu's works? What if they realized that the distance from Coruscant to Telos..."

"That's why you must be away as quickly as possible, and return to Telos a week from now, you could told your underlings via text to simply accommodate for a boy and a tattooed Dathomirian Zabrak who ask for your audience."

"Understood, so..."

"You will go back to my ship, and I will gave you further instructions before setting off to Telos again."

"But what if the Zabrak tries to..."

"They won't, I see that the Zabrak has honour, and he will not turned against someone who helped him easily, we will get their trust before deciding on what we will do to them..."

"I see... but Miss Omega already fill a lawsuit over the ownership of my Offworld mining company. She tried to sue for child support, but... thanks to you, Offworld is bought by certain mysterious shareholder intended to safekeep it until my return... but as now the Jedi think that Sith-Boy is mine, this could be..."

"I certain you can take care of another illegitimate son, even if this one was a lie. Just accommodate them well until I came and negotiate directly. If the Jedi try to contact you again, gloat about how easy for you to infiltrate the Temple, and help them escape."

"As you wish, Lord Plaqueis."

* * *

_After Anakin and Maul take off with the stolen starfighter:_

"Tell me again Vader, why did you throw this Togruta pup inside?" asked Maul, trying not to startle Anakin, who still pilot the starship.

"Oops... w... what? I..." asked Anakin, who now look behind and see the little Togruta girl still cowering and crying at the corner.

"Duh... we have no use of her, I'll kill her..." said Maul, who then start to grab her by the neck, but Anakin suddenly intervene.

"Umm, I think not brother, she could be of use later... just... don't kill her..." said Anakin.

"First, the Nubian queen, and now this little Togruta girl? Come on Vader, someday, a woman could be the very reason of your downfall."

"... just don't kill her ok? We can use her as something... I don't really know, but perhaps... ?"

"Oh, you planned to sell her?"

"... umm... no... I think not... but perhaps my mom needs a slave... she could be one... but I dislike to enslave others for some reasons..."

"Isn't that ironic? What if your mother actually set her free?"

"Let's carry her around for a while shall we? Until we arrived at Telos IV, at least..."

"Ah, as you wish, but when she tries to escape or sabotage us, she will die, understood?"

"Ok..."

* * *

Note:

_3 B and 2 C, well, lil' Vader kidnapped Ahsoka. Now, now, won't tell ya if it will end up as Anisoka or Anidala. LOL. But if you look for Shmi and Padme, they'll be back soon enough, I promised._

_Yeah, yeah, Mace Windu is dead now, so all you Nick Fury fans can start to cry... Even as badass as he is, he simply cannot resist being stabbed from behind, by his own friend and fellow councillor, when guarding Maul and focus on his duty instead of actively watching his back, well? He simply did not foreseen Darth Thulu's betrayal, due to Plaqueis maintain the shroud at his maximum capacity..._


	32. Behind the Helping Hands

_Note : Sorry for a rather long-ish delay in update, mostly office works, duh._

* * *

**Behind the Helping Hands**

* * *

_Tatooine:_

Shmi Skywalker just arrived from the market, she's kind of tired, but she cannot think but how to make her pay her own keep to the good man who let her live in his farmhouse. Cliegg Lars is a good host, and he actually tell her she didn't have to do anything other than helping to look over Owen and occasionally helping him clean up the farmhouse, but she knew that she can do something more to help him, and because of this, she end up taking grocery duties as well as occasional shopping for parts as well, since she could ride a speeder by herself. But that was just half her worries, because she did not know what happened with Anakin now, she only recently remembered that the Jedi was supposed to be the good guys in the Galaxy, and now, her son is following someone who clearly go against them. She did have a little twinge of regret when she thinks if her son will end up as an mercenaries, bounty hunters, or such outlaws, but still, she also think that his fate is still better than being slave, but...

"Pardon me ma'am, but can you sold some food and water for me?" said an old Muun with breathing aid, who slouch slowly behind her.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, may I..."

"Ah, don't worry ma'am, I will pay whatever you ask. I am Hego Damask, and my ship has been stranded in the desert near here, while my droid is repairing the ship right now, they've informed me that it could took some hours. I forgot to stock my ship's emergency rations, and right now, I want to walk to the nearest settlements to bought food, but alas, my poor health did not permit me to..."

"Uh, Sir... you walk from the desert in this scorching heat? Come in, come in... it seems that you..."

"No worries ma'am, just hand me some foods and I'll pay it, if you don't accept republic credits, I has some spares of crystals and gold... I'm one of the richest men in the Galaxy, but alas, right now I'm afraid that I am willing to pay anything for simple foods and water. I've tried to contact emergencies by comm, but it was broken due to asteroid collision..." said the Muun who then start to lean on her shoulder, obviously exhausted from the ordeal.

"Just come in Sir, no need to worry about payments or anything else, we farmers aren't some kind of cheapskates..." said Cliegg Lars who emerges from the other speeder, just coming back after doing routine maintenance over the vaporators and mushroom fields. Prompting Shmi to help the elder Muun to hobble into the house, while Cliegg calls Owen to do something and he goes back inside.

"Ah, thanks sir..." said the elderly Muun after safely inside, and sit upon a chair. He extend his hands to Cliegg in friendly manner.

"Lars, Cliegg Lars... I'm the owner of this farm..." said Cliegg warmly, while Shmi go to the kitchen to prepare some foods.

"Damask, Hego Damask..."

"W... WHA? You... you're Hego Damask, t... t..." said Cliegg, who stuttered over the sudden revelation.

"Don't you say you believe whatever mass media told about me..." said Hego Damask with a little smile.

"Uh, no... S... Magister... I just don't..."

"So, you at least know about this... please, just call me Sir... or Mister... I don't need to earn myself unnecessary attentions, especially in..."

"Forgive me Sir... I just trying to be polite..."

"Don't mind it, I'm at the flight to Telos IV myself, over some private business, but alas, asteroid hit my ship and I am downed here. I'm lucky because at least the shielding system worked, and only some repairable damages occurs."

"..." Cliegg and Shmi (who just arrived, carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water) don't say anything, so Hego Damask continues his speech.

"May I ask where you heard about me? As far as I know, this planet is far on the outer rim, and it wasn't a part of the Republic." asked Hego Damask politely.

"Well, we did keep looking for Holonews, whatever few coming to this dustball... at least we knew about celebrity gossips and..." said Shmi, but Hego Damask just politely chuckles.

"Well, they said I am a hell of eccentric multibillionaire, don't they? And after looking me down at the desert, you must think that..."

"Pardon me sir, but I don't think you're that eccentric, with all the Hutts do here, your own reclusiveness is understandable... I just cannot believe that that the potentially richest man in the Galaxy just..." said Cliegg, but Hego Damask just smile and gesture him to stop.

"I understand, but alas, my old self is hungry now, and pardon me for eating first... but..." said Hego Damask politely. "Your lady?" asked Hego Damask while gesturing at Shmi, causing Cliegg some awkward look, and a blush on Shmi's face.

"No... I mean... She's a new farmhand here. I... I... di..." stuttered Cliegg.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so who's the lady on this farmhouse, may I ask? I think I've seen a boy before..."

"It's a long story, but he's Owen, my son... and his mother have passed away when he's a little..." said Cliegg sadly, prompting Hego Damask to politely ask for forgiveness.

"I don't mean it, my condolence..."

"Nah, don't worry about it Sir..." said Cliegg, and Hego Damask just nod and start eating his food.

Some minutes after, the old Muun already has his fill, and after trying to go washing dish by himself (Shmi quickly took the dish herself and washing it before he could walk to the sonic dishwasher). They're sit down and talk some minor chats.

"So, I'm sorry milady, but you're used to be a Slave?" asked Hego Damask politely.

"Yes, but I'm free now, some robbers murdered my slavemaster, and Cliegg bail us out of slavery... we..." said Shmi.

"We? did you..."

"Yes, I have a son, but h... he..." said Shmi, but Cliegg quickly intercede on her behalf.

"Yes, she has a son, and she doesn't know who his father is... he's as old as Owen, and he should be here." said Cliegg, but Shmi quickly beg him not to continue.

"Please no, it isn't..." said Shmi, but Hego Damask listen with interest, and make a gesture for Cliegg to continue with the story.

"She told me at first, that some rich couple from offworld offered to adopt him, but then... I asked her what really happened, and after some times, she finally told me the truth, that her son, Anakin, are taken as apprentice by a bounty hunter or mercenary of some sort. She said that while the Zabrak seems trustworthy, and actually promised her to let Anakin back to visit her after a year, she actually a bit regretted her decision to let her son be an apprentice over such dangerous job."

"Hmm... bounty hunter... mercenary... Zabrak?" asked Hego Damask politely. "Any details on him?"

"He's red, with full body tatoos, and having... prosthetic legs..." said Shmi weakly.

"Hmm... I didn't know him personally, but as my work dictates, I did have some connections to the underground... perhaps I can help you looking for informations... I am in your debt, afterall..."

"Thanks Sir... I don't think..."

"Well, it seems that my ship should be repaired already, may I..."

"Let me drive you with by speeder..." said Cliegg.

"Alright, thanks for everything today, may I have your address, stellar coordinate of the nearest town, and your comm numbers?"

"Here..." said Cliegg who then write them on a paper. Hego Damask then smiles and politely put it inside his pocket. Cliegg and him then go to the speeder and drive to the starship's location at the desert.

* * *

"I know this cannot really pay for your kindness, but please accept this..." said Hego Damask while firmly placing a sack of gold and crystals into Cliegg Lars' hands.

"B... but... you don't need to do... this is too much..." Cliegg can't say anything but he did notice that somehow, his hands go weak and he just accept this bag of riches like he has no strength to resist it at all.

"And I'll try my best to look over your son... her son, Anakin... I'll tell you later..." said Hego Damask while politely walk back into the Starship with a visible smile.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you planned to marry her don't you? Don't lie to me, you're clearly visible... you will make a good Father..." said Hego Damask.

"H... how..."

"I'm used to be young you know... Many thanks for everything..." said Hego Damask while closing the starship door and starting the engine, leaving Cliegg Lars with his jaw dropped, didn't know what to do over all this riches so suddenly placed inside his hands.

"..."

"Better go home and tell Shmi about this... Bless him... I think it could worth hundred thousands of credits..." said Cliegg to himself while driving home, looking at the bag of gold and crystals he put at his side.

* * *

_Secure Comm over space, after Darth Plaqueis's ship escaped the orbit of Tatooine:_

"Xanatos, did you have any words about our guests?"

"Lord Plaqueis, they did not come yet, I think it will be two or three days from now..."

"Good, just do as planned... treat them well as honoured guests. I have located the boy's mother..."

"Pardon me, but what did you..."

"Putting us in the boy's good side... reuniting him with his mother will only further our plan, especially when he sees the Jedi will try to separate them."

"Ah, I see..."

"How's Naboo? Any new news?"

"Bail Organa tries his best to maintain a lockdown on Naboo, on the behalf of Republic, but also manage his best to not let the Nubian populations suffer. Logistic works and emergency laws, coupled with humanitarian aids and occasional Jedi investigations. Several Trade Federation higher ups are rounded and tried in the Senate court over illegal blockades, but their defense lawyers tried their best to convince the jury over Muunilist and Serenno conspiracy against them. Sio Bibble are placed under maximum security arrest over Palpatine's scheme, and he was held at the Jedi temple for extra interrogations. Queen Amidala are still at protective custody in 500 Republica, despite her pleas that she wasn't guilty, but Ruwee Naberrie's illegal dealings with Cosinga Palpatine the first, means they have no chance to go back to Naboo before the investigations ended with result. And speaking of the now extinct house Palpatine, every, and I mean every major Nubian Noble Houses are now taken under surveillance and or protective custody, and there is plan to forcibly dismantling the Nubian Nobility and replace it by more direct democracy, in light of the Nubian Nobilities actually manipulate their own self-victimization to earn sympathy, expending their commoners to shoulder most of the burdens..."

"Hmm... good, and the Jedi?"

"No sign of any activities in the news, except some leaked footage of apparent attack at the temple. Privately, Qui-Gon and his cronies tried to communicate with my old comm, but I don't even accept the call, as we've planned before. I want to taunt him, but you actively forbid me to do so..."

"Good, the silence will make them mad, I predict they will try to sent a team to investigate on Telos soon."

"I see... so you want me to play protector over the boy's family huh?"

"Exactly..."

"And the Zabrak?"

"As long as we need him to gain on the boy's good side, he's useful."

"Anything need to be done."

"Nothing for now, just do as we planned."

"Thank you Lord Plaqueis." said Xanatos while disconnect the comm.

Xanatos then look at his mail, and there's several angry mail from Tura Omega, asking for the child supports he still owe. Xanatos then tried to delete it but he then looks at the latest mail, not from Tura herself, but someone named Granta Omega, and he write this in the subject.

[IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY MOTHER WHAT SHE DESERVE, I'LL CARRY THIS MATTER TO THE JEDI! - GRANTA OMEGA]

"Oh, he's my son? Drat... I feel I'm in a deeper shit than merely this Sith plot..."


	33. Sad Knight (1)

**Sad Knight (Part 1)**

* * *

The second night after the Sith-Boy's attack on Jedi Temple is a sad one. Several remains of Jedi, either slain by the Sith-Boy himself, or by who can only be presumed as ex-Padawan Xanatos, laid on top of the funeral pyres after being examined. Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Dooku stand beside the funeral pyres, discussing the recent events, especially in the light that one of Dooku's closest friend, Jedi Master Mace Windu, has also been slain.

"So, if Xanatos are behind this Sith resurgence, and he was somehow involved with Palpatine, that could explain some of the suspicious marks I've noticed." said Dooku.

"Well master, but I... honestly, I didn't feel his presence here at all, he's used to be my Padawan, and I could sense if..."

"Better stop your denial Qui-Gon, I also has my doubt, but considering his history of infiltrating and terrorizing the Temple, the link with Bruck Chun's clothings and several things we've been found in the sewers... and most importantly, the neat, experienced lightsaber wounds found on several of the victims..."

"But... I doubt he can take..."

"Mace? Well... I also wish it wasn't true... but even if all evidence we've found on Mace's body lead to him being stabbed from behind and swiftly decapitated... I know it feels a bit off, but that's the only lead we have... especially concerning the revelation that the Sith-Boy, are his son..."

"But if the Sith-Boy are indeed his son, why I sense the boy's signature and Xanatos' are..."

"Well, but for somewhat reasons, someone has sneak into our database and obliterated Xanatos' genetic and DNA test results... we tried to look into backup but what we found is our backup storages are missing, most likely stolen..."

"It can't be..."

"Yes, but Master Oppo Rancisis and Jocasta Nu has found someone already break into the database some days before, and it was in a mess. Several data and star maps are also erased."

"Master... did you think..."

"Yes, Xanatos must somehow infil..."

"No, I suspect that it wasn't Xanatos at all, I did recognize he was the one who appear at the holocomm, but I did not think Xanatos are the one who..."

"Interesting, can you explain? Qui-Gon?"

"After you show me the wounds found on the victims, that clearly wasn't the Sith-Boy's strikes, I did notice that the neat stab wounds and clean cuts... but... it doesn't match Xanatos' style... I'm afraid..."

"Go on..."

"Xanatos actually prefer Ataru, as he learned much in time of his apprenticeship, and when I and Obi-Wan face him several times, he still use that..."

"And the wounds are much more typical of someone who use Shii-Cho or Makashi, don't you think? Someone who good in Ataru will leave cuts in slight circular angles due to momentum, but looking at the proof..." said Dooku interrupting Qui-Gon's speech.

"You also has the same conclusion aren't you Master?"

"No, I think it could be simpler actually, Xanatos bid his time after your latest clash, when you think he commited suicide in that vat of Acid, but he actually escape and learn another Lightsaber style. You did know that even if he was younger and stronger than you, he simply cannot really outmatch you head on with Ataru, so he naturally learn the opposite... but since Shii-Cho mastery needs a long time of training, and Makashi needs constant practice, perhaps it was not those two, but actually Djem So, the one style who could overpower Ataru movements in short terms."

"But if he use Djem So, we will sense his force si..."

"The shroud Qui-Gon, it was there to throw our sense off..."

"You're right Master, but..."

"The best way to confirm it is..." said Dooku, but Master Yoda suddenly tap his cane and speak.

"To Telos IV, we will... uncover this, we must... but need to be done first, something is..." said Yoda.

"Master Yoda." said them both while bowing in respect.

"Dooku, know you must, in the light of Master Windu's unfortunate demise... take control as Grand Master of The Order, you will." said Yoda calmly.

"But Master Yoda, you did know that I also accept the title of Count of Serenno after my Nephew's unfortunate demise two years ago, and with no other eligible adults in my family, I has..."

"The very reason, it is. While object it before, we was, your political skills, we need now..."

"But I think either Master Yaddle or even yourself should be much more eligible to replace Mace, and..."

"Take this case in my own hands, I will... Go with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I must..."

"... why? thank you Master Yoda... but..." said Qui-Gon, stuttered.

"And kighting ceremony of Padawan Kenobi, we will hold soon. Deserve a break from this tragedy, he is..."

"Oh, I see..." said Qui-Gon while following Master Yoda back to the temple, leaving Master Dooku thinking deeply over the funeral pyres.

"..."

"... hmm..."

"Somehow I can't believe this happened... I..." said Master Dooku to himself when he sense someone approach him from behind.

"Master Dooku, we need to talk..." said Kit Fisto.

"Yes, master Fisto... you should be still at the healing wards now... you don't need to..."

"I must tell you something, that I just remembered the mysterious attacker who ambush us from behind in the sewers, when we tried to capture the Sith-Boy..."

"You remembered? Can you..."

"It was a Cyborg, I didn't think I can really sense his force signature, somehow he was capable to hide it, but one thing is certain, he was no longer a mere human being..."

"What, can you explain more?"

"He wear some kind of cloak, with black mask, and his eyes glow in eerie violet. I cannot really recognize whatever it was, but just on top and behind his shoulder, I can sense two blank spot entirely devoid of the Force, I didn't want to gamble, but I bet he use some derivations of Yslamiri."

"Yslamiri? are you..."

"Yes, it wasn't normally noticeable by other Jedi, but I can smell it... it was unmistakable..."

"Smell? Oh, right... so it was basically almost the same with Palpatine... you're the one who smell something suspicious about him, right?"

"Yes, we Nautolans has much better sense of smell compared with most the others. I actually also want to suggest to the others at the Council, if we're going to investigate this more deeply, I suggest we use Jedi Masters with naturally sharp sense of smell and hearings... like myself, or Togruta... may I ask if I can bring Master Ti to be here as well?"

"Go on... we have no time to waste... I must call Master Yoda back as well..."


	34. Sad Knight (2)

**Sad Knight (Part 2)**

* * *

Obi-Wan knows that he should be excited and glad for his Knighting Ceremony, but having a ceremony in the middle of deaths of several Jedi, including two of his best friends, and knowing that Siri Tachi is still in critical condition make him did not know how to act. He tried to think that at least it was what he wait for thirteen years, but still...

"At least it will be better now Obi-Wan, you know that I could be slain facing either the Sith-Boy or... Xanatos... especially the later because he seems to have eternal grudge against us in particular..." said Qui-Gon.

"No master, but... I still think about Bant and Garen... and also the current condition of Siri..."

"Release your worry to the Force, Obi-Wan... You know that you deserve this..."

"I tried Master, but..."

"Think of how you are lucky, you can do the knighting ceremony in my presence... for somewhat reasons, I think it will be much better than having I lay slain and you cut your Padawan braid yourself out of sadness..."

"Master! Don't you dare to think of such horrible scenario!"

"Well, we could be the one who face the Sith and lay slain... Let me tell you that after this, your duty will still be there, to banish the darkness and protect the Republic..."

"I understand Master... but..."

"Padawan Kenobi... we will start your Knighting Ceremony in an hour... I want you to prepare yourself by doing proper meditation to clean your mind. We have scour the temple and found nothing suspicious. We know that both Qui-Gon and you could be the top priority target of Xanatos, but we will run this ceremony because you will undertake more missions as a Knight." said Master Dooku, who put his hand at Obi-Wan's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"See? With Master Dooku himself guaranteeing our safety, you can clear your mind and prepare yourself... we could..." said Qui-Gon, almost start to walk with Obi-Wan to the meditation room, but Dooku gesture him to follow him first.

"... Yes Master..." said Obi-Wan who then walk obediently to the meditation room.

"Master Dooku, may I accompany my Padawan at our last meditation together as Master and Padawan, you know that we also..." said Qui-Gon while Dooku mentioned him to look at something.

"I understand your concern Qui-Gon, but you know, your Padawan need to learn that he must be able to do everything without your support, as you already learned... I actually more concerned about his sadness over his murdered friends, but it was something he must learn to deal himself."

"Well, I see... but... what was that?"

"A lists of Nautolan, Togrutan, Wookiee, Besalisk, Lupine, and every Jedi who came from species with superior sense of smell. If only I don't understood the gravity of this situation, I almost want to say that Master Fisto looking down toward humans, and several other species..."

"What do you... oh..."

"Well? You know Master Fisto did not see Xanatos called your comm, but he describes Xanatos' appearance straight on, to the very reason why we don't sense him as well..."

"What did he..."

"Yslamiri... Xanatos use Yslamiri to mask his presence... and as far as you know, Yslamir cannot be detected with the Force... but sensitive sense of smell can... Everything start to make sense once I and Master Yoda has words with him, and Master Ti actually confirms it as well."

"Well? Did you mean that we must employ those with keen sense of smell, to act as sniffing dogs in our missions to uncover Xanatos' plot?" said Qui-Gon half-jokingly.

"Exactly, even if it was a pejorative one, having the task of what dogs usually do, that was the very reason we must re-group our sentries, so each one of the group must contain at least one person with keen sense of smell, to avoid this tragedy happened again, not to mention..."

"You mean my next mission, right? Master Yoda already told me he will accompany me to Telos IV, to Xanatos' lair and..."

"Master Yoda will still accompanying you, but he did said that perhaps his natural sense of smell has deteriorated with his old age, and Master Yaddle also confirm that she no more has keen sense of smell after a hundred years trapped in some backwater planet in ill health, so... Master Fisto will help you both in your upcoming mission."

"Both? I think Obi-Wan will..."

"Obi-Wan will be sent to retrace our first meeting with the Sith at Tatooine, and back to Naboo using the space lane you both used when escaping from Naboo. A'Sharad Hett and Pong Krell will accompany him. I actually want to accompany either of that, but alas, as an old human, and not to mention Master Yoda himself just put me as Grand Master of the Order, replacing Mace..."

"Well, I did hope you can help us, but... I must solve the problem with the Neamoidians as both Jedi and Serenno Representative, as they did claim they are framed by the Nubian themselves. I didn't really want to believe it, but the proof we found on Palpatine's and the suspicious pattern of attack, suggesting that the Nubians ACTUALLY mislabel their noble and royal guard compounds, their only military force, directly to the commoners' suburban and Gungan villages, it could only meant they deliberately sacrifice their lower class to serve whatever insidious purpose the Nobles had."

"... but I think the Queen is sincere and..."

"She's fourteen, right? And she was mostly ceremonial roles, even if she has the veto and supposed to be the symbol of human innocence. She was merely innocent shield to cover the older nobles who plot behind her back, not necessarily against her, but against the lower class and the Gungans. We also found several conflict of interests, suggesting that some of the Nobles actually want InterGalactic Banking Clan backup to exploit the mines instead of the trade federations, and..."

"Damn me if Serenno wasn't involved, right... Count?"

"It was the previous Count, my own nephew, who make the deal with Sio Bibble... and as far as I tried to uncover before, he was died under mysterious circumstances, but then, it was all orchestrated by Palpatine..." said Dooku who then look down in sadness.

"I know that particular plot, he tried to get you in his service, right? Master." said Qui-Gon softly, sensing his master's sadness.

"Yes... but revenge is not the way of the Jedi... still, I must wait until eight more years, so my grand niece can be held responsible as the new Countess of Serenno, because without the head of State in place, it won't be long before the feuding nobles of Serenno start to do what the Nubians do..."

"I understand Master, it must be hard to be you in your particular place... speaking of which, what about..."

"Yes, your Padawan's Knighting Ceremony will be held soon at the Council Chambers... we must prepare ourselves."

"Alright Master..." said Qui-Gon weakly.

* * *

"We are all Jedi, The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. We are here, to see the knighting of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has been under the tutelage of Master Qui-Gon Jinn for thirteen years."

"..."

"Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, are thee fully aware about the duties awaits as your burden as a Knight?"

"Yes Masters, I am aware and I am ready."

"By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." said the newly appointed Grand Master Dooku while he sever Obi-Wan's Padawan braid with his lightsaber.

"And now, recite the Jedi Code."

_There is no emotion, there is peace.  
__There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
__There is no passion, there is serenity.  
__There is no death, there is the Force._

"Stand, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and receive your burden of Knigthood. May the Force be with you always..."

"Thank you Masters..."

"And now, you may take your Padawan braid..."

Obi-Wan look toward Qui-Gon, and with the force, he collect his severed Padawan braid before ceremonially kneel before his Master and offer his braid, and Qui-Gon accept the braid with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

"Ready to go to your mission, Knight Kenobi?" asked Master Dooku after the ceremony has been closed.

"I am ready Master, just let me..."

"You're still remember that you have almost three million credits right?"

"Well, if the Jedi need it, I will gave it, I did not need..."

"I suggest the opposite... you know what you've read about Tatooine, right?"

"A place of lawlessness outside the Republic and..."

"That's why, I want to suggest you something you may found useful... make a bank account at the Hutts' banking system, and exchange one million of the Credit to Hutt Credit. You will need it at Tatooine."

"I see... they don't accept Republic credits there right?"

"Good, and use the remaining credits to bought an used, but in good condition smuggler ship, you will need it so you won't be immediately known as a Jedi."

"Did you mean I will go undercover with Knight Hett and Krell?"

"No, Pong Krell will be openly dressed as Jedi, and A'Sharad Hett will dress in common Tusken garb, but still identifiable as Jedi as well, only you should act as if you are a smuggler merely carrying them... I want you to drop them there, and after consulting with Hett about his knowledge of Tuskens and Tatooine customs, you must go alone and look for possible link of the Sith-Boy in Tatooine."

"Why aren't Knight Hett is the one who..."

"He is Tusken, and Tuskens are hated by both Tatooine city dwellers, hutt gangsters, as well as mositure farmers. While Pong Krell will stick with A'Sharad Hett and investigate the Tuskens and the Hutts, you must go alone as humans and mix among smugglers and moisture farmers, they are mostly humans, and as far as we know, they did not really trust the Jedi."

"I see... so?"

"And while we're at it, I suggest you to carry blasters or slugthrowers instead of openly use your lightsaber. I also gave you full authority to use lethal force and deceptions if required, because of the gravity of this situation, and the very reasons of several Jedi, including Master Windu himself, has fallen as their victims..."

"I understand."

"And young man... I can sense you are still thinking something about your friend, Padawan Tachi, right?"

"M... Master... I... I..."

"You can go to her now... but remember to meet us again in six hours... She will be safe here, I promised..."

"T... thank you... why..."

"Just go young man... relieve the sadness in your heart before you go to your mission, remember, a Jedi did improperly express his emotion, but we should never let it burden your heart alone..."

"Thank you Master..."


	35. Xenia

**Xenia**

* * *

"Vader, prepare for landing I sense something was prepared for us in that starport." said Maul after they spent several days flying to Telos IV.

"Alright brother, just keep guard over that Togrutan pup inside the cage!" chirped Anakin happily while starting to manipulate several controls on the stolen starfighter.

"Be careful, I can't really sense anything, but I have a bad feelings about this... AND NO CRASH LANDING!" said Maul while puzzling over a certain blank spot in the Force.

"Hmm, ok..." said Anakin.

And because Anakin has spent several days in autopilot while occasionally tweaks with the controls, he tried his best and surprisingly make a rather good landing on top of the Starport dock. After make sure that the sleeping Togruta girl are firmly secured inside a makeshift cage they made using leftover baggage boxes, they decide to step out of the cockpit and meet their mysterious benefactor. Upon seeing a lone being, man or kind of droid in front of them, Anakin tried to sheepishly grin because he practically help Maul walk with two peg legs cut and slapped together from baggage boxes, while Maul feel uneasy because all he sense is an empty void in the Force.

"Uh, how rude of me, not considering your current handicap, Lord Maul." said the Cyborg while detaching something from his back and put it on the nearby table. After that, Maul can quickly notice someone is standing in front of them. Quite powerful in the Force, and Maul know that this man must be at least on par with him in his current condition, but the blank void in the Force still emits from whatever he took off from his back.

"How did you know about me? Even if you heard about my name from the Jedi's investigations, you clearly called me as Lord instead of Darth, might I inquire..." said Maul but the Cyborg quickly do a polite gesture and replies.

"My name is Xanatos, and the Jedi are my personal, sworn enemies. I just happened to know some of the Sith Lore and customs, and you two are my most honourable guests in my home." said Xanatos.

"You know Sith Lore, did you know what happened to Lord Sidious? Are you his secret apprentice or..." said Maul after gauging the cyborg's strength, clearly lower than Sidious, but still formidable enough.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, so curious, you reminds me of Qui-Gon's new dog of Apprentice... by the way, I am currently not officially affiliated with the Sith, I am just what I am, an enemy of the Jedi. I admit though, that I did used to be a Jedi Padawan, until my master murdered my father..." said Xanatos with a little glee.

"Ah, I see, a dark Jedi aren't you? I am sorry to ask for this up front, but what do you want from us?" asked Maul.

"Straight to the point I see. You are the one who help Sidious organize the Yinchorri attack on the Temple, right?" asked Xanatos back.

"So, you know that much, but please answer my question directly." said Maul, trying to gauge Xanatos' true intentions.

"I want to gave you jobs, the payment would be handsome of course." said Xanatos, trying to dance around the topic.

"What kind of jobs? Assassinations? Or..." said Maul.

"Oh, so direct to the point... well, well? Alright, you got me, and please don't interrupt my explanations, are you promise?" asked Xanatos.

"Hmph..." Maul grunts while slowly nodding his head.

"I am Xanatos, the head of the Outworld Mining Company, as well as one of the most influential warlords in the galaxy. If you notice my track records, you can notice that I has been involved in several plots against the Jedi, but alas, my personal enemies, my ex-Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his pesky dog Obi-Wan Kenobi keep thwarting my plans, so after our last clash in this very planet, I am go to hiding and build my empire in the Shadow. I have amassed a huge group of mercenaries as well as outer-rim pirates and outlaws, form them into a proper army, but what was left is I need someone to act as both field commanders, as well as someone I can trust to stand toe-to-toe against the Jedi. While I like to personally lead my army, I did recognize the importance of balancing my work in the office and in the field, so I choose you to help me with my endeavor." said Xanatos.

"Is that all? And why did you pick me of all people? as far as I know there are several more trained and experienced persons who also have personal grudges with the Jedi, not to mention..." said Maul after some time of silence.

"And I also ask you to be my consultant in the Dark Side arts, I..." said Xanatos but Maul interrupt him.

"Oh, so you want to be a Sith Apprentice? I am sorry, this boy is my Apprentice and..." said Maul.

"No no no, I did not want to replace your apprentice at all, I do know about the rule of two, and... well, I must say that I merely want to employ you in my army to carve us a proper empire in..." said Xanatos but Maul quickly cut him.

"Pardon? 'Us'?, did you work with..." said Maul.

"Profit sharing, that's what I want to offer to both of you. Not to mention you also have rights to say what will you do with your part of our future empire, as long as it wasn't crossing my designs..." said Xanatos.

"And if we refuse?" asked Maul, thinking on how to fight in the worst scenario.

"You are free to refuse my offer, you are free to go, but let me help you with your feet to begin with, let's just say it was a kind of bounty prize since you two has clearly wreak havoc and kill some of those pesky Jedi. I am a fair businessman afterall." said Xanatos while making a friendly gesture.

"Tell me, what's with the thing you put on your back, that thing is..." asked Maul, but Xanatos quickly catch on his question and continues.

"Yslamiri based weapons, primarily Yslamiri-laced phrix-cortosis ammunitions, along with force-resistant field generator, and disruptors. I modify myself as cyborg to effectively fought any force and lightsaber users, especially Jedi." said Xanatos, earning him both Maul and Anakin's puzzled glances.

"Even while you are actually powerful enough to stand..." said Maul, but Xanatos finish his sentence.

"Stand in traditional way of combat? Excuse me, but after several failures, I start to be a pragmatist, and decides to do whatever effective way to fight the Jedi. So... what's your decision? Oh? I am sorry, but I know you might be need to have some rest first, so please, accept my hospitality. I will explain more later if you decides to accept my offer" said Xanatos while politely bow start to walk upon the door.

Maul and Anakin look toward each others and after exchanging several confused glances, they decide to play it safe and walk behind Xanatos, Anakin climb the cockpit back and took the little Togrutan girl from her cockpit cage, and...

"Oh, your pet, boy?" asked Xanatos, already sensing the Togruta girl, but for politeness not mentioned it.

"Umm, a little Jedi I used as hostage, and now I am still thinking to..." said Anakin while Xanatos slap his own forehead and politely saying.

"Oh, how bad of me, may I ask your name... Lord..."

"Vader... Darth Vader..."

"Alright Lord Maul and Lord Vader, what did you plan with this pup?" asked Xanatos.

"I don't know, honestly, Vader kinda pick her up and take a liking with her... he train on how to use less than lethal Sith Lightning upon her, kinda experiment project or something." muttered Maul.

"Oh dear, taking a slave then?" asked Xanatos but what Anakin (or Vader) said completely took him off guard.

"She is not a slave... umm... I'm sorry mister, but... she... she..." said Anakin stuttering.

"She's more like pet... and please don't bring the matter of slavery, we're both used to be slave before the Dark Side set us free..." said Maul while Xanatos only nod politely.

"I see... go on then..." said Xanatos.

* * *

After spending several hours in their new room, and Maul also got a new, best quality prosthetic legs installed, Xanatos meet them again and...

"After discussing your offer with Vader, we have decided to accept your offer..." said Maul.

"Good, please enjoy your stay here, and if you are ready, meet me at 18.00, at my office, just straight after turbolift on the top floor."

"Thank you..." said Maul and Anakin politely.

"What should we call you then?" asked Maul.

"You could call me Xanatos, Lord Maul, and boy, you could call me whatever polite to call an older male." said Xanatos and he immediately left back to his office

* * *

Looking from a hidden holocamera, Darth Plaqueis just sit and fold his hands in statisfication.

"All goes according to my plan..."


	36. Dark Triumvirate

**Dark Triumvirate**

* * *

"Greetings partners, I believe you have been refreshed, aren't you?" said Xanatos after Maul enter his office room, followed by Anakin who politely walk behind him.

"Yeah, thanks." said Maul.

"Did you feel used already to your new legs and your ocular implants to replace your burnt eye nerves?" asked Xanatos.

"They are great, but I must tell you that I prefer matters that straight to the point. Pardon my rudeness." said Maul.

"Please sit down you two, I already prepared drinks for our discussions today, feel free to enjoy it." said Xanatos while politely point to the prepared chairs in front of his desk. On top of them, there lies two glass and a bottle of finest Corellian whiskey, a jug full of ice water, and... a big glass of fizzy soda bubbles, obviously prepared for lil' Darth Vader (who eyed the two adults' drink with a slight envy, but then he remember his mom's tale that alcoholic drinks are only for adults).

"Alright, first, I must say our gratitude to your help in breaking us out of the damned Jedi Temple, and your further hospitality." said Maul while slowly sit down, trying his best to be polite because he knows that this could be his only chances to get some kind of fast track to his plan.

"My pleasure, let's get straight to business then. First thing first, let's start with how to properly address each others, Lord Maul. While I personally don't mind if you call me whatever you want, as long as it was polite. I want your apprentice to call me as 'father', and I will refer to him as 'son'." said Xanatos calmly, earning him a weird look from both Anakin and Maul.

"What? Mister, b... but I don't think..." said Anakin awkwardly, but Xanatos only smile behind his mask, and show them a holovid of his taunt against the Jedi.

_"If you do something against my son again, you will regret it, I promise..."_ said Xanatos' hologram, and both Maul and Anakin continue to look confused at him.

"Something to threw the Jedi off track, and gave them a false lead upon my true intentions..." Xanatos calmly explain this particular bit.

"Ah, I see... but may I inquire about..." said Maul, but Anakin quickly cut him.

"But I still have my mother... and..." said Anakin.

"You can told this to your dad... Lord Vader... I believe he will..." said Xanatos.

"I... my mother told me that I have no father... she just got me, and that's all..." said Anakin while fidgeting, made Xanatos nod in politeness and establish a telepathic communication with Maul.

"May I ask if you..." asked Xanatos in the Force.

"The Boy's mother is used to be a slave as well, he already told me that, but sensing why he didn't bring up matters of his paternity, could only means that he was a child of rape... let's not dwell on it..." replies Maul via the Force.

"I see... let's back to business." said Xanatos and he cut the Force telepathy afterwards, returning to direct talks.

"... I am sorry mister, but I don't think..." said Anakin, but Xanatos just shift a bit and calmly replies.

"I can ensure you, we are not related by blood, but for this deception, I need your cooperation. While I can employ your Sith Master directly, everybody else will definitely ask about why a little human boy is also there... well? if you wish, I want to show you my good faith by formally adopting you as my formal heir, if you wish, son..." said Xanatos, but Anakin just shift uncomfortably and shrug.

"Whatever, but this..." asked Maul, but Xanatos quickly cut him off by opening his mask, showing them a disfigured, melted face courtesy of...

"The Jedi did this to me, I am old already, and my only biological son hate me due to his mother's upbringings. I have a feeling that if I die, my empire will come crashing down, and I am in need of an heir in case of..." said Xanatos, but Maul intercept him.

"What if you make an heir later, with..." said Maul, but Xanatos pouts (with that melted face!) and say.

"If you wish, I'll show you why I can't make a new heir, it has been melted away too.." said Xanatos while eyeing downwards, but Maul quickly change the talks.

"I see, I see, no need to show us that, thank you very much... thank you very much to provide me with new sight, but please, I don't want to be blind again." said Maul who tried to scrub away the mental images he formed on his mind, while Anakin, bless his relative innocence, did not really caught on that mental image.

"Alright, back to our previous point, did you agree to at least call me Father in public, son? You don't really need to actually do filial piety with me, and we all know it was a deception for thwarting the Jedi off tracks. Did you agree?" asked Xanatos while sipping his drink and close his mask again.

"Yes Mi... father, I agree." said Anakin.

"Good, now let's go to our next topic, this is about our profit sharing. I will form our alliance in what could be described as equal partners, with each of you holding one vote each, so you both have two and I have one to decide our enterprise's strategies and policies. I just merely want to keep my majority of profit share strictly in financial profits, with seventy five percent of the financial profit still in my own account, and you both will share twenty five percent." said Xanatos.

"I don't really understand? Care to explain?" asked Maul.

"You both have 66.66% share on deciding policies and strategy, and 25% of financial profits is yours. I reserve 33% of policies and 75% of financial profits, I hope I made myself clear this time." asked Xanatos.

"Oh, sure, so you want most of the money, but we have more say in the strategies, right?" said Maul.

"Exactly, and this is tied with my ruse about your Apprentice, Lord Vader, being my son. But I want to trust him to manage his own share of things, even if he's still a young boy. You can act as 'regent' to his vote if both of you agreed, so de-facto, you two will have more influence than me in the army, while I held most of the financial matters. As long as your policies is still in accord with our purpose, to eradicate the Jedi and carve us an empire for ourselves." said Xanatos.

"Sounds generous enough..." said Maul.

"Alright. now, I want to ask my first request, can you enlighten me in the Sith way to properly create synthetic red lightsaber crystals? I did create one, but it still feel not right so..." said Xanatos while he calmly unclip his lightsaber and show them his red blade.

"Excuse us, but currently, my lightsaber are being confiscated by the Jedi, and Vader did not make his own lightsaber yet, we just stole from the Jedi, so..." said Maul.

"Ah, so this is an excellent priority to both enlighten me in your methods, as well as teaching your apprentice the way to create his own lightsaber." said Xanatos.

"So, we have agreements then. I did also need to have my proper lightsaber, and using the blue and purple lightsaber taken from..." said Maul.

"Oh, you loot Windu's lightsaber aren't you?" said Xanatos in glee. "I forgot to fetch that because I'm in a hurry before, but he has a very rare crystal with superior output power and plasma ionization, if I were you I will refit the crystals so... but unless you are certain that the Sith technique is still superior to that..." said Xanatos.

"Hmm... we'll see, but I did prefer a crimson one. If you want you can have it, we'll make ourselves a new ones..." said Maul.

"I see, I see... I also have more familiarity with crimson blades now... but I suggest you re-fit them for a backup or second lightsaber, it could be useful." said Xanatos.

"Agreed... now, excuse me but I will list the tools and ingredients we need to create the crystals. It must be made in perfect synchronization with the Dark Side, so I think Vader will has the re-fitted purple lightsaber until he properly learn to meditate. I will make my own and show you how it was done." said Maul.

"Good, thanks..." said Xanatos, while Maul start to write down the things needed in a datapad.

"Hmm, I can provide everything up to the generators and compressors, and I want to suggest you to use Phrix compound for the hilts, it was lightsaber resistant and I have quite a stock." said Xanatos after reading down the things listed by Maul.

"And a rather long time to wash out the impurities and align the crystal lattices, about a month or more, for four crystals." said Maul.

"A plan for double bladed lightsaber eh? A nice design, but it has weakness in cramped space, not to mention..." said Xanatos, but then Maul point out to a certain part in the diagram.

"It was based on my old lightsaber, but it was actually two fully functional parts of bifurcated crystals lightsabers. They are immune to be shortened out, can recover faster against cortosis interference, as well as a special mechanism to break them voluntarily in two and re-attach them again, so it can be used as either standard double bladed lightsaber, or Jar-Kai lightsabers." said Maul.

"I see, an elegant weapon for all the possible circumstances." said Xanatos.

"The four crystals will be made in one batch, separated along the four major tetrahedral lattices formed. This way, the crystals are fully synchronized." said Maul, explaining further.

"Hmm, and what for your apprentice?" asked Xanatos.

"I left him a basic design, so after he has mastered the synchronization meditation, he can derive any scheme for the lightsaber that would be his own. But for now, I did accept your suggestion and he will make a basic, bifurcated lightsaber using the purple crystals we loot from the bald corpse of a Jedi." said Maul.

"Hmm, good, let me test your lightsaber after you made it, and I shall decide upon my own later... speaking of which..." said Xanatos.

"Your synthetic lightsaber crystal has already considerable resemblance with a proper Sith lightsaber, if you don't explain it yourself that you actually bought it from what a bounty hunter found in Korriban, I almost went to a conclusion that you already mastered one." said Maul.

"Oh dear, I just realized that my own lightsaber is a proper Sith one already..." said Xanatos cheerfully. "But still, I wish to make one that was fully synchronized with myself."

"Alright, shall we start?"

"You're on."

* * *

_Around two days later, inside a force-barred dog cage, initiate Ahsoka Tano awaken from her painful slumber (courtesy of Anakin's force lightning training), and start to cry before she suddenly found three persons already stand in the place she was in, at the cold balcony._

"Ssh, little one, we don't wish to hurt you..." said a female voice under a hood.

"Quick, we must out of here before either the Zabrak Sith, My Father, or my evil brother found us here..." said a young man, who also wear a hood.

"Asajj, can you carefully pry open the cage, while I am on a lookout for intruders?" said another male human who also wear a hood as well.

"As you wish Ky, I just can't think what a torture that this poor girl already endure... so..." said Asajj Ventress while trying her best to sneak upon the cage while sending calm waves to the little Togruta.

"Careful Asajj, we are lucky enough to left Rattatak by sheer chance to meet with Granta Omega, and he agreed to help us in return of helping him infiltrate his father's compound, but somehow we've found ourselves inside a Sith conspiracy, we need to survive until we can go to the Jedi Temple, so I can report it..." said Ky Narec.

"Yes Master Ky, and I did hope they will officially accept me as your Padawan learner... and..." said Asajj Ventress while trying her best to do her job.

"I just hope my father was brought to Justice, I cannot stand that..." said Granta Omega.

"But before we go to Coruscant, we cannot let them to use this poor girl as their torture experiment... it is our duty as Jedi." said Ky Narec, while Asajj Ventress successfully pried the cage and carefully slid the little Togruta on her hands.

"T... who... who ar..." said Ahsoka weakly, but Asajj softly put her finger in front of her mouth while smiling.

"Ssh... we are Jedi, and we are here to save you, little one... no no... don't shown your joy before we escaped... I want to ask you for your help, you must calm yourself..." said Asajj.

"Quick Asajj, I sense the evil boy will be there soon to play his cruel games again, we must..." said Ky Narec.

"Well Master Ky, I did sense the boy is a powerful dark sider, but he is still a human boy, what if..." said Asajj.

"Quick, my self-taught talent of Force cloaking won't hold us for long... we must escape as soon as possible before they are aware of us. I did concerned with the fate of my younger brother, but as far as I can see, he is fine here, and we can take care of him later..." said Granta Omega, tried to hurry Asajj to escape from this balcony.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, I tried to do Maul as badass blind fighter, but after seeing that occular implants are used on freakin Revan's time (KOTOR & TOR), and blinded by radiation is actually more curable than getting your eyes slashed by lightsaber (aka physical damages) as Rahm Kota suffered, I decided to at least make him no more blind, especially since Xanatos use Yslamiri, so he left a void in the Force. Occular implants are not perfect though._


	37. Lost Dog

**Lost Dog**

* * *

Anakin are bored, after agreeing with their benefactor to teach him the art of Sith crystal making, Darth Maul merely suggest Anakin to practice his meditations. Of course, after spending half a day, he start to fickle, and sensing both Maul and Xanatos are gone to the bunker across the planet, he decided if he can have some fun with things around him. Yesterday, he tries to torture the little Jedi pup again with his force lightnings, using weak, but painful current to maximize pain, while trying to damage the Togrutan as few as possible. Maul already said that it could be useful for future interrogations and torture, but alas, he seems to a bit overloading his power, and the Togrutan pup are knocked unconscious, so he must end yesterday's fun times, in favour of simply tweaking the Droidekas and several other stuffs available to him.

So, this morning, he tried to fetch the poor little Togruta again, he already fed her, and she should be ready for more torture sessions, but much to his surprise, he did not sense anything from her. He was afraid if his little pet was dead already, and he was frowning upon what will his mother said when she heard that he kills his pet. Ok, he swears that he can imagine his mom being angry with him over killing a little kid, but hey, at least he doesn't enslave her, isn't he? Better check the cage and clean up the...

"Wait a minute, did the pup escaped?" asked Anakin to no one in particular after he see the cage was pried open, but he sees no obvious breaking out occurred in that particular balcony, could the pup already dead crashing down? Asked Anakin to himself after looking down from the balcony. He cannot sense anything out of place, but he did feel some sense as if he was being watched.

* * *

"He is alone master, what if we take him as well? That will made them more willing to accept me as Jedi don't you think?" whispered Asajj Ventress while carrying the sleeping Ahsoka in his arms.

"And what if his master and his father sense his distress? You must learn that not all things can be done with brute force, Asajj..." said Ky Narec, while gesturing to Granta Omega.

"Master Narec is right, we better out of here and inform this to the Jedi authority before..." said Granta Omega, but much to his surprise, he sensed that seven heavily armed assassin/sentinel droids of unknown build enter the balcony while the Sith-Boy start to say his orders.

* * *

"Good to see you are all here, listen guys, I has personally tweak your powers and you should already get the benefit of increased intelligence, so can you help me watch my back?" asked Anakin to one of the seven droids.

"YES MASTER ANI, AT YOUR COMMAND" said the simultaneous robotic voices of the droids.

"UE3M1, scan this area with thermographic radar, and report the anomalies to me, UE3M2, scan this area for satellite mapped electromagnetic influences, the rest of you at ready positions." said Anakin while the two droids bent themselves and start to do their command functions.

"ANOMALY FOUND, PROCEEDING WITH IDENTIFICATION PROCESS." said the first droid and the second droid simultaneously, and with that, they start to do synchronized blaster barrages to the offending point behind the balcony partitions. Forcing the infiltrators to dodge the deadly bolts while diving further down below the structures.

"Follow me guys!" said Anakin while whipping out his currently purple lightsaber (stolen lightsaber of Mace Windu, not yet modified), and jump downwards following the last known position of the infiltrators, while the droids also jump down along with him, helped by their anti-gravity thursters.

"Cih, I must report this to Maul and Xanatos, but..." think Anakin while two lightsabers, one blue and one green appears and start swatting the blaster bolts back to the droids, resulting in two droids down.

"Crap, Jedi!" said Anakin while tried to have a clear sight with his new enemies. He saw three persons standing... no four if he count the Togrutan pup inside the arm of a young man armed with a heavy blaster pistol, while in front of them, he saw a young, bald woman with pale white skin standing with green lightsaber, as well as a rather old or at least middle aged man, with dark brown hair and blue lightsaber.

"Asajj, Omega, you two must escape, I will buy time for you!" said the old man, but the bald woman replies.

"No, he just a kid with some droids at his back, we have our chances, master Ky..." said the bald woman, readying her position.

Anakin tried to gauge their strength in the force, the old man are actually pretty average for Jedi, and the bald woman are sightly stronger, but still far behind his potential. Anakin was puzzled though, with the young man carrying blaster pistol, as he cannot sense his force signature, but it seems as if a void was in his place, certainly not your usual non-force sensitive, but also somewhat off... perhaps he was actually the most well trained of them? But why he hold blasters not a lightsaber, but, wait a minute, the Jedi doesn't have any rules forbidding them to carry blasters, don't they? so he could be another Jedi as well, picking ranged weapon to support his comrades from afar it seems. So Anakin decides to not doing rash actions and trying to play it safe, he knew that Xanatos should be already on the move to help him, but he cannot really rely on him at this point.

"Be careful, his power is beyond what I have seen in my life..." said Ky Narec, but the impatient Asajj Ventress just jump and charge at Anakin, who replies her with a force lightning, sending her hurtling back toward the balcony, nearly make her fall to her death if not for the young man grab her at her way down.

"Hmm, good, three Jedi shrimps trying to play with me... guys, switch your weapon to slugthrowers and shot them!" said Anakin, and after hearing the word 'slugthrowers', the Jedi quickly duck and run for cover, before they are riddled with slug-holes.

"You can't hide from me!" said Anakin with his lightsaber blazing, he then jump into their hiding position, only to meet a blue blade locking with his, and before he tried to follow up with another attack, he suddenly aware of a blaster bolt heading toward him, and forced to deflect it away.

"Listen brother, I don't know what father think of you, but you better surrender and follow us peacefully. Whatever he promised to do with you is a crime, and you shouldn't be..." said Granta Omega, but Anakin quickly replies by sending a force lightning, forcing Ky Narec to cover him to deflect the sith lightning, while Asajj Ventress, who still struggle to stand, trying her best to jump and dodge the rapid fire slughtrowers directed at her position.

"Oh? So you're... my older brother, isn't you? Well, dad said you're hating him... if only you..." said Anakin but Granta Omega quickly cut him with his words.

"I did not hate my father until he suddenly turned to be actually alive and all the time lying with my mother. As I learned more about his criminal enterprise, I start to think that the Jedi was right to bring him down... listen, I did not know who your mother are, but there is a good chance that..." said Granta Omega, but Anakin only rolled his eyes up while thinking something in line of 'sentimental guy'.

"Oh please, I'm a Sith Lord and you are nothing, so die!" said Anakin while start his barrage of Sith Lightning again, clearly made Ky Narec nearly exhausted blocking it, and...

"Omega! Asajj! ESCAPE! DO NOT MIND ME! YOU MUST ESCAPE WITH THE YOUNGLING!" said Ky Narec while trying his best to buy expensive time for the others to escape.

"No Ky... we will." said Asajj Ventress, but Ky Narec sending her something with the force that made her tearfully run from the scene, followed by Granta Omega, while the droids trying their best to gun them down with slugthrowers.

"How noble you are... thinking that your sacrifice will be useful?" taunt Anakin while calmly go toward him.

"Ah, at least I die defending my faith in the Light. You still have chance young one... redeem yourself!" said Ky Narec while suddenly he spot a danger to the escaping group, and he leap to the droids, ignoring the Force Lightning currently striking him, and brave his way to block and destroy the five remaining droids, despite sustaining many mortal wounds in the process.

"Ah, my droids! I tweak them for a day and you destroy them!" said Anakin angrily while intensifying his force lightning, Ky Narec did not resist the attack and he dies, smiling while whispering his last message to his Padawan, Asajj Ventress.

"Damn... attention, the..." said Anakin while he sense a small starfighter took off and escape from the planet's gravity well, while he can do nothing but watch.

"Don't worry about the pup, sonny, I can bought you a new one if you want..." said Xanatos who just arrive in the scene with some droideka reinforcements.

"No... not that... but..." said Anakin, but...

"Maul is still focusing in our lightsaber projects... but I do never think that my own security system can be infiltrated by them... speaking of which, this is interesting..." said Xanatos.

"What?" asked Anakin, a bit annoyed with Xanatos' coy tones over the recent breaking in.

"Hey, cheer yourself up sonny, at least you got another Jedi to increase your count of victims... what is interesting is I cannot really sense my own son... it seems that while I tried to hide my own force signatures using Yslamiri, he has a natural knack for force stealth... If I did not really sensed it at the last moment, I will think he is a Force-Blank." explained Xanatos.

"But still... that's my..."

"No, nothing is your fault today sonny... at least you tried the best and they still blindside you..." said Xanatos, dismissing Anakin and overseeing the wreckage before calmly go back to his personal quarter.

* * *

"At least they strike before Lord Thulu do his Jedi visit to your compound, if there are two groups of them, I don't think anything good about Vader will left... he might have re-captured by the Jedi..." said Darth Plaqueis via the commlink.

"So, while the Jedi tried to infiltrate my fortress with Thulu in group, my son gather some wayward Jedi and successfully do the same thing? Albeit with the cost of one old man?" said Xanatos.

"I honestly never foreseen about your son's involvement... But still, we will do our plan with some major changes. I want to inform Lord Thulu, but he was too close with Yoda to be safe, so..."

"Should I let Maul outside, cancelling his meditation in favor of manpower, what about..."

"No, I believe Lord Thulu will be smart enough to stall the other two for achieving anything significant, he won't kill them unless really necessary though, and it will only for the sake of revealing yourself to the Jedi. I suggest you to help Vader train his force powers, so he can be more attuned with the Force..."

"Hmm... alright, now you saddle me with a child while my real son go to the Jedi's side..."

"Remember our agreements Xanatos..."

"Alright, alright, Lord Plaqueis... I will do your bidding..."

"Good..."

* * *

_Space, after the escape from Telos IV:_

Granta Omega sit uncomfortably in the pilot seat, while Asajj Ventress just weakly sit at the copilot side. The young Ahsoka Tano was already sleeping and given emergency medications, but they are still unease along their way to Corustcant.

"I just hope that Master Ky was right... I can get another Jedi to continue my training..." said Asajj Ventress softly.

"I too, I just hope the Jedi will heed our warning... we should..."

"Master Ky asked me to meet with Master Dooku and ask him to complete my training..."

"I wish you luck, because..."

"And I am more concerned about the poor little girl... she was malnourished and physically abused... I can't believe a boy this young could be so sadistic..."

"Perhaps..."

"According to Master Ky, that was because of the Dark Side upbringing, he sternly warn me against emotional revenge, especially killing in anger if I want to stay in the Light... he warned me using the last of his strength in the Force..."

"I am sorry to hear that... so..."

"Please forgive me, but I think I am tired already and I need to sleep... I can't think what should I say when we arrived in the Jedi Temple..."

"Rest well, Ventress... I can maintain my cloaking field until we are in the safe hyperspace... where they can't really locate or pursue us directly..."


	38. Falcon (1)

**Falcon (part 1)**

* * *

_Coruscant Undercity :_

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not know how to really deal with those Force-Damned Smugglers inside the Coruscant Undercity. Indeed, after looking at how Awful, with big A, this crap of a freighter ship is, he just decided to simply leave and look for another offers, from another smugglers. Two millions of Republic credits for a crap junk that was named 'Stellar Envoy' is just too much, especially since all that left on him is one million nine hundred ninety seven thousand tweleve Republic Credits. He was short of two thousand nine hundred eighty eight credits, courtesy of... well, he did not want to remember it, but it was for Siri just before that Force-Damned Sith-Boy attacking them and killing two of his best friends.

Indeed, he already turned one million of his credit into one million four hundred thousand Hutt credits, courtesy of help from Dexter Jester in exchange of 'mere' hundred thousand of Hutt credits, to make an account under the pseudonym of Ibo-Naw Ibonek, who according to his fake ID, is a weapons dealer from Stewjon, and prefer to be adressed as 'Ben' by his customers. He knew that at the latest edition of business site on the holonet, a Republic Credit actually worth one point sixty three of Hutt Credit, but the Zirobank & Co only gave him a million and a half, and Dexter already cut his share for helping. He only said he will just need 'a hundred' of Hutt Credits, but he did not say that word named thousand behind it... so...

Force damn it with all those fancy Mathematics, because those smugglers actually agreed to sold this ship, practically for free... if he can win a Sabacc game with a bet of one million Republic credits. And what was better, they don't know yet he is actually a Jedi... to them he was just 'Ben Ibonek', from a backward planet of Stewjon.

He can already heard those stupid smugglers think themselves as cunning already, in their own, unshielded minds of course. They think that by adding some additional cards inside their sleeves, they can take Ben Ibonek's million credits for free, and take the rest, along with his clothes, afterwards... but still, a minor force tricks to make the cheating cards fall down and fly behind the cupboards are all he need, and he can read their minds already... so...

"Uhh... where did..." said the female Twi'lek smuggler who play the game with him, scratching her 'too modest for her species' sports bra, looking for the now non-existent cards.

"Well? Are you willing to bet that thing too?" asked Obi-Wan, trying to play a real scoundrel.

"Hmm... I'm affraid..." said another smuggler, a Bith, who then place his cards after he scratch his butt "Sabacc... Let us see your cards then..." said him while grinning and his cronies (the former female Twi'lek and an old Rodian male) start to giggle with each others.

"Oh, almost forgot..." said Obi-Wan who then flip his cards, revealing an idiot, a two sabers card, and three coins card. "Idiot's array, I win this game..." said Obi-Wan while smiling and grinning like mad.

"CHEATER! HOW COULD!" said the Rodian, but Obi-Wan merely drew his blaster pistol and place the barrel down to his head.

"I win, you all lose... why can't you agree with our deal, before I blast your head for refusing to pay your due!" said Obi-Wan coyly.

"Grr... fine! But a million bet is only worth a million and I will pay you a million! Not with that ship!" said the Rodian after looking at the other patrons inside the bar... most of them humans, particularly the poor, Xenophobic Coruscanti underlevel humans, and they didn't quite like the alien gangs trying to cheat another human.

"Well? A million again and I got the ship, ok? So, want to play with me again or..." said Obi-Wan.

"Fine, you pay a million and you got the ship, deal?" asked the Bith, but Obi-Wan now thinking upon how to press his advantage right now... to not reveal himself as a Jedi, as well as earning his name as the smuggler Ben Ibonek.

"Nobody plays against Ben Ibonek and leave without agreeing their payments. I shall bet two millions instead of one, and after that, you must pay me one million as well as the ship if I win our next game!" Gloats Obi-Wan while he tries his best to read his opponents mind. Of course, he then a bit surprised, but cannot help but laugh a little after knowing that those three are simply a rich Bith who happened to hang out with his old Rodian friend and his Twi'lek girlfriend... of course... they cannot help but try to swindle a naive-faced human smuggler, but now, they are certainly knew they're the one in deep bantha poodoo.

"Yeah, and if you chickened out, you will deal with us!" said another human who threateningly raise his blaster, along with the cheers of another human patrons...

"It seems that we end up inside the wrong bar partners... this bar is full of human supremacists..." said the Bith toward the Rodian, and the Rodian only muttered something in line with 'that's your fault to go to this bar', while the female Twi'lek looking at him with a rather disturbing, err... pleading... or... is that sexy look?

"Umm, alright so, can we start now?" said Obi-Wan confidently as he called the server droid to shuffle the cards.

* * *

So, after utterly humiliate the poor group of aliens, they agreed to transfer ownership of the 'Stellar Envoy' to him, to 'Ibo-Naw Ibonek', if we read what was written in the paper copy of datapad datas. Obi-Wan is happy to get a starship practically for free... since treating a bar of humans with free Corellian ale just cost him twenty thousand credits afterall. And still, the group still owe him a million more, so...

"Where is your money? A million, like you promised?" said Obi-Wan, trying to mimic how a scumbag speak.

"P... please... just give us a day or two... we have nothing more than this six hundred fifty four thousand credits..." said the Bith, all while kneeling and almost kissing Obi-Wan's dirty boots.

"Well, well, you still owe me four hundred thousand credits, right?" said Obi-Wan who tries his best to do his most evil looking grin.

"B... but... please sire... we will..." said the Bith, but then a bounty hunter, in metallic Mandalorian armor with blue trims stand and just speak to Obi-Wan.

"You can take the Twi'lek as a slave, and everything would be fine... I like your style." said the Mandalorian bounty hunter, who for somewhat reason, cannot be read by Obi-Wan's force skills.

"Uh, yeah..." said Obi-Wan while staring at the blank face of the Mandalorian's helmet. "Want to bought that Twi'lek?" said him, trying to at least not burden his Jedi conscience with the fact that he will enslave a sentient being... but then, Master Dooku already said something about permitting lethal force right? so merely selling a Twi'lek as a slave to maintain his smuggler identity should be fine.

"Nope, but I have some datapads about Kamino Sutra, did you want to bought it and try that with the Twi'lek?" replies the Mandalorian.

"Uh, no thanks, if you did not wish to bought her, I already have plans to merely use the pretty Twi'lek's service... for a night... I have no use for slave, without obvious potential buyer who will agree to my price anyway..." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, and let them escape without paying your dues?" asked the Mandalorian while pointing to the three aliens, who tried sneak their way to the exit.

"Uh, I already have the ship keys and documents and... *Obi-Wan remembered that he must maintain a believable persona as a scoundrel smuggler* HEY! COME BACK HERE! YOU STILL OWE ME MUCH!" said Obi-Wan while shooting the ground just in front of them to intimidate them into submission.

"If I were you, I'll hit the Rodian or Bith's legs, and still force them to pay what they owe..." said the Mandalorian while Obi-Wan can almost swear that the Mandalorian is grinning behind that helmet.

"... Disabled slave made less profit, if I must enslave them to pay their dues." said Obi-Wan.

"Ah, so you're really a scoundrel..." said the Mandalorian while offering his hand for a handshake. "Fett, professional bounty hunter..."

"Umm... Fett?" asked Obi-Wan while remembering Qui-Gon's story about a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter who helped the Sith escape because it seems he was tasked to assassinate Master Dooku.

"Yeah, the best in the works pal..." said Jango Fett.

"Well, nice to meet you, so..." asked Obi-Wan, trying to not blundering into something, as he now could feel as if Fett was trying to gauge him instead... perhaps...

"I have an offer to you, just transport me on top of the Jedi Temple spires, and I will pay you... handsomely... You don't even need to land, I will take care of it myself with my jetpack..." said Jango Fett.

"Uh... Jedi Temple? But... but.." asked Obi-Wan.

"Afraid huh? I just need to drop, shot a certain old Count dead, and I will escape by myself, I will pay you cash up front if you want to, so..." said Jango Fett.

"..." Obi-Wan tries his best to think hard, then he got an idea... "How much did you ask for that Kamino Sutra? I want to experiment with this Twi'lek soon, so I can't really help you..."

"Oh? The Kamino Sutra? Seven thousand and three hundred please..." said Jango Fett, while producing a datapad. "Just gave me your datapad and I will copy the holobook toward yours."

"Alright..." said Obi-Wan, producing a datapad and then after some fuss, including trying to force the Bith, Rodian, and Twi'lek to turn their pockets inside outs, he already got the Kamino Sutra, half of the money he got from the betting, as well as a new Twi'lek slave.

"Good, nice to doing business to you, Ibonek..." said Jango Fett while happily walk out from the bar.

"Well, nice business too..." said Obi-Wan, who now a bit bewildered on how to release the Twi'lek without raising suspicions, so...

"Master... what do you..." said the Twi'lek, but Obi-Wan just dismiss her and said.

"Follow me to the Inn, we shall have... fun... for tonight..." said Obi-Wan, with a hint of awkwardness in his voice, with much cheers from the drunken patrons in the bar.

"..."

"I have a bad feelings about this... but why? Everything is good and smooth until now..." think Obi-Wan to himself.

* * *

_Outside the bar, in an alley behind, using safe holocomm connection:_

"I have manipulated the stupid aliens to play with the Jedi, and placed trackers already at the Jedi without him possibly knowing. Everything goes as planned Lord Plaqueis." said Jango Fett.

"Good, you can go back to your hunt for Count Dooku... again... my agents will took care of that afterwards..." said Darth Plaqueis.

"As you command milord..." said Jango politely while shutting off the comm. "He will never knew that I put tracker programs inside his datapad, also on the keys of his new freighter, as well as inside of the very freighter as well."

* * *

_Outside the bar, in the opposite alley, in front of the bar:_

"Uh, pardon my prudeness, but is taking a Twi'lek as prostitute and get to the inn with her is necessary to maintain his cover?" said A'Sharad Hett to the equally confused Pong Krell.

"Well, to be fair, after all that happened to him, he did deserve to have some... fun... at least I bet it will be a one time usage and nothing more..." said Pong Krell.

"Hmm, why did he bought that Rainbow Dash suit? Oh... naughty... naughty Kenobi..."

"Uh, no, I think he just ask that Twi'lek to put herself inside that suit... and..."

"Uh, clopping time?"

"Huh? not into the inn and..."

"No sexytime at all? Duh, I should already expect that from him..." said A'Sharad Hett while facepalming.

"Yeah, it turns out that her 'service' was merely running across Coruscant undercity inside a Rainbow Dash costume... well played... well played Kenobi..." said Pong Krell.


	39. Falcon (2)

**Falcon (Part 2)**

* * *

_Tatooine, Six days after Obi-Wan accquire the ship in Coruscant undercity :_

"Well, looks like we're getting ahead of schedule, Kenobi." said Pong Krell while looking down to the desert Planet below him.

"Custom hyperdrive boosters, additional ion thursters, and not to mention high power rapid firing quad turbolaser cannon... looks like overkill customizations, even for a smuggler..." said A'Sharad Hett.

"Come on, I need this ship to be as fast as her engine permits, and the quad turbolasers should be useful if we face problems in space..." said Obi-Wan while staying focus to his role as the sole pilot on the ship.

"Well, and your decision to change this ship's name to 'Millenium Falcon'? Oh please... at least I think the name 'Stellar Envoy', should fit better..." said Pong Krell.

"To be fair, 'Stellar Envoy' did fit the Jedi better, but you know, with my current undercover works... Plus I have a feeling that this ship would be named Millenium Falcon, sooner or later anyway..." said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah... alright, we're in the gravity well and... remember our talks yesterday, Kenobi?" said A'Sharad Hett.

"Of course I remember, while I am permitted to side with the farmers and smugglers if it must, I will try my best not to provoke the Tusken tribes. If I meet them in my lonesome, I must greet them with what you have told me to, and they will treat me as a friendly trader." said Obi-Wan.

"Good, and remember to spit on your left foot if you want a friendly meeting with them, they will offer you water, and you must drink it so you will be identified as friendly. That way, you can do your mission with minimal violence." said A'Sharad Hett.

"Of course of course, while master Dooku did gave me quite a leeway, I do not wish to hurt innocents... especially after you told me that half of the Tuskens are actually humans..." said Obi-Wan, but Pong Krell playfully smack him in the back.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk... human speciesist..." said Pong Krell in a mocking hurt tone.

"Even if they are humans in the inside, the Tusken are still regarded as animals by the other Tatooine populations... you know..." said A'Sharad Hett.

"Well, well... the nearby starport is in Mos Eisley... after this we will act as if we are strangers, and you both will refer to me as Ben, or Ibonek, a smuggler, scoundrel, and more or less an outlaw against the Galactic Republic." said Obi-Wan.

"Alright... Ben... if you wish..." said A'Sharad Hett, and Obi-Wan gave a hand gesture to be silent while hailing the comm at the Mos Eisley Starport.

* * *

_Mos Eisley Starport :_

"Alright, thank you for the trip Ben..." said A'Sharad Hett while Pong Krell following with two sack at his back.

"Well, thank you for the business, Jedi... now where did you want to go?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Some business in the desert, we will walk from here, you know that I am a Tusken and my origin tribe is nearby, and you?" asked A'Sharad Hett.

"Stay on the Cantina for a while, looking for another cargo... business as usual..." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, nice trip Ben, here's your money..." said Pong Krell while handing Obi-Wan fifty thousand Republic Credits (who actually Obi-Wan's own money).

"Ah... good... you good customers, I'll look forward for our next meeting Jedi..." said Obi-Wan while counting the credits.

"Nice to see you too, farewell..." said both Jedi while they start their walk into the desert, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the starport.

"..." Obi-Wan who simply sigh, and just start to go back into his ship, while he notice some persons looking at the other two, and soon looking at him as well.

"Your passengers, aren't they? A Besalisk Jedi and a Tusken?" said a Rodian to Obi-Wan.

"They're paying pal, and quite generous as well..." said Obi-Wan while waving away the unneeded attentions.

"Well, I have seen both Jedi and Tuskens, but a Tusken Jedi?" asked another, a Bith.

"Don't know, don't care... that was my passengers' privacy... now excuse me gentlemen, I have another work to do..." asked Obi-Wan politely while he go back to his ship and close the door. Afterward in privacy, Obi-Wan checked the datapads, and his personal supplies before packing it into a rucksack, and flipped the security keys inside his new spaceship. He then made a last check by calling the Jedi Temple holocomm.

"Ah, Kenobi... it's you, how's the report?" asked Master Dooku's hologram.

"We just arrived at Mos Eisley Starport, current local time is 14.42 and we already part ways as planned. Right now I am alone inside the Falcon."

"Good, any reports about suspicious force signatures this far?"

"No master... we do not feel anything out of usual... yet... how is the Temple?"

"We are fine here, security are heightened due to our recent events, but the younglings has been returned to the temple, and we will start training as usual soon enough."

"Any words from master Qui-Gon?"

"He's still at the way to Telos IV, but preliminary info we have found said that Xanatos did just recently resurfacing himself again, retook his company from a mysterious shareholder who manage it in his absence, and he hires several army of mercenaries to single handedly wrestle the rule of his star system... we are afraid if he did plan to do anything worse than what already happened."

"Private mercenary army? Taking Telos? But that was..."

"Yes, he did the same thing he has done in the past, but now he doing this frontally and in force. The senate did notice his unusual activities, but they stay mostly silent over that... because at this point, what he do is still staying outside the legal boundary of Republic interventions..."

"But at least we can did the same as we do in Naboo, we can sent Jedi to..."

"Not openly, and certainly not in the way we would like to... The citizens of Telos plead nothing to the Senate, and for the most part, seeming content with the political coup occurred as long as it does not affect them directly. While we did notice illegal executions and murder of several local bureaucracies, the other half of Telos actually support Xanatos' endeavor. There is no resistance to assist, so..."

"How it could be? When I visit them last time with Master Qui-Gon, they are..."

"Financial gains and bribery, young one... couple them with the Mercenaries, including a fleet of spaceships at Xanatos' service... rivaling the Trade Federations, and worse..."

"Worse?"

"They are not a mere droid army, they are mostly Hutt Cartels' mercenaries... right now, they are staying to officially 'pacify' their internal matters, but I am afraid it will be used against the Jedi if..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"So do I, Kenobi... we can only hope Master Yoda, Qui-Gon, and Master Fisto could help by uncovering their plans at the core of their power."

"May the Force be with us..."

"May the Force be with you, knight Kenobi." said Master Dooku before disconnecting the comm.

* * *

"Now, what should I do?" asked Obi-Wan to no one in particular while he open the door of his ship and go down to the nearby cantina. He did not have any clue about what he should search at the Moisture Farmers, safe the force signature of the Sith-Boy he feel at the Jedi Temple and some of his holograms stored inside his datapads. He tried to reach out to the Force, but the sheer presence of several unsavory people block his readings.

"Well, at least I should go there and eat..." said Obi-Wan while looking at the Cantina, hoping to earn some clues about the Sith-Boy there.

Obi-Wan then opened the cantina door, make sure that his face show a mischievous grin typical of a scoundrel, and go confidently to the bartender.

"A portion of patato fritters and big glass of Corellian ale please..." said Obi-Wan giving his order to the bartender.

"Corellian ale eh? Why not trying our stonger stuffs?" asked the Rodian Bartender.

"I like their fresh, yet nutty taste... I still have my fillings, or was it sold out already?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Nope, we did have the tastiest Corellian ale available on this planet... just wait..." said the Bartender while preparing Obi-Wan's meal.

"Hey dude... want to buy some death sticks?" asked another human smuggler, who somehow trying to sold him death sticks.

"I don't..." said Obi-Wan, but he remembered that he is now technically a scoundrel, and... "I am bored with spices... I sell them, and I am bored with all of them..."

"Oh... so you sold..."

"Nothin... I currently drop the spice trade from my work, but I still accept them as cargo, as long as they're paid in cash..."

"Oh, but you must try this, this is the stronger stuff, and..."

Obi-Wan nearly want to simply use mind trick to simply make this drug dealer back, not selling death sticks anymore, and think of his life, but...

"Death Sticks make you flaccid..." said Obi-Wan while trying his best to hide his hand gesture by only using one finger wag.

"Death Sticks make me flaccid..." said the drug dealer.

"Using death sticks hamper your abilities to satisfy the ladies..." said Obi-Wan, maintaining the mind trick.

"Using death sticks make me impotent..." said the drug dealer.

"You will throw the death sticks out, and sold male enhancements instead." said Obi-Wan who now smugly smiling, afterall, the knowledge he got from Kamino Sutra has been proven to be useful in this situation.

"I will sold male enhancements..." said the drug dealer who soon walk out of the cantina in shame. While Obi-Wan noticing anything around him who could be simply overheard their conversations, and found none.

"Good..." said Obi-Wan who then simply opt to silently wait for the bartender to come with his order.

"Here's your order sire... anything else?" asked the bartender.

"Hmm, nothing... but... do you have some local specialties I could palate for? I mean food, not drinks, thanks..." asked Obi-Wan.

"Bantha steak?" asked the Bartender.

"No steak, some healthier choices, like..." said Obi-Wan, but the bartender quickly smile and offers.

"Stir-fried mushrooms with blue sauce, finest products from the local hydroponic gardens of the moisture farmers?"

"Ah, that would be good..." said Obi-Wan who then pay a rather generous tip to the bartender.

"Thank you sire..."

After eating the surprisingly good tasted Stir-fried mushrooms, Obi-Wan decide to stay a bit longer and strike a conversation with a random folk sit at his side.

"Well, the mushrooms are good... I can hardly remember anything as tasty as..." said Obi-Wan.

"First time in Tatooine, huh?" asked the human male who just sit at his side.

"Nope, first time trying to eat anything than common junk food here..." said Obi-Wan.

"Oh great... trying local produces out of boredroom?"

"You bet... I want to see if those local grown mushrooms are available at the market or..."

"You will have better choice if you bought them directly from the moisture farmers, they're much fresher and not as cracked dry as the one sold in the market."

"Hmm... did you know where is the nearest farmer with good Tatooine mushrooms available?"

"I recommend you to go to the great Chott Salt Flat, there you will found several moisture farmers, and they are quite willing to sold you one if you wish, along with several other Tatooine specialities..."

"Great, did you know the coordinates?"

"Here, give me a paper and I'll write you down the coordinates, it's nice to see someone who appreciate our products..." said the man, who cheerfully write down the coordinate.

"Our? did you..."

"Yes, I am a Moisture farmer as well... Huff Darklighter..."

"You seem to do well."

"Well, my father own a bigger part of the land... so"

"I see..."


	40. Falcon (3)

**Falcon (Part 3)**

* * *

Obi-Wan just landed the Falcon near a homestead in the Chott Salt Flat area, while he did think he got the right coordinate already, he never thought before about whose moisture farm the Darklighter homestead was. While Huff Darklighter was a good fellow, he politely refuse his offer to go there with Obi-Wan, or Ben Ibonek, as he was called now... citing that he already has his own speeder and actually go to Mos Eisley to sort out some paperworks.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with simple asking right?" said Obi-Wan while making sure his scruffy smuggler dress is up, and his lightsaber well hidden inside the compartment behind his pouch. Obi-Wan then walk out of the ship and noticing a young boy and an older woman was there, gathering water from te evaporators nearby. And this time, Obi-Wan sensed a twinge of familiar... not that familiar, but... pretty much similar with the Force Signature of the Sith-Boy.

"Force... perhaps I should... wait, you have gone this far Obi-Wan, you are not retreating out of fear..." said Obi-Wan to himself while making sure his mental shield was up to the highest, and he start to calmly walk toward the older woman.

"Oh, another visitor?" said the boy.

"Hush, Owen, please be polite..." said the older woman, and Obi-Wan actually heard their conversations with his force enhanced hearings from a distance.

"Another?" Obi-Wan only think, but decided to investigate first.

"..."

"Hello ma'am, I am sorry to ask for this but did you know where the Darklighter farm is?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Oh, the Darklighters? They are nearby here, just follow the rocky path and you will found them not far from it, see the biggest house there right?" said the woman.

"I see, the second from the left?" said Obi-Wan.

"Right." said the woman.

"Thank you ma'am." said Obi-Wan politely.

"You're welcome..." said the woman while looking inquistively at Obi-Wan, who then sensing something in the Force, and slowly make his way back to the Falcon.

"..."

"Perhaps I should observe this particular homestead further... the woman's Force Signature unnerve me because she has the Sith-Boy's signature felt upon her..." think Obi-Wan to himself while he fly the Falcon nearby the Darklighter homestead. "Now, now, my current plan to simply bought mushrooms should be expanded then... how about..."

"..."

* * *

Obi-Wan then land nearby the Darklighter homestead, there, no one is out there, but he can sense some people are inside, and as he decided to simply politely knock the door.

"Hello, what can I help?" said an old man after he opened the door for him.

"Darklighter farm?" asked Obi-Wan politely.

"Yes, I am Tom Darklighter, what can we do for..."

"I just want to buy twenty kilograms of your finest Tatooine mushrooms." said Obi-Wan, hoping that buying mushrooms are a typical pastime of a smuggler.

"Mushrooms? Well? just come in and look for yourself..." said the old man cheerfully while politely gesture to Obi-Wan to follow him.

"..." Obi-Wan decide not to speak and just look at the various exotic (for him) vegetables from Tatooine with genuine interest, he can sense that most of them actually tasted really good, and as he look at the Mushrooms...

"The Sandtrout Mushrooms, finest quality... twenty kilograms eh?" asked the old man while politely smiling to him.

"Yeah, how much?" asked Obi-Wan.

"My offer is at one hundred and twenty credits..."

"Umm, I am sorry, but can you..."

"Of course, as long as it was a reasonable price..."

"I think for one hundred cred..." said Obi-Wan but the old man quickly cut him off.

"Deal..." said the old man while grinning. Obi-Wan can't help but sensed he bought them in sightly overprice, but well, it was fine because this is just a cover anyway...

"Alright, here's my creds, and please pack them for long distance travel..." said Obi-Wan while paying for the mushrooms.

"I'll gave you bonus young one, don't be so glum..." said the old man while giving him an extra ounce of the mushroom.

"Well thanks..." said Obi-Wan politely.

"I am actually quite surprised, you smuggler bought vegetable mushroom?" asked the old man, and Obi-Wan scrambled to gave a proper answer for that.

"Uh, it was for..." said Obi-Wan absent mindedly.

"Hmm? Or did you actually want to bought the 'spice' mushroom eh? We did not have them but..." said the old man.

"Uh, no, the count of Sereeno asked my chef friend to prepare for his dinner party, and..." said Obi-Wan, trying to scramble a believable lie without resorting to mind trick (due to the proximity with Sith-Boy's possible force signature, and who could tell additional force users hiding here?).

"Oh... your chef friend? Count of Sereeno? Ah... I'm sorry to asked that... so you somehow got into this legal, yet embarassin food run to sate the rich's tates right?"

"Uh, right, I do prefer the usual smuggling weapons... but still the payment are higher than usual, just send me around to look for several exotic foods..."

"I see... here's your mushroom young man... and a word of advice, if you looking for Tatooinian spice mushroom in the future, you should look near Mos Espa..."

"Thank you sir..." said Obi-Wan who then politely nod and go back to his ship.

"You're welcome..." said the old man, and soon Obi-Wan was back inside the Falcon again...

"..."

"Twenty kilograms of tasty mushrooms... well, Master Qui-Gon will laugh my ass off if he knew my lame excuse of a smuggler cover..." said Obi-Wan while packing the mushroom inside the fridge-storage inside the freighter.

"..."

"Now, at least I have sensed the force signature similar with the Sith-Boy... but I'm not really sure how to be nearby that woman again... buying another vegetables perhaps? or..." said Obi-Wan, but he then quickly remembered his Jedi friends here. He opened the comm and calls for A'Sharad Hett.

"Mister Ibonek, what business you want to do today?" asked A'Sharad Hett, while in the background, Obi-Wan can swear he look some other Tuskens as well, looks like they're staying in a tusken camp afterall.

"I have the things you've been asking for, give me your coordinate so we can discuss the price..."

"I see... here's mine, you can land your Falcon outside our camp at night, I will personally look forward for our next meeting..."

"Good, good, just prepare the credits..."

"It will be done, thank you..." said A'Sharad Hett while disconnecting the comm.

"..."

"Well? Interrogating her under the cover of Tusken raid kidnappings seems to be the best way... but I must consult that first with A'Sharad..." said Obi-Wan to himself while plotting the course to the coordinate given to A'Sharad Hett.

* * *

_Author's note :_

_Well, will Shmi be kidnapped by Tuskens? Or something else will happen?_


	41. Not What You Think, Not What You Look

**Not What You Think, Not What You Look**

* * *

Obi-Wan never thought that he will actually set his foot rather peacefully inside a Tusken Camp, from what he heard and read, they are rather violent, primitive bunch of tribesmen, but here...

"Greetings Ben Ibonek, as you can see, my tribes are a bit busy for their annual Bantha migration, did you wish for us to talk in private?" said A'Sharad Hett calmly, and Obi-Wan can see Pong Krell also stand behind him.

"Greetings Tusken Jedi, let us back to my ship for a while, I have things that you sure will found interest on them..." said Obi-Wan, and A'Sharad just give a gesture to his fellow tribesman, and they go back to do their own works each, leaving them to go silently back inside the Falcon.

After closing the door, and make sure that nobody else peeking inside, Obi-Wan dropped the charcades and tell the other two Jedi.

"I have sensed it with the moisture farmers, the Sith-Boy's force signature... but..." said Obi-Wan.

"He's hiding here? But..." said A'Sharad in disbelief.

"It's not him, but I sense a faint force signature, yet her force signature is quite similar with the Sith-Boy..." said Obi-Wan.

"Her? wait... did you think you just found..." asked A'Sharad.

"Yes, the woman at the moisture farm on the Salt Flat could be the Sith-Boy's family member, she's a force sensitive... so we need to be sure on our next step..." said Obi-Wan.

"Salt Flat... the Choryamumm? or the others will said it as Chott Salt Flat?" asked A'Sharad while thinking hard.

"Yes, it is... she's definitely a moisture farmer. If I must guess, she could be his mother, she looks in her thirties, but still, I'm not quite sure, so..." said Obi-Wan.

"Have you tried to simply directly ask her?" said Pong Krell.

"I haven't but..." said Obi-Wan, but A'Sharad quickly gave his own reason.

"If he asked her directly, she could quickly guess about his true intentions, especially because apparently, she is a force sensitive, and after Palpatine's deception was broken, we can't quite sure about the extent of someone's true training in the Force, especially when they are intertwined with this Sith problem." said A'Sharad.

"So... I just want to ask you, sorry about this... but how about we kidnap the woman and act as if the Tuskens kidnapped her? Listen, I am sorry to ask for this, but..." said Obi-Wan.

"I understand... this is the best way to gauge her ability... if she has Force training, she will easily repel the attack, while if she was an untrained one, she will simply do as a common moisture farmers do... But the very important question is, how do we attack her without recognizing us, IF she was a highly trained Force user?" said A'Sharad Hett.

"Umm... asking some of the Tusken tribesmen to do it? While we watch from afar and only intervene if required?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well, that could risk a counter-raid from the moisture farmers, but seeing the grim truth here, that raids and counter-raids are common norm in the hotly contested Choryamumm regions... I agree to do this, as long as you agree to help with minimizing casualities on both sides. We did not want to ignite a raid that could grow into a full blown sand wars again, especially before we gauged the Hutt cartels' intents... While I am sure the Moisture farmers won't do much damages in return, who could ask if the criminals decide to exploit this and..."

"Well, we can try if we're waylaying her when she go to the market or to the town... this way this could be passed as simple crime..." said Pong Krell.

"Nice idea... but then..." said Obi-Wan, but A'Sharad quickly nod and said his opinion.

"We'll spy her from the desert for some time... and then we strike after we knew exactly about her usual routines... it would take long, but with you get clues this soon, we can afford it..." said A'Sharad.

"Alright, so we have a plan already then... now, what about..." said Obi-Wan while looking at the fridge compartment and open it with the Force.

"Oh, Sandtrout Mushrooms? You bought vegetables from them?" asked A'Sharad Hett.

"Nope, it wasn't hers, it was the Darklighters' their neighbours... I just don't think I can eat all twenty kilos of them... so, if you wish, your tribes could use it I think..." said Obi-Wan.

"Ah, thank you... I'll tell them about it as a gift, so you can be accepted as friend to my tribe... we'll speak about the details of this mission tommorow, but now, we'll hold a feast in your honour..." said A'Sharad.

* * *

_Darth Plaqueis' Spaceship:_

"As I have forseen it, the foolish Jedi has found the boy's mother... and he's with the Tuskens..." said Darth Plaqueis to Xanatos holo, who watch the holocam feed courtesy of Jango Fett's spying installments inside the Falcon.

"Well? and here, after a minor skirmish with some Jedi infiltrators, I think Vader was definitely furious with them..." said Xanatos.

"Infiltrators? With your long lost son, right?"

"Yeah, never thought that he will side with the Jedi before... speaking of which, may I..."

"You are free to pursue any plan with your son, as long as it did not interfere with my plan..."

"Thank you Lord Plaqueis..."

"Speaking of which, how about Maul? Is he still on deep trance required to commune with the Sith Crystal?"

"Of course, last time I checked him, he was still focus on his work... fine art, I must say... must admit that I do genuinely learn from the process..."

"Indeed, I hope you can learn from it, and afterward, after properly prepare all the things, you must make new lightsaber crystals for yourself, so they will sense as if you are genuinely interested with them. Speaking of which, your current lightsaber crystal is one that was one of my own, I made it early in my apprenticeship. It wasn't quite the best quality because my master did not allocate enough time, as I was his accountant that time... I made better ones later, so consider that as my gift if you wish. Still, I prefer you to make one better attuned with your own force..."

"Thank you Lord Plaqueis."

"Indeed, I will keep my watch over the Jedi on Tatooine... but now, you must prepare for your Master and Darth Thulu's arrival..."

"Well? Should I wake Maul from..."

"No, I expect you to deal with them only with Vader at your side. Darth Thulu will ensure his safety... and our goal here is to kill the Jedi Master Yoda if you have the chance, but consider this as a bonus objective. I did not want to enrage you, but your old Master must be alive for a witness..."

"You expect Qui-Gon to be alive? Why not kill Qui-Gon and leave Yoda as witness? along with Lord Thulu?"

"My plan is to deprive the Jedi out of competent Leaderships, and naturally, leave that foolish Dooku to led the Jedi to their doom. While killing Qui-Gon now will not affect our short term goals, leaving only Lord Thulu as survivor will be pretty much bringing a big question to the Jedi... do not underestimate them..."

"I understand..."

"But you can do anything to him, as long as he escaped alive..."

"So I can cut him up and brutalize him, as long as he isn't dead?"

"Just make sure he can still speak afterwards... and everything would be fit in place..."

"Thank you Lord Plaqueis."

"And after Maul awakes from his trance, you can start your new lightsaber project while asking them to be your deputy and go on Kamino to start our clone trooper projects... while I will go to Geonosis and start the Droid army for the Republics..."

"Neat... so the war preparations is in place, right Lord Plaqueis?"

"Of course... your clone troopers is superrior, but still, we cannot give the Jedi reasons to simply go all out in a decapitation strike against your headquarter, ironically, that means we must arm the Republic with Droid army..."

"I see..."

"Yes, I found Sidious' plan for 'Sifo-Dyas mysteriously ordering Clones' as laughable excuse, who will only took the stupidest mind off guards without properly investigating it... a last minute, reluctant donations of Droid army from several private companies in exchange of political advantages should be more logical ways..."

"Of course... of course..."

"Now I believe you can return to the little Lord Vader... I will took care of the other business now..."

"I understand, Lord Plaqueis." said Xanatos while switching off his commlink.

* * *

_Note :_

_Yes, yes, this will head into a somehow reverse Clone Wars scenario in the future... but not quite soon... in fact, the Clones aren't yet grown yet now lol... stay tuned, and please write your reviews!_


	42. Moron?

**Moron?**

* * *

Xanatos just finished his special 'preparations' for the soon to be newcomers in his Planetary Fortress at Telos IV, he certainly did not want his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to forgot this very special occasion. Just time to sharpen up the training with the little boy, Darth Vader, and everything would be in place. Of course... except...

"Come on Vader, you don't need to sulking in just because some Jedi took your little Togruta pet... You can bought a new slave if you wan..." said Xanatos but Anakin quickly shout back in frustration, in contrast to his previous sulking.

"I DID NOT WANT TO BUY A NEW ONE!" said Anakin while doing a little Force enhanced temper tantrum who rattle everything nearby, luckily, Xanatos still has his Yslamiri ammo installed (to prepare for Qui-Gon & co) so he didn't feel it badly.

"Hey, stop it sonny... don't you say you're having crush with a toddler! That's creepy!" said Xanatos.

"NO! IT IS NOT THAT! THE NUBIAN QUEEN IS PRETTIER!... whoops..." said Anakin who then suddenly turned as red as Tomato.

"Oh? Queen of Sidious' home planet? Real...ly?... *snickering*." said Xanatos with a cherry and dramatic intonations.

"HMPFF..." Anakin just puff his checks and stomping out of the room, leaving Xanatos alone looking for the empty balcony, the one used for holding the little Togruta before, but already repaired from the fight scene just occurred yesterday.

"Ahh... puberty, isn't it? I was surprised that this little Sith Lord actually smitten with Queen Amidala... Well, looks like his feelings toward the Togruta is just like a boy who lost his pet afterall..." said Xanatos after looking at the cage used to holding the tortured little Togruta. While it was devoid of many things, at least lil' Vader have the decency to put a blanket and a bowl of food there.

Suddenly, lil' Vader coming in again, still huffing his cheek and...

"Hey, don't looking at that, you say you want to spar, right mi... father? Sorry for before..." said Anakin while trying to look apologetical enough.

"Well, you say it sonny... let's go to the gym and train your fighting prowess... No problem with that..." said Xanatos.

"..."

* * *

Dueling with the little Sith Lord is indeed enjoyable. Xanatos found that, despite he doing that with training output for their lightsabers (at most it was welts and minor bruises), this little bundle of Dark Side energy swirling around the fighting ground. Without his Yslamiri based weapons, he found that it was quite hard to keep up fighting against someone smaller than you, yet stronger in the Force, who does force enhanced blows at mostly unexpected angles... "Just like Yoda... but feels really different..." Xanatos think of his old memories from his temple life, but still, the dark side imbued movements done by lil' Vader is still raw and relying mostly on brute force, totally different with the graceful flow of the ancient Jedi Master.

"Ah, you're reckless!" said Xanatos while binding his lightsaber blade to Anakin's and using an encircling movement to bring the blade near the boy's torso, but much to his surprise, the boy still has the time to raise his left hand and crackle some lightning near Xanatos' face.

"Mutual kill... this is draw..." said Anakin while putting off the lighting and saluting his older sparring partner.

"Well well, in real fight, I will be 'merely' heavily wounded, but alive, while you are dead already... plus this workout is for lightsaber techniques, no matter your argument... I won this..." said Xanatos.

"Uh... sorry..." said Anakin sheepishly.

"No problem sonny, but you must learn that a wide angle strong attacks are quite vulnerable to technical counterattacks. Your lightsaber combat is interesting, really aggressive and relying on the very fact of overpowering your opponents. That was good for fighting a lot of lesser powered foes, but on one on one duel against a technical foe, you could be beaten... if they exploit your... rather frantic movements who neglecting half of your defense."

"Umm... so..."

"Try to actually plan your attacks, without being easily read because you telegraph your movements in return. I suggest you to watch some katas from..."

"Well, but put aside simple katas Maul already teach me, I did not know to watch what..."

"I see... too bad, we did not have any holocrons on lightsaber training... well? Can't blame that, most of them are developed by Jedi, and they guard it jealously..."

"So..."

"Alright, do every katas you have learned, and I will give you some more advanced katas that you did not learn yet... I see you already mastered the power play techniques, but you still lacking in finer control..."

"Can't help it, Maul said that was my best area, and I need to learn lightsaber fighting fast..."

"Yeah, he's good, but to be honest, with the time you had now, I suggest you to start learning some soft techniques as well, especially since our enemies that prove to be a real challenges won't be the average Jedi again, this time forwards, Masters..."

"So..."

"Ok sonny, you can start your katas, I'll watch it..." said Xanatos who then move to the wall and carefully watch Anakin moving his kata movements, while sometimes noticing the flaws and correcting it.

"No no no, keep your hand lower, while the high point did gave you more power, sightly lower your center of balance will gave you stability to perform additional follow up moves if your attack missed your target."

"Ok..."

"Good, yes, like that... continue sonny..."

"..."

* * *

_That Night, after spending some hours doing training duels as well as katas:_

Anakin is asleep, and now...

_"Welcome back, Vader..." said the bald white skinned man from before, and at his side, again, the man in black robe, but now appears as a rather decomposing corpse._

_"Oh, it's you again mister... why not introducing yourself this time?" asked Anakin while eyeing the man._

_"Hoo, or should I call you... sonny, instead?" said the man with a mischievous grin in his face, almost earning him Anakin's lightning bolt, but he just teleport to the other side and continues._

_"How could you..."_

_"Patience boy... I mean no harm to you."_

_"Who are you..." asked Anakin while slanting his eyes._

_"Time will tell, but let me gave you another advice..."_

_"Stop saying cryptic things! I have no patienc..."_

_"Ah, yes, your patience... you definitely need to work with that..."_

_"How could you..." Anakin try to Zap the man with another Sith Lightning, but he just teleport back behind him._

_"Without your patience, your works here will come crashing down, and not even I could help you." said the man while putting his hand to Anakin's shoulder, startling him._

_"Well... but... I'm dreaming you again? right?"_

_"Yes yes, this is your dream, and I am the messenger of The Dark Side..."_

_"Uh, so..."_

_"I am... the Dark Side..."_

_"O really?" said Anakin smugly, did not believe with this at this time anyway._

_"Ya really, If you want a proof..." said the bald man while pointing at the decomposing corpse of a man in black robe from before..._

_"Wait, you did not say..."_

_"This will be your real test to affirm your affinity with the dark side..." said the bald man while sending some kind of energy into the corpse, causing it to twitch and stand._

_"Uh-oh..." said Anakin._

_"Boy... this is not what it should be..." said the zombie in black robe._

_"Are you... Sidious?" asked Anakin, now remember Maul's description about his master, and after looking from some holos about the late traitor senator Palpatine._

_"Yes boy... and I am the one who should be your master! Not..." said the zombie, but now the bald man just put his hand in the air and._

_"Sidious, I give you a chance, defeat this boy, and his body shall be yours!" said the bald man._

_"Hehehe... I hate to say this boy... but I will return soon..." said Sidious._

_"Uhh... where is my lightsaber! that wasn't fair damn it!" said Anakin to the bald man._

_"Oh? Lightsabers? The Sith grew past the use of lightsabers... but we continue to use them, if only to humiliate the Jedi..." said Sidious._

_"Prove it Sidious... both of you have full power, and you will face each others in force..." said the bald man, but much to Anakin's surprise, Sidious actually try to pounce upon the bald man instead with his Force lightning crackling on his hands._

_"FOOL! did you think I am willing to be your lackey! I will take over the dark side if that means defeating you!" said Sidious while trying to wrestle the bald man, only for the bald man to simply smack his head with a red lightning, sending him hurtling backward._

_"Moron... that's why you are not worthy Sidious..." said the bald man, who then look at Anakin. "Boy, your task is to finally extinguish this piece of crap, not worthy of the Dark Side... I will explain much after you slay Sidious..."_

_"Alright... I'll try..." said Anakin while looking at the angry zombie-Sidious, who start to stand up and gnarling in an unnatural rage._

_"Let's see if you both can take this! YOU ARE FOOL TO RETURN MYSELF TO MY FULL POWER 'SON OF THE DARK SIDE'" said Sidious while summoning a raging Force Storm, forcing both Anakin and the bald man to keeping themselves standing using the Force to pin them in place._

_"Did you know what did you just released? Hell! This is a dream right? Let me outta here!" said Anakin to the bald man._

_"Yes it was a dream, Vader... but this was real as well... while sniffing off this piece of crap is e..." said the bald man, but Sidious move his hand and a large typhoon of dark energy engulf him, throwing him far away from Anakin and..._

_"Well well, even the Dark Side himself cannot stand up against me in my full power eh? Let's see what you can do boy..." said Sidious gleefully to Anakin, who just gulp and grinning like idiot because he isn't sure what's really going on here._


	43. The Ethereal Problem

**The Ethereal Problem**

* * *

_"Uh, how to be awake?" asked Anakin in panic to himself._

_"Surrender boy! Let me take care of yourself, and I will ensure this to be as painless as possible..." said Sidious while slowly moving toward Anakin._

_"Uh... kriff!" said Anakin while throwing a powerful Force Lightining toward the approaching Zombie, but the Force storm just absorb his lightning while Sidious merely sneer at him._

_"You have the potential, but nothing to stand against me in full power! Surrender boy!" said Sidious while trying to capture Anakin, who now running away from Sidious' position, trying to run toward the nearest building, things, or anything that could be used as weapon or trap, but... much to his dismay, this dream world only seems to be a boundless flat land, with two Tatooine suns appearing on the sky, and bare desert flat under his feet. So Anakin try to use his force wave to push Sidious back, only to found his power useless against the Force Storm, protecting the zombie._

_"Uh... crap! kriff! bantha poodo! Think Anakin! THINK!" said Anakin to himself._

_"What boy? Looking for the Son of The Dark Side? Where is he? He's gone? DEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Sidious who then throw a typhoon of Force energy directly toward Anakin._

_Anakin looked at the deadly Typhoon of Dark Side coming unto him, and he tries his best to gather all his anger, hatred, and fear toward this mysterious zombie entity known only as Sidious to him, he force himself to block and redirect the Typhoon back toward the zombie._

_"That was futile boy! You cannot do..." said Sidious, but Anakin exert all his strength and sucessfully blast Sidious with his own weapon. But much to his surprise, the Force Storm did not end, and he soon looking at Sidious, coming up and dusting himself from the sand, and start to closing upon him real quick._

_"Uh not that easy mister zombie!" said Anakin while ducking from Palpatine's Sith Lightning and closing their distances, and quickly do a force enhanced kick at Sidious' groin._

_"Hmm? You think your readable dirty tricks can catch me off guard?" said Sidious while grabbing Anakin's ankle, blocking his kick, and soon throwing him to the sand with a sickening crunch. Anakin tries his best to stand again, but his body only feels pain. He tries to wake up, but suddenly, Sidious kick the ground and threw sands on his face, forcing him to block it and not knowing another kick has connected to his arm.._

_"Hey! Using sands is not fair!" said Anakin._

_"As do groin attacks!" said Sidious, who soon threw a blast of Force Lightning at Anakin_

_Bbefore he could even plan for anything, a surge of Force Lightning from Sidious almost hit him, if he did not reflexively block the incoming blast with his own._

_"Who use dirty trick now, mister zombie?" said Anakin._

_"At least mine not involving hurting other people in that place!" said Sidious while pull out the lightning and quickly throw another force typhoon toward Anakin._

_"Uh, well?" said Anakin while ducking and planting himself firmly in the ground with the Force, while Sidious is closing in again and..._

_"Time to die... little Sith... I need your life to..." said Sidious while gloating upon the supposedly run out of trick Anakin, but._

_"Uh, so, how's about this?" said Anakin while throwing himself up close and do a quick poke to Sidious' right eye, Sidious reflexively grunting in pain and he then found himself receiving a full powered force kick in the groin, followed by a stomp in the same area after he fall down in a heap._

_"T... this... is... ridiculous..." said Sidious while writhing in pain because two particular nuts of him are now utterly crushed._

_"Yes, yes, this is ridiculous, congratulations Vader, you passed my test..." said the bald man who soon appears at Anakin's side in a poof of Dark energy._

_"Y... you..." said Sidious while looking in futile anger toward the Son._

_"Huh? You're alive after all and..." said Anakin, but the Son quickly put his hand in Anakin's mouth and interrupt him._

_"Yes, yes, all of Sidious threw me off with a mere fake Force storm of his, is really a staged act on my side, I am the one who revived him for this test, I gave his power a limit, you know..." said the Son._

_"CURSE YOU! CURRSEEEE YOUUU!" grunt Sidious but now Anakin simply whack his head again with his feet._

_"Well Vader, let's turn off this piece of crap first..." said the Son who ten gesturing down, and Sidious soon lie down without moving, the very un-life of him are being withdrawn back to the Dark Side._

_"Oh, so? What will you do now?" asked Anakin impatiently while huffing and put his hand to his hip._

_"Your score is A, your dirty fighting prowess is already good, should be enough to help Xanatos off Yoda's little green ass... I could gave you the title of Darth Vader the Nutstomper, but that sounds ridiculous..." said the Son._

_"Hey mister! Mister?" asked Anakin in panic when everything fades and..._

* * *

"Bad dream sonny?" asked Xanatos, who just looking down the now ransacked room under his expressionless mask.

"Uh, kinda... sorry..." said Anakin sheepishly.

"I'll fetch some protocol droids to clean it up, we must hurry, the Jedi's spaceship has been detected in atmosphere." said Xanatos.

"Alright, so..." said Anakin who then took the purple lightsaber and go to Xanatos' side.


End file.
